An Illusion of a Peaceful Time
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Complete! Sequel. Kaoru has been separated from Kenshin for 4 years, raising their son Kenji by herself. Reuniting with Kenshin everything seems peaceful, but what happened to everyone else before, and what is this new threat now
1. Reunion

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The RK characters…not mine.

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Hiya everyone! This is the sequel to An Alternate Place and Time. Although it's not absolutely necessary to read the first you might get a little lost if you don't! So it's definitely recommended! Hope you enjoy!

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 1: Reunion

Kaoru snapped Kenji's shirt out before hanging it to dry with the rest of the laundry. Wiping a hand across her sweaty brow she sighed. It was pretty hot outside, but Kaoru enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her back as she did the laundry. Going inside she cleaned up a little before her students were going to begin to arrive.

"Kaoru-san."

"Yes," Kaoru replied turning to see Vincent Calar leaning in the doorway.

"I won't be here for the next four days, so don't worry about setting a place for me to eat," Vincent said casually.

"Thank you for telling me so," Kaoru answered.

Vincent nodded turning to leave. Kaoru followed him out heading for the training room. One of her students came walking inside.

"Kamiya-sensei!" Tsukayama Yutarou shouted waving enthusiastically.

Kaoru smiled at the boy as he ran up to her. She had met him one day in the town about two years ago. He was visiting and was quite arrogant. Trouble had began with a man named Isurugi Raijuuta. Kaoru had taken care of that problem, but was unable to stop the injury Yutarou had sustained to his right arm. Amazed by Kaoru's skill, Yutarou moved to the town with a couple servants of his to train with Kaoru. He had informed her that he had no parents and did as he pleased, so now he decided she would train him. Yutarou had told her as if she didn't have a choice. Thinking back on it made Kaoru smile. He was her top student. He had blossomed from a reclusive arrogant child to an open and friendly person with an unyielding desire and competitiveness to learn how to fight. 

Kaoru trained him using his left arm. It was different, but Yutarou excelled at it quickly. He stopped short of running into her. He bowed before straightening with a smile. 

"Kamiya-sensei, I've been practicing real hard. I know all of the kata now."

"Good, I expect a good demonstration from you then," Kaoru said.

"Don't worry about that!" Yutarou exclaimed.

"Why don't you began your warm-up exercise while we wait for everyone to arrive."

"Yes, sensei," Yutarou replied going inside the training room.

Kaoru watched through the open door as Yutarou took his shinai and began swinging it with practiced care in his left hand. She didn't have many students yet, but it didn't matter. She loved her students, and the smaller class made it easier to teach them in a more focused manner. Kaoru also visited other schools as well when she had the time. Hearing a noise Kaoru looked up to see Higashidani Uki and Outa entering. Uki was a fiery twenty-year old, who had left in search of her brother. It came of great surprise to learn Sanosuke was that brother. Kaoru could see the resemblance. She didn't remember ever meeting her before though, she hadn't met any of his family for that matter. Sano went by a different last name and was always the one to come to your place, not the other way around. Come to think of it Kaoru had no idea why he went by Sagara if his last name was Higashidani. 

Uki had come a year after Sano had left, befriending Kaoru instantly. Her ten-year old brother Outa had become seriously ill, when they had first come, and Kaoru had taken them in. After that Uki did not want to push Outa anymore worried for his health. The illness had been serious and had taken much of his strength. From time to time he would become weak. Uki decided to stay with Kaoru hoping Sano would once again stop by. She became a student of Kaoru's as well as Outa. Both were proficient and quick learners. Kaoru loved teaching them.

And finally Mishima Eiji came dashing in. He was the last student she had begun teaching. His older brother Eiichiro had been killed during the fight between the Ishin shishi and Shinsengumi. He came wondering here ragged and untrusting. Kaoru had been there to take care of him. He now lived with Gensai-sensei, helping clean and anything else Gensai-sensei might need. He seemed to have a small crush on Suzume.

"Okay everyone, begin your warm-up. Class will begin in five minutes," Kaoru said walking into the training room followed by the other three.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin walked through the town's marketplace, a sword at his side despite the new law. It wasn't his regular sword; it was a sakabatou. It was Kaoru's sakabatou. He was here now after running into Sano a few weeks ago. Sano told him where Kaoru was, and that he had a son named Kenji. Kenshin acknowledged the fact that Kaoru had remembered the name he had picked. Kenshin gave Sano some good news as well. Knowing Megumi's whereabouts Kenshin told Sano what had happened. She was safe now living with Enishi and Tomoe at present. 

Kenshin did not go into the whole story. Both men, although happy to meet once again, both felt an urgent need to set off to be reunited with the one they love. Kenshin was now making his way through the crowds of people. He prayed he would see Kaoru. He had been without her for so long, unable to find her, sometimes unable to even search for her because of the many things that had happened. 

Kenshin was glad to hear he had a son, but it pained him to know his son must be four or so now. He had missed so many important things. He wondered what his son looked like. Did he have Kenshin's red hair? Kenshin sighed.

"Kenji! Get back here! Kenji," a man's voice called.

Laughing with delight a small child ran right into Kenshin landing on his butt. Kenshin could not say anything as he saw the child in front of him. The child stared back with a questioning gaze. He looked exactly like Kenshin when he was younger except his eyes were a deep blue, instead of violet. 

"Kenji!"

Kenji turned as the voice approached. A younger man came over to Kenji, who began to laugh again running over to him. The man easily picked him up placing him on his shoulder not even seeing Kenshin. 

"I don't know if you should get that candy now. Your okaasan would be very upset if she knew…" the man's voice faded out as he walked through the crowd the small child named Kenji looking at him with adoration.

Kenshin was speechless as he stood there being bumped into by the people trying to pass him. There was no question in his mind as to who he had just seen, but that man, who was he? Kenshin began to walk again, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Ken-nii!" Ayame called upon seeing him.

She ran up to him to confirm her suspicions when he didn't answer right away.

"Ayame?" Kenshin said uncertainly at the girl.

"Yes!" she said pulling him toward a small clinic.

She had grown. He had last seen her at the age of ten. Now she must be fourteen, starting to grow into a beautiful girl. Going into the clinic Kenshin looked around.

"Suzume! Get out here! You won't believe who's here!" Ayame called out.

A ten-year old Suzume came running in her hair in pigtails. Her eyes widened on seeing Kenshin. Running over she threw herself in his arms.

"Ken-niisan!"

Kenshin hugged the excited girl back as Ayame joined in.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Ojii-san! Ken-nii is here!" Ayame called.

"Ken-nii is here!" Suzume repeated.

Gensai came into the room straightening his glasses. His mouth dropped open.

"Himura-san!"

"Gensai-sensei, it's good to see you," Kenshin said to the shocked man.

"Oh! Have you seen Kaoru-chan? No, of course not otherwise I doubt you'd be here! Oh, Kaoru-chan will be so happy!" Gensai said coming over to Kenshin.

"I actually don't know where she lives," Kenshin replied.

"Yes, of course. The Himura dojo is down the road. You can't miss it. Would you like some tea?"

"No, I am in a hurry," Kenshin said kindly.

"Gomen. I understand. You will have to come visit again," Gensai said following Kenshin outside.

He pointed out the direction for Kenshin to take. Kenshin thanked him saying goodbye to the happy Ayame and Suzume, promising to come visit soon. Kenshin had to resist the urge to run all the way there. He had spent so long looking for Kaoru that it seemed he was never going to find her. A strong feeling of happiness filled him as he walked.

"Excuse me, sir. Swords are prohibited," a man behind Kenshin said.

Turning to the voice he saw a uniformed man standing there arrogantly.

"I said swords are prohibited. You looking to get thrown in jail?"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru waved goodbye to her students as they left. Yutarou stayed behind.

"You are getting better everyday Yutarou," Kaoru complimented.

The boy beamed, "Do you think I could come practice tomorrow in the dojo?"

Kaoru wasn't teaching class that day, but Yutarou usually came anyway practicing on his own. Kaoru, when she had the time, enjoyed having him come for more practice.

"Sure. You have no need to ask."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" he called waving goodbye. 

"Okaasan!" Kenji said trying to wriggle off of Daisuke's shoulder as they entered passing Yutarou, who greeted Kenji briefly.

Daisuke grasped the energetic boy around the waist, helping him down before he fell. Kenji ran up to Kaoru excitedly.

"Okaasan! Want some?" Kenji said holding out his hand.

Kaoru shook her head, "Why don't you save it?"

"Okay," Kenji replied making his way to his room to put some of it away.

Daisuke came over to Kaoru.

"Thank you again. I swear I wouldn't know what to do without you," Kaoru said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I love Kenji."

Kaoru began to feel a little nervous as he stepped closer, "I have to start dinner."

"How was class?" Daisuke asked.

"It was good. My students are all very dedicated and brilliant."

"That's good."

Kaoru backed up a little, "Well, I really do need to start dinner."

"Kaoru…" Daisuke started dropping the san.

Daisuke reached up brushing some hair from Kaoru's face as the wind blew gently. Kaoru backed away from his touch.

"Kaoru, I love Kenji, but I also love his mother. I have for a long time now. And I was hoping she would let me heal her heart."

Kaoru was stunned speechless for several moments. He had told her he cared for her before, but he never had told her outright that he loved her.

"Daisuke…I'm married and…"

"He's gone Kaoru. He's never coming back," Daisuke interrupted gently.

"That's not true!" Kaoru replied in anger.

"I want to be a father to Kenji. I can provide for you. You won't have to work so hard. Why can't you except my offer?" 

"Why are you saying this now?" Kaoru asked.

"I have wanted to say it for a while, but I didn't have the money to give you what I wanted for that time. Now I do. When I was out, I bought you something. It's a western tradition. You give the woman you love a ring."

Daisuke held out a beautiful ring with a blue sapphire. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I've thought this over, and I love you and Kenji so much Kaoru."

"Daisuke…I can't…" Kaoru started to say.

"Don't say no. Kaoru…" Daisuke took her left hand in his.

Kaoru tried to take it back, but he wouldn't let go.

"I love you Kaoru," Daisuke stated looking into Kaoru's eyes.

Leaning forward he didn't give Kaoru a chance before he captured her lips with his. Kaoru was stunned not reacting to the soft kiss she was receiving. Daisuke pulled back slightly staring straight at Kaoru.

'Kenshin…'

"Daisuke…I love…"

"Okaasan! Who's that?" Kenji's voice rang out interrupting Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around to see a sight she had only seen in her dreams over the past four and a half years. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin had been slightly delayed by the police officer, but having not gone far from the clinic Gensai came out to help. The chief of police had arrived to handle the situation, recognizing Kenshin right away. Needless to say he wouldn't be bothered anymore. Touching Kaoru's sakabatou he walked down the road toward Himura dojo. Crossing a bridge he looked out across the lake. Smiling he continued starting to go into a more wooded area along the road. That's when he saw the dojo, his pace quickening. He anticipated the feeling of holding Kaoru in his arms again. As he approached the open entrance he heard voices and stopped abruptly.

The man from earlier was standing very close to Kaoru with her hand in his. 

Leaning even closer he spoke, "I love you Kaoru."

Kenshin felt an anger he hadn't felt in a long time stir in him. All his hopes on seeing Kaoru and holding her again were slipping away as the man suddenly kissed Kaoru, who did not stop him. Kenshin resisted the urge to step forward and pull the man away for even daring to touch Kaoru.

Kaoru stood stone still, "Daisuke…I love…"

Kenshin felt a painful constriction as he realized what she was about to say. She was interrupted though. Kenji, who had come back out, had seen Kenshin. 

With inquisitive eyes he pointed to Kenshin saying, "Okaasan! Who's that?"

Kaoru turned slowly to face him the blood draining from her face, "Kenshin?"

The man beside Kaoru visibly stiffened, an air of hostility surrounding him as he glared at Kenshin putting his arms around Kaoru possessively, pulling her close.

"Okaasan?" Kenji said looking over to Kaoru.

"Gomen nasai. I must have found the wrong place," Kenshin said pivoting around swiftly and walking away.

*I can't stay here right now. I can't see her right now. *

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called pulling away from Daisuke's arms.

He caught her wrist, "Kaoru, don't. Please I…"

"Gomen nasai," Kaoru replied sadly pulling her wrist free.

"Okaasan, who was that?" Kenji asked coming over.

"Stay right here Kenji. Okaasan is going to bring him back in just a second."

Kaoru looked at Daisuke before rushing outside. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere. Kaoru felt panic start to take hold of her. Kenshin had just been here. She had too see him.

'Where is he? No, this is wrong. This is all wrong!'

Kaoru closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm herself. She opened her senses searching for anything to give her a clue. Kaoru's eyes opened abruptly a smile spreading across her face despite the circumstances. Walking a little further she stepped onto the green grass coming beside a tree.

"Old habits die hard, ne?" Kaoru said staring across the glimmering lake.

She heard a rustle, but Kenshin did not come down.

"Kenshin…"

"Don't say anything Kaoru. It is fine," Kenshin interrupted.

"Can't you come down here and talk to me? It's been so long."

Kenshin dropped down easily, leaning against the tree. Kaoru couldn't look at him, if she did she would break down. Who was she kidding, already a knot was forming in her stomach.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Kaoru said tears brimming in her eyes finally looking over at Kenshin.

"Are you?" Kenshin asked neutrally.

Kaoru could no longer hold back the tears. She had not let herself cry in a long time. Now she could not stop. She abruptly rushed to him throwing her arms around him as she began to sob. Kenshin held her tight burying his face in her hair.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" Kaoru cried out in muffled tones against his gi as he held her shaking frame firmly to him. 

"Gomen. I wanted to come to you as soon as possible, but…" Kenshin trailed off trying his best to hold back his own tears.

Kaoru looked up, "Kenshin, what you just saw wasn't what it looked like. You have to believe me. I was trying to tell him I loved you. I have waited so long to see you! I never gave up hope."

Kenshin felt a weight lift from his heart, believing her words. He pressed a finger to her lip as she tried to say more. Trailing his finger along her lower lip he brought it to her chin lifting it up. With his other hand he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he leaned forward giving her a tender and slow kiss. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him once again, holding tight as she responded and raised the intensity of the kiss. Finally pulling back, Kaoru took his hand in hers.

"Kenshin, I want you to meet our son," Kaoru said softly.

Holding Kaoru's hand Kenshin started to follow Kaoru back both a little dazed at actually seeing each other again. Kaoru didn't even ask how he had found her. She didn't care, he was here now, and it was as if they had never been separated.

"Please don't be mad at Daisuke. He's just…well I don't know, but he really is a good person and…"

"Do not worry Kaoru," Kenshin reassured.

Kaoru gave his hand a squeeze before going back inside. Kenji was sitting outside with a frown.

"Dai-nii left Okaasan!" Kenji said sullenly.

"Don't worry Kenji, he'll be back," Kaoru said, "Kenji…I want you to meet your Otousan."

Kenji stood up looking at Kenshin. Kenshin kneeled down so Kenji could get a better look.

Kenji looked up to his mother, "This is Otousan?"

Kaoru nodded. Kenji moved curiously forward reaching his hand out to touch Kenshin's face. He then leaned forward carefully studying his eyes as one hand pulled Kenshin's cheek out. 

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed after Kenji grabbed his other cheek pulling on it.

Kenshin made a funny expression causing Kenji to laugh. Kenji let go watching to see what Kenshin would do next.

"I have a gift for you Kenji," Kenshin said pulling out a small spinning top.

Kenji immediately grabbed it looking at it questioningly.

"Do you want me to show you how to use it?"

Kenji nodded eagerly deciding to trust Kenshin. Kenji wasn't shy at all, and immediately decided he liked Kenshin. Kaoru watched as Kenshin showed Kenji what to do. Kenji began to laugh and tried it on his own. He couldn't get it to spin right, so Kenshin showed him again helping him the second time. Kaoru was still adjusting to the fact that she wasn't dreaming this. That Kenshin was actually here playing with their son. Kenshin looked up to Kaoru love in his eyes.

"I'm going to make dinner," Kaoru announced.

"You can cook?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru frowned, "Yes, I can cook!"

Kenji jumped up, "Okaasan doesn't burn food anymore! Ojii-san said so."

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru's expression darkened as she muttered something about Gensai.

"Think we should help just in case?" Kenshin asked in a conspiring tone.

Kenji nodded holding his arms out to be held by Kenshin. Picking him up, Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and gave her a kiss. Kenji leaned forward in Kenshin's arms also giving her a kiss.

Kenji looked at her quizzically, "Okaasan! Why are you crying?"

Kaoru shook her head wiping her eyes, "I'm happy."

_____________________________________________________________________________

That night Daisuke did not return. Kaoru worried for him slightly, but was sure he had found somewhere else to stay the night. Kaoru truly liked Daisuke. He was helpful, kind, he did love her son, but she had repeatedly turned away his attentions. She did want them not to talk anymore because of this, but she understood what he must be feeling now. It would be awkward the next time they talked. Kaoru continued to look up at the stars still trying to believe that Kenshin was actually here, and that their son had welcomed and accepted him so easily.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly coming to sit by her after putting Kenji to bed.

"I'm still trying to believe this is real that you are actually here after so long."

Kaoru felt his hand on her cheek turning her face to his, "I really am here, and I'm never leaving you again."

Kaoru leaned into his touch, smiling, "I told him about you. I wanted him to know he had an father that loved him. I was worried he might not take to you right away, but I was wrong."

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru," Kenshin said softly.

"For what?"

"For not being here to take care of you and our son. I promised we would never be apart again," Kenshin replied gently hugging her to him.

"Shhh, Kenshin. It's not your fault. I promised too. We did what we had to do, none of it matters. You're here now."

"Many things happened after that day…" Kenshin started.

Kaoru placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, "We can talk about what happened tomorrow. Tonight I just want to live in the present. I just want to be with you."

"I've missed you so much koishii."

"We have a lot of time we need to make up anata," Kaoru replied with a mischievous smile.

________________________________________________________________________

Daisuke stumbled blindly around. He had left immediately after Kaoru had. He couldn't stay there. Why had he waited so long to ask her? If he had done so sooner Kaoru would have been his. Instead he played the helpful caring brother type. He had even come all the way here apprenticed to the meanest boss he had ever had. Still Kaoru didn't see. He had taken care of Kenji. He had begun to imagine Kenji calling him otousan as Kaoru came out to announce dinner calling him anata.

Daisuke had waited believing her husband dead and gone. He wanted Kaoru to have a chance to accept the loss, but she never did. Ever since that horrible night when he had accidentally tripped on her, he had felt a strong connection with her. 

"Why!? Why now?! Why did he come back now!?" Daisuke shouted to the empty street almost falling down.

He had been sure Kaoru was going to say she loved him. 

He remembered hearing her soft words, "Daisuke…I love…"

But then that bastard showed up. It wasn't fair! Kaoru loved him. Why would she want someone that had abandoned her? Kenshin should have found her within those four years if he truly loved her. No, Daisuke didn't understand. He wouldn't accept this. He couldn't accept this.

"Himura Kenshin! Kaoru is mine!"

______________________________________________________________________________

A young man stood outside the darkened town surveying it. His once spiky hair now longer, fell around his face almost covering his eyes. He was tall and lean with a serious look in his eyes. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he continued to scrutinize the town before him. At the sound of someone behind him he gripped his katana pulling it out with easy grace blocking the attack. The attacker laughed softly stepping closer. 

"Was that necessary?" the young man asked.

"Just making sure your guard is up!" the other person replied.

"I won't be caught unaware, especially by you," the young man said smiling toward his companion. 

The other man laughed easily, "Give me some credit! I've trained longer than you. Just cause I'm not naturally talented…"

The young man held his hand up silencing the other. A man stumbled blindly around nearing the edge of the town. 

"Why!? Why now?! Why did he come back now!?" the drunk shouted tripping over nothing.

"Heh! Heh! He sure is drunk. Just look at him."

The young man nodded at his companion's words with a look of disgust on his face. The drunk wiped his face as if trying to clear his thoughts. 

Suddenly his hands clenched, "Himura Kenshin! Kaoru is mine!"

The young man started at the words as his companion laughed at the drunk's antics.

"This town is our next target?" the young man asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to check it out," the young man answered dashing off before the other could say a word.

"Eh? Oh well, I never will understand that guy."

^_________________________________________________________________________^

I think we all now who that is right?! But anyway! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought! Oh and I will be explaining some of the things I mentioned vaguely such as about Megumi and where Kenshin was and all that!

Kyaa Kyaff saying until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Yahiko arrives

Kyaa Kyaff here again!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin & characters aren't mine. *sigh*

__________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 2: Yahiko arrives

It was the middle of the night. Kaoru had woken from a contented sleep with Kenshin by her side. She had no idea why she woke though. One second she was sleeping the next she was wide-awake. She listened thinking maybe Kenji had made some noise from inside his room. She was greeted by the sounds of night. Kaoru slipped from Kenshin's arms and stood up. Looking back at him in the darkened room she smiled. It really wasn't a dream. His red hair spilled around his face as he continued to breath gently in sleep. He was still the same handsome person she had fallen in love with as a child. They had gone through so much to get to this point. None of it mattered now. She was surprised he didn't wake up when she had moved. He must be exhausted from his traveling. Kaoru went to her door and slid it open stepping out and closing it quietly behind her. 

A soft breeze caught her hair causing some of it to drift across her face. She brought her hand up hooking it back behind her ear. She went to Kenji's door and peeked inside. He was curled up with one fist near his mouth. Kaoru sighed happily closing the door. She looked around the yard before sitting on the porch. Her hands folded in her lap she closed her eyes to better sense all that was around here. She heard soft footsteps behind her and smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kenshin asked tickling her ear with his warm breath.

"I woke up suddenly, and it's so lovely out here. I do this a lot actually."

Kenshin took a seat behind her pulling her into his arms, "You scared me. I woke up and you weren't there. I thought I had dreamed seeing you again for a moment."

Kaoru heard the underlying sorrow in his words. She snuggled closer leaning against him.

"Gomen ne."

Kenshin laughed softly, "No need to apologize."

Kaoru laced her fingers through his bringing his hand to her lips. Kenshin gave her a soft squeeze with his other hand. Both sat there in comfortable silence. Suddenly the silence was interrupted.

"Did you hear that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru stood Kenshin following. Someone was here, and Kaoru was going to find out whom. Before she could step forward a figure appeared by the wall.

"Still as observant as ever busu," the man said stepping forward.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. 

'Is it really…?'

The man put a hand on his hip. He had long brown hair falling around his face instead of the short spiky hair. He was taller then her and his voice though not deep was more mature then she remembered. She noticed the sword at his side, but it didn't concern her. Kaoru tried to say something but couldn't.

"Kaoru…?" Kenshin said uncertainly.

Kaoru smiled giving Kenshin a reassuring nod before stepping forward.

"Myojin Yahiko! Where have you been!? And after all this time you call me busu! You haven't matured one bit!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Yahiko relaxed worried Kaoru wasn't going to recognize him, "I called you busu, cause you are as ugly as ever."

Kaoru rushed forward throwing her arms around him happily. Yahiko hugged her close amazed at how short Kaoru really was. She had never been tall, but she had always been taller then him. He laughed at her tears as she pulled away.

"That night I…"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm happy to see you are all right. I never gave up hope though. After all Kaoru, you have survived worse."

"Who's this okaasan?" Kenji asked having been woken by all the noise.

Seeing Kenshin he walked over to him rubbing his eyes in a tired fashion before holding his arms up in a gesture to be held. Kenshin picked him up easily reveling in the fact that his son accepted him so quickly. That his son wanted to be held by him.

"You have a son?" Yahiko asked surprised.

Kaoru nodded leading him over there "This is Uncle Yahiko."

"Ya…iko," Kenji frowned at the name before saying it again, "Yahiko."

Kenji smiled with triumph.

"What's your name?" Yahiko asked the boy.

"Kenji! This is my otousan!" Kenji said pointing to Kenshin proudly.

Yahiko smiled at the boy, turning to Kaoru he spoke in a serious tone, "I must speak with you."

Kaoru looked at him in concern, "Okay. Kenji aren't you supposed to be asleep."

Kenji shook his head, "No."

"I think you are," she said taking the wriggling boy from Kenshin's arms.

Kenji yawned trying to cover it up, "No, I'm not."

Kaoru slid open his door, "If you go to sleep, I might take you to get candy tomorrow."

Kenji's eyes widened, "Really!?"

"Maybe," Kaoru said pulling his blanket up as she settled him down.

Kenji already turned over closing his eyes. Kaoru leaned forward giving him a small kiss. She then stepped out seeing Kenshin and Yahiko waiting for her.

"Come on, why don't I make some tea."

"I'll pass," Yahiko said remembering the last time he had tea made by Kaoru.

Kaoru's face fell, "Yahiko, I can make good tea now."

Yahiko looked skeptical. 

"Since when do you use a sword," Kenshin asked as Kaoru disappeared into the kitchen.

"Since four years ago," Yahiko replied steadily.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to come back. Once everyone was settled Yahiko began to speak.

"Tomorrow this town is going to be attacked."

"What!?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No one will be hurt as long as they cooperate. No harm done. So, I have come to warn you to hide somewhere tomorrow before night falls just in case."

"What are you talking about? Yahiko…" Kaoru trailed off as Yahiko held his hand up.

"It's a long story. I just wanted you to know. That's all Kaoru. I don't expect to see you again after this."

Kaoru stood up as Yahiko did. Kenshin continued his silent observation of Yahiko.

"Yahiko…"

"I'm a different person now. Gomen ne. I just wanted to see you and warn you," Yahiko interrupted turning away and sliding open the door.

Kaoru went around the table grabbing his arm to stop him, "Why? Does this have to do with that man? They were there that night killing people mercilessly. Yahiko!"

Yahiko pulled his arm from her grip, "Things are not the same anymore. They never will be."

Yahiko looked directly at Kaoru, "Thank you Kaoru for always making me know I was important as a person. Thank you for protecting me."

With that he dashed out of the room leaving Kaoru stunned. Kenshin came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I won't accept that as goodbye," Kaoru stated firmly as she stared into the darkness that had engulfed Yahiko's form.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yahiko made his way all the way back to where the group was camped. Slipping silently passed the sleeping forms on the ground; he made his way to his tent. Being the son of the leader had its privileges. Pushing the flap back he stepped inside seeing a candle burning softly. Yahiko smiled.

"What are you still doing awake?" Yahiko asked.

Tsubame was lying on their futon, "Waiting for you to come back obviously."

Yahiko blew out the candle before lying next to Tsubame, placing a hand against her stomach. 

Tsubame giggled softly, "It's too early to feel anything. Give it as least another month."

Yahiko kissed the back of her neck, "I'm too impatient."

"You're too impatient. I'm the one that has to carry our child. All you have to do is sit and watch."

Yahiko pulled her closer to him.

"Is something the matter?" Tsubame asked knowing there was something bothering him.

Tsubame had the uncanny ability of always knowing how Yahiko was feeling no matter what face he put up. She said his eyes, his voice, everything gave it away. If he was upset, everyone else would think he was in the best of moods. Not Tsubame though.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Gomen ne, Yahiko," Tsubame said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The only reason you are doing this? It's because of me," Tsubame said watching the tent wall with a sorrowful expression.

"No, it's not your fault. Stop. We've been through this already," Yahiko said evenly.

Tsubame made no reply.

"Koishii…" Yahiko started.

"Shh…it's pretty late. We should both get some sleep."

Yahiko wanted to say more, but decided against it. Instead he just held her close as he drifted off to sleep praying Kaoru would take his advice.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was early morning as Enishi finished practicing with his sword. Stepping out of the training room he took a deep breath, smelling the wonderful aroma of Tomoe's cooking. He then heard Megumi's scary laugh. Enishi didn't want to know what she was saying. He found the woman almost insufferable. She did help with money matters though. After Kenshin had brought her to where Tomoe and Enishi now lived, she had quickly established herself as a reliable doctor. She was flirtatious and annoying, but Enishi glimpsed a haunted look in her eyes when she thought no one was around. 

Kenshin hadn't mentioned what had happened, and Enishi didn't bother to ask. As he stepped into the kitchen Megumi turned to him.

"So you two didn't 'do' anything last night?" 

Enishi resisted his urge to strangle her. Megumi would never understand Enishi's feelings for Tomoe. He loved her and had nothing wrong with saying so. However, the love he felt was brotherly love. Megumi tried to make more of it than there was.

"Nothing happened last night," Tomoe replied calmly.

Enishi sighed going to the table and kneeling down. Last night Tomoe had woken up from a horrible dream. Enishi had gone to comfort her from her nightmares upon hearing her crying. Sometimes she had the most awful dreams from her past. He had spent the night in her room comforting her. That was how Megumi had found them. She had begun jumping to conclusions right away. Just as Tomoe finished breakfast Enishi sensed someone at the gate. 

"I'll be right back," Enishi said getting up.

Tomoe looked at him quizzically, but he waved away her concern.

Going outside he saw a tall man standing by the front. Enishi thought he might have seen him somewhere, but he couldn't remember. The man was unkempt looking. The fact that he hadn't shaved in a few days was evident. He was dirty and disheveled and looked like he had been traveling without break.

"Yes?" Enishi asked.

"Does Takani Megumi live here?" the man asked urgently.

"Who are you?"

"Sano…?" Megumi said coming out to see whom Enishi was talking to.

"Megitsune!" Sano said his eyes lighting up.

Enishi finally remembered the man. He had met him very briefly before, really remembering the name more than anything. Sano ran passed Enishi and gathered Megumi into his arms as if he was drowning, and she was his only support. He then kissed her firmly on the lips. Enishi watched as Megumi's eyes widened before shoving Sano away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, tori-atama?" Megumi yelled.

Sano grinned at her, "I missed you."

"You smell. Ugh! I just bathed! Now I have to go bathe again to get this disgusting smell off of me!"

"I'll help," Sano offered taking in the sight of her.

Megumi turned red before she started yelling at him. Sano continued to grin as he watched Megumi with a serene demeanor. Enishi felt a small smile creep across his face. He had a feeling this man would become a resident. Megumi's flushed face made Enishi want to laugh. He was happy. Megumi wouldn't have time to bother him now.

By noon Sano had been provided a room and was able to take a nice long bath. He was beyond happy. He had finally found Megumi, and she was safe. Tomoe was making lunch as Sano sauntered in.

"You don't mind me staying for a little while?" Sano asked.

"Yes, we do," Megumi said.

"It is no problem," Tomoe replied at the same time.

Sano gave Megumi, "I know you're excited, Megitsune. Try not to sneak into my room at night though."

She sent him a glare before leaving the room and walking outside right into Enishi.

"Watch where you're going? Or are you too busy daydreaming about Sano?" Enishi asked unable to stop himself.

He felt the need to get her back for all the things she had said to him. She glared at him shoving passed.

"Lunch will be ready soon," Enishi called after her.

She made no reply as she went toward her room. Once inside she let a soft smile grace her face, touching a hand to her lips as she remembered how Sano had held her earlier that day. Megumi was overjoyed to see him after so long. When she had stepped out of the house, she had to look twice before actually believing Sano was there. As he had kissed her, she felt she could stay like that forever, but then her normal reaction whenever he was around kicked in.

Megumi couldn't help it, but she knew from the smile Sano sent her that he wasn't buying her act. Why did she put one up anyway? She was afraid. Sano made her feel uncertain, when she was always so sure of herself around everyone else. She didn't like how she lost control of her emotions at the sight of him. Maybe that's why she continual pushed him away, doing as much good as trying to light a fire with water. Megumi didn't want to admit it, but…she loved him. A shock had run through her system as he had held her. Even after so many years, she realized how much she had wanted to see him, had wanted to hear him, had wanted him to hold her. 

There had been plenty of men interested in her. It took one second for her sharp tongue to drive them away. They didn't laugh and wave away her insult. They didn't call her Megitsune. They didn't stand there self-assured and cocky. Only Sano did, and she had pushed every man away, no matter how kind and wonderful, secretly hoping to see Sano again. Someone tapped lightly on her door.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is ready," Sano said.

"I'll be there in a second," she replied.

Megumi listened as he walked away. Next time…next time he held her…she wouldn't push him away. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru returned from Gensai's place after telling him what had happened last night. He had thanked her kindly, but told her he couldn't possibly leave knowing this. If anyone was hurt…that was how Kaoru had come to have Ayame, Suzume, and Eiji. She had no plans on leaving, but she had to protect these children if what Yahiko said was true. Yutarou was already in the training room practicing by himself. Kaoru saw Kenshin doing the laundry while Kenji mimicked Yutarou's swings with the small shinai he had. Daisuke hadn't come back since yesterday. Kaoru realized he would come back when he was ready, all of his things still in his room.

Kenji waved excitedly before running over to say hi to everyone. Kaoru walked over to where Kenshin was still doing laundry. 

"What are you doing?"

"The laundry," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru cleared her throat, "Yes, I know that. Why?"

"I stayed with Shishou for a little while. He thought I should pick up the habit again."

Kaoru laughed remembering the arrogant man she had met once. Kenshin shot her a playful glare.

"I spoke with Gensai-sensei. He decided to stay. I visited Uki and Outa, two more students of mine. They are coming over later."

"Where will they all hide?" Kenshin asked.

"The training dojo. I discovered a place that must have been built for such a purpose. It will fit all of them, and it is not so easily discovered. Gensai-sensei said he would speak to some people, his word is much more valuable than me."

Kenshin nodded taking this all in, "For now, let's enjoy the day then."

Kenji shouted as he ran full speed for Eiji, who jumped out of the way. Ayame laughed as Kenji came after her next. Kaoru smiled as Kenji chased everyone trying to get them. Yutarou, who kept practicing as diligently as ever, became Kenji's next target. 

"You're the bad man now!" Kenji shouted before running away.

Yutarou looked at the others before deciding to play along.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yahiko, what is wrong? You can tell me?" Tsubame said seeing Yahiko's agitation.

"It's nothing Tsubame. We will be leaving soon. I just hope they took my advice."

"Who?" Tsubame asked.

Damn, he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. Yahiko turned to Tsubame, who was giving him a look that said you better tell me.

"Kenshin and Kaoru."

Tsubame's eyes widened, "Is that where you were last night? Why didn't you tell me? Yahiko!"

Yahiko put a hand to her cheek caressing it softly, "Gomen, I didn't want to worry you. I warned them though, and even though I told you, we can't see them again after this. He wouldn't allow it."

Tsubame looked around quickly before settling her gaze back on him, "They can help us."

Yahiko shook his head, "No, I don't want them involved."

Tsubame began to become angry, "I don't want to raise a child with these people. I stay because I have to. I know they use me to keep you here. Why do you think they spared my life that night?"

Yahiko looked down. Tsubame merely lifted his chin back up.

"Yahiko," Tsubame began gently, "He may be your father, but he is not a good person. You are not him. You will not become him."

"The only reason his men no longer kill is because of me. It's the only thing I can do to keep people safe. Tsubame if I can get you out of here I will, but I cannot stay with you."

"I will follow you wherever you go," Tsubame held his arm tight as he turned away, "The only way to keep people safe is by stopping them completely."

"Impossible," Yahiko muttered.

Tsubame went to say something, but was cut off as Keiichi, Yahiko's best friend, called to him, "Come on man."

"Be there in a sec," Yahiko called back.

He hugged Tsubame briefly before releasing her, "Please stay put."

Tsubame did not reply as he kissed her goodbye. She watched him walk away already feeling another pair of eyes watching her to make sure she didn't try and leave.

"Things can't continue like this," Tsubame whispered softly to herself.

^_______________________________________________________________________^

And there is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Again I will explain what happened to everyone in due time! Wondering where Daisuke is…he'll be back.

Thanks goes out to Nikki-chan, Val, lizzie, Shunu no Miko, ewunia, Blue Moon, Saki, Kamimura Kaoru, KanbiAme, Chiki, Kriska, Shizuka, me me me and only me, Kaede Shirakawa, Gypsy-chan, Apple, Joey, Crescentstar, rEdpiLL, hosi-ni-onegai, moonblossom, Ann-dono, Chu, and sTrAwBeRrY, Lina, Bek, tiggergirl, dfourthhorseman, Hitokiri X, Battousai, and Jim for your wonderful reviews! 

Hmm…next chapter I'll give you guys an individual thanks cause I love to, but I don't have the time right now! Hope to hear from you again!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Tsubame leaves, Sayo appears

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Not matter how much I wish it were true…the RK characters do not belong to me. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 3: Tsubame leaves, Sayo appears

Kaoru sat quietly on the porch beside Kenshin. There was nothing more for them to do. When Uki and Outa arrived Kaoru had all the children go hide with Uki in charge. The young woman listened as Kaoru explained what to do for what could possibly happen. The girl had nodded holding Kenji on her hip. 

Kenshin had Kaoru's sakabatou by his side. He tried to hand it to Kaoru, but she merely shook her head with a smile saying it belonged to him now. She would use a shinai. They had no plans on fighting unless necessary. They were both excellent fighters, but were hoping it wouldn't be necessary. They didn't know what to expect from this night.

Kaoru traced her foot along the ground as she spoke, "I hope Yahiko is alright. The baka…"

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's little outburst at the end, "Maa maa Kaoru. Yahiko is probably doing what he thinks he must."

"What's going to happen? I can't let those men just come here and take what they want. I can't let Yahiko just walk away."

"Let them take our material possessions. If we start something here others will suffer," Kenshin said.

Kaoru sighed brushing a lock of red hair from Kenshin's eyes, "I'm so happy you are here with me."

He grasped her hand gently in his, "As am I."

A feeling of contentment welled up in Kaoru as Kenshin watched her steadily with reassuring eyes. Kaoru smiled softly before reaching her hand out to touch Kenshin's cheek. She ran her hand tenderly along his scar. Kaoru's smile turned impish before she grabbed his cheek suddenly pulling it out with a painful grip.

"Oro!!!"

"Promise me something. And you better not break it or you'll suffer the consequences of my wrath," Kaoru said seriously.

Kenshin nodded ready to hear what she had to say as she pinched his cheek.

"You will not go off on your own to take care of this problem. No matter what, you got that?"

Kenshin nodded, but before Kaoru could say another word, he grabbed her cheek in a painful pinch.

"You must promise as well."

Both of them stared each other down before they released each other's cheek with a laugh.

Giggling Kaoru nodded, "I won't leave anywhere without you. No matter what. Never again."

"Neither will I."

"Good," Kaoru said satisfied as Kenshin's arm went around her waist to slide her closer to him. 

"That's better," he murmured as Kaoru snuggled up against him.

A few seconds of peace followed this moment as Kenshin whispered softly to her, the night barely catching her quiet replies. 

"They have arrived," Kenshin said reluctantly as he tightened his grip on Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed, "Remember our promise."

Kenshin released her and stood, "You don't forget either."

Kaoru watched as figures began to appear from the shadows. Taking a deep breath she stood, a look of determination taking hold of her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tsubame sat sullenly looking at the fire in front of her. She was trying to figure a way to get away from the man watching her. She didn't know his name. She didn't bother to learn it. She wasn't planning on staying long. Looking around she saw a thick branch lying on the ground where the clearing met with the dark forest trees. Her eyes narrowed as a plan formulated. It was only one man she had to worry about. All the other men would be in town while the man watching her cursed his bad luck at being left behind to watch 'Yahiko's woman'. Standing up she began to walk toward the forest.

"Where do you think you are going?" the man hissed.

"I must relieve myself."

The man scowled standing to follow her.

"You going to watch me?" Tsubame asked incredulous.

The man sneered at her, "Not interested woman. I'm just making sure you don't go anywhere."

Tsubame took a few more steps toward the forest as the man followed. Her steps suddenly faltered, and she began to moan. A hand clenched her stomach.

"What's the matter?" the man asked urgently not wishing to be blamed for any harm done to her.

"The baby…something's wrong…" Tsubame stuttered as she took a couple more steps forward.

She dropped down to her knees her hand landing on the branch she had sought out. The man kneeled by her side uncertainly.

"You probably ate something that didn't agree with you. You'll be perfectly fine. Now quit your bellyaching," the man ordered nervously.

Tsubame let out another moan of pain bending further down before shoving the man away and coming at him with the branch. She hit him the first time, but didn't knock him out. In a panic she swung again and caught the side of his head. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Her eyes widened as she saw him bleeding. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard. Much to her relief she saw him breathing. 

Wiping the dirt from her hands Tsubame steeled her expression before slipping away into the darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Sorry to ruin your night," the first man said as he came forward.

*That voice…so familiar. *

Kenshin paled as the man stepped closer with four other men behind him. It took all Kenshin's willpower to continue to stand there calmly, when all he wanted to do was slice the smiling man in half. Kenshin tried to control his emotions as memories flooded his mind.

--------------------------------------------

The boss stood pushing her out of the way a malicious smile on his face.

"You can have her."

He walked up to Shinta seizing him by the collar of his gi top. 

"You sure are a pretty boy aren't you? Why don't we get better acquainted?" The boss said running his fingers through Shinta's hair. 

Shinta's eyes widened in horror. Tomoe's cries began to ring through the room. Shinta was helpless to do anything.

--------------------------------------------

*It's him. It's him. *

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru asked quietly as Kenshin stood still his eyes glued on the man in front of them.

Two more men emerged from the shadows leering at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"What have we here, boss?"

The man laughed, "A small little dojo…a little away from the town. Myojin-sama would never know…"

The others' eyes gleamed at the suggestion of violence.

"Never know. You might want to be careful what you say and do. Especially when I'm around," said the last man stepping from the shadows. The boss's eyes widened in fear.

"Myojin-sama…I…I was just joking," the man stuttered.

Myojin sighed running a hand through his hair, "I thought you might do something like this without my son with you. Now the question is what to do with you. One cannot repeat the same mistake and get away with it."

"Gomen nasai! It was just a joke. I would never…" the man started but was cut off as Myojin stepped closer and swung his large weapon at the man instantly killing him.

All the other men stared at him in silence.

Myojin laughed arrogantly, "Anyone else wish to defy me?"

Everyone remained quiet. Myojin's eyes trailed over to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"You," he said directing his attention at Kaoru, "Who are you? I've seen you somewhere."

Kenshin edged closer to Kaoru not liking the way the man's eyes perused Kaoru. Kaoru watched him silently refusing to answer. Myojin squinted and thought for a second before a thought struck him. He looked pleased.

"I told you we would meet again. How can I forget such beauty, and such a talented fighter as well? Your leg must have healed nicely."

Hearing this news angered Kenshin further.

"It did," Kaoru said frostily.

Myojin looked amused, "Such a tone. What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No."

"But I'm happy to see you," Myojin said with false hurt.

Kaoru gripped the hand in her shinai. Her eyes were flaring at his comments.

"That's it. That's the look I want to see in your eyes. Such beauty. Yes."

Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru, blocking Myojin's view of Kaoru.

"Is there a problem?" Myojin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take what you want and leave," Kenshin stated firmly.

Myojin's smile widened, "What if I want the woman behind you?"

Kenshin's hand went to the hilt of his sword. Kaoru put a hand over his.

"I don't want her like that. Calm yourself. I wish to fight her again. It was a pleasure last time."

Kaoru looked at the man like he was crazy, "Where's Yahiko?"

"My son…? Why he's visiting the town with a couple of friends," Myojin replied.

The men around Myojin began to get restless wondering when they could get to work. They weren't interested in all this talk, but didn't dare say a word for fear of being killed. 

"Because I like you so much I'm going to leave your little dojo alone. If you promise the next time we meet you won't disappoint me, Himura Kaoru. We will fight again," Myojin said.

Kaoru's expression turned grim, "Fine. I will fight you next time we meet."

Myojin smiled looking like a satisfied child, "Good. With that said. Let's leave. You two inform the rest not to touch this dojo unless they wish to face me. You three clean up that mess. It would be rather rude if we didn't."

Kaoru watched as they grabbed the dead man's body and left. Kenshin was trembling with anger beside her. 

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Why did you agree?"

"I had no choice," Kaoru replied.

"I won't allow it. I won't allow you to fight him."

"Kenshin…"

A rustling noise was heard putting the two back on the alert. They waited as someone came from behind the house.

"Kaoru!" the voice exclaimed.

Kaoru lowered the shinai in her hands with a puzzled expression.

"Who's there?"

"It's Tsubame."

"Tsubame…?"

The girl making there way over to them was definitely Tsubame. Kaoru rushed over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for your help," Tsubame said.

Kaoru led her over to the porch to sit down, "How did you get here?"

"I came here with Yahiko."

"Are you hurt at all?" Kaoru asked looking her over.

"No but please…I need you help."

"What can we do?" Kenshin asked.

___________________________________________________________________________

Luckily no one had gotten hurt that night. Yahiko had kept control quite well, and only had to command two or three people. Most had been hidden away. Kaoru must have warned most everyone. It was a profitable night, and after this they could move on to somewhere else. He glanced back wistfully as they left the town. He wished to see Kaoru. Sighing his pace quickened in anticipation of seeing Tsubame again.

Keiichi came up from behind clapping a firm hand on Yahiko's shoulder, "Eager to see your woman I see."

Yahiko shrugged out of his grasp, "She has a name."

"Aw…calm down. Today went well, don't you think? I thought for sure we were going to have to take care of that young guy. Sometimes I forget about your skill."

Yahiko frowned as he saw someone rushing down the side toward them.

"Hey isn't that Goran?"

Yahiko looked in the dawning light to see Goran, the man that was supposed to be watching Tsubame. As the man reached him he leaned over catching his breath. Yahiko beyond worried grabbed the man's collar pulling him up.

"Where's Tsubame? Why aren't you watching her?"

The man shoved him away, "The bitch knocked me out and took off."

Yahiko grabbed him again a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Never call her that again unless you value your life."

Keiichi tried to calm Yahiko down. Shoving the man away he took a deep breath.

"Where could she be going?" Keiichi said more to himself.

Yahiko felt a pain in his chest. He knew where she had went, to Kenshin and Kaoru. She would ask for their help. He couldn't allow them to get involved. 

"Find my father. Tell him we must leave immediately," Yahiko ordered looking at Goran.

The man shot him a glare before doing as he was told.

"You going to just leave her?" Keiichi asked confused.

"She left of her own free will. I won't drag her back."

He would make sure they moved out. Then Tsubame could stay with Kenshin and Kaoru and live a normal life. She would be safe and so would their child. Yahiko closed his eyes for a second at the thought of never seeing her again. This was better. This was better for her. 

"Come on Keiichi. What do you take me for a lovesick fool? There's plenty of women out there," Yahiko said trying to sound nonchalant.

"That's what I've been telling you. Glad you finally decided to listen. Besides she was pregnant. That is around the time you want to get rid of them. They start talking about marriage or settling down. They're just an enjoyable and pleasurable means of keeping warm at night."

"Yeah," Yahiko said halfheartedly. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru put a hand to her forehead as Tsubame looked at the brightening sky with worry. She knew once Yahiko found out she left he would try to leave as soon as possible. She knew why he would do it, to keep her safe. 

"We have to go then. I don't know what we can do, but…"

Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder, "We go together."

Kaoru nodded as she stood, "I'm going to get the children now. It should be completely safe."

Kenshin was left alone with Tsubame.

"He feels obligated to stay," Tsubame said softly, "He found out one day that he could stop them from killing if they could still make a profit not to many cared. The others he just ordered to stop. His father is crazy, but he listens to Yahiko. He seems to adore him."

"This will be a bigger problem. We cannot just rescue Yahiko, the men will still be there."

"There are nothing without Myojin-san, but scattered harmless fools," Tsubame said softly.

"Then we will take him out."

"Easier said then done," Tsubame replied.

Kaoru came out of the training room holding a sleeping Kenji in her arms. Behind her were all the others looking very tired themselves. Tsubame smiled seeing a little version of Kenshin sleeping in Kaoru's arms.

"And who's that?"

"Our son Kenji," Kenshin replied.

"He looks just like you."

"And he's a handful, just like his father," Kaoru said as she got closer hearing Tsubame's comment.

Tsubame laughed. She was so happy they were together. They'd been through so much, and now she was sending them off to do something dangerous, interrupting their peaceful lives. 

"Tsubame!!!" Ayame and Suzume exclaimed at the same time finally recognizing her. They swarmed around her in delight asking her millions of questions. Kaoru went to put Kenji to bed as Uki followed with Outa. Eiji stood with Yutarou by the porch watching everyone else. 

"Uki could you do me a favor? This is Tsubame, a very good friend. Could you two watch the children? Kenshin and I have to go somewhere," Kaoru asked coming back from the room.

"Of course," Uki assured.

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin watching her, "Let's get ready to go. From what Tsubame told us we don't have much time."

"You're right."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi groaned as another loud noise was heard. She was trying to sleep, and all she kept hearing was that incessant noise. Giving up on the sleep idea she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was going to kill whoever was making so much noise. She should have figured who it was. By the time she got dressed and out there Sano was coming back inside wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked absolutely handsome walking toward her his shirt slung over his broad shoulder. Megumi resisted the urge to just keep staring.

"What were you doing? Trying to wake up the whole house!"

"Cool it Megitsune. I was practicing," Sano replied.

"Practicing what? How to annoy me even more!"

"Aww come on Megitsune, you don't need your beauty sleep. You're already beautiful enough," Sano said walking right passed her with a wink.

Megumi tried to reply but it came out as a huff. Her cheeks were turning red from his compliment. 

"I'm starving!" Sano declared walking into the house.

Megumi clenched her hand before turning and following Sano inside. He was already in the kitchen where Tomoe was preparing breakfast. 

"So glad to see you awake Megumi-san. You usually don't get up this early," Tomoe noted.

"Someone was making such a racket outside I had no other choice but to get up."

Enishi, who had just walked in, smirked. Megumi didn't look like her normally calm cynical self. She looked flustered and annoyed as she kept shooting glares at Sano. Yep, she wouldn't be bothering Enishi so much anymore, not with this guy around. He was beginning to like Sano more and more. 

Enishi was about to say something when there was a loud pounding at the door. He started before going to it immediately. Opening the door he saw a frantic looking man holding a young woman is his arms.

"Please does Takani-sensei live here?"

"Yes, come in. Place her over here. What's the matter?" Enishi said leading the man over to a couch as Megumi came out.

"What's happened?" Megumi asked coming over to the unconscious woman.

"She was perfectly fine one moment then the next she collapsed. I don't know what's wrong. She won't wake up."

"Enishi, bring her into the guest bedroom. She's seems to be having difficulty breathing. You what's your name?" Megumi asked.

"Shouzo Rorenzo," the man replied.

"You come with me," Megumi ordered as she walked toward her room.

It took her a couple seconds to find her things before handing them to Shouzo. She then left and went into the guest bedroom to see what she could do.

"What's her name?"

"Muto Sayo."

She then had everyone leave as she began to examine her. Shouzo stood outside the door with a worried expression. Sano came sauntering over to see what had happened.

Sano blinked in surprise, "Shouzo…?"

"Sagara…what?"

Enishi looked between the two men, "Seems you two know each other."

Sano ignored him moving toward Shouzo, but before he could say anything Megumi opened the door. Shouzo looked over at her expectant.

"She's resting now. She'll be fine for now, but…she has consumption."

Shouzo paled, "Are you sure?"

Sano craned his neck looking in the room to see whom they were talking about and almost choked on the food he was eating.

"Magdaria!"

Everyone turned to look at Sano's wide eyes.

"You know her?" Megumi asked.

"She has consumption! There's got to be something wrong. You can give her something for that right? I mean come on," Sano said looking at Megumi.

Megumi shook her head, "I can give her medicine, but it won't cure her. There is no cure."

Shouzo moved passed everyone to go into the room saying over his shoulder, "Whatever medicine, whatever price…I don't care."

Megumi watched as Sano went into the room as well with a dazed expression. Enishi saw the tiniest flicker of a frown on Megumi's face as she followed the two men in the room. Sano was beside the bed concern evident on his face.

"You should let her rest before you take her home. Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Megumi asked cordially.

Shouzo thanked her slowly releasing Sayo's hand. Sano stayed there a few moments longer before leaving the room without a word.

Shouzo declined her offer saying he had to go take care of the children Sayo looked after. Megumi and Tomoe insisted it was fine for Sayo to stay until he came back. After Shouzo left Megumi decided to check on Sayo. Things weren't looking too good. She could give her medicine to help, but it wouldn't cure her. Megumi's hand clenched. She hated feeling powerless to help. After all the lives she had ended all she could do was help others. Yet she couldn't even do that. There were some people beyond her help, and it pained her to know it. She reached her hand to the door, but stopped when she saw it was open a little. Voices drifted out to her. Looking through the space she saw Sano by the bed.

"It's so good to see you again, Sano."

Sano smiled softly, "It has been awhile."

"Is Shouzo here? Oh…what about the children?" Sayo asked looking alarmed.

Sano calmed her down, "Shouzo left to go take care of it. He wanted you to stay here until you felt better."

"I feel fine now," Sayo replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Sayo asked.

"You have consumption."

"I do," Sayo said with a nod.

Sano looked angry grabbing her by her shoulders, "Don't you care? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sayo lowered her face placing a hand on Sano's, "You were leaving. I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me!? Magdaria…"

"It's in the hands of God now," Sayo interrupted.

"Damn it all! Why must you be like this?" Sano asked giving her a little shake.

Megumi stood very still as they talked. She couldn't seem to make her body move. She just wanted to run away, pretend she had never seen this.

"Please calm down Sano. I have accepted my fate."

"Well I won't! I care about you," Sano added softly.

Megumi started at his words. The numbness that overtook her dissipated as she backed away from the room. She took a couple steps down the hall before she saw Tomoe.

"Megumi, is something the matter?" Tomoe asked carrying a tray of food.

Megumi turned with a smile, "No, I was just heading over to see how Muto-san was."

"I brought some food for her. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," Megumi replied amazed at how stable her voice sounded.

Megumi went to the door her hand pausing for a second before opening it. Sano look over with a start releasing Sayo's shoulders.

Megumi forced another smile without even looking at Sano, "I see you've woken up. I hope this baka didn't bother you."

"Oh no…it's quite alright."

"I've brought some food for you. You must be hungry," Tomoe said setting the tray down.

"Gomen. I don't mean to impose," Sayo said.

"It's fine. Health is important. Once you're done eating I'll be back to check up on you," Megumi informed her while walking toward the door.

"Thank you."

Megumi didn't reply as she went into the hall. She kept herself perfectly composed as she headed toward her bedroom. It didn't matter. She didn't care. 

"Hey Megumi, you okay? You look pale," Enishi asked genuinely concerned at the look on Megumi's face.

"I'm fine."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

And there's chapter 3!!! Sorry for taking so long!!! I've been busy and was more inspired at the moment for my other fics! I will again be explaining things so please have patience with me!!!!

And I wanted to give you guys individual thanks, but…again that busy factor and the reviews don't have everyone's name on it so thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it lots!!!!!

So I hope to hear from you!!! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Myojin vs Kaoru

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK isn't mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------- indicates flashback 

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 4: Myojin vs. Kaoru

Yahiko walked along with his friend Keiichi. He half-listened to his friend talk about the fine women they would find at the next place they stopped at. Yahiko didn't want anyone else. He only wanted Tsubame. He had been in another state of mind thinking of Tsubame the whole time. It was mid-afternoon now, and at first he didn't notice the commotion so deep in thought was he.

"I said where is he? I have taken up his offer of a challenge."

Yahiko's head snapped up at the voice. It just couldn't be. Kaoru was standing off to the side with Kenshin beside her. She was holding one of the men in a tight grip, a sword to his throat.

"Kaoru…?"

"You know that person?" Keiichi asked.

Yahiko was already pushing ahead. Opposite of him his father was doing the same thing. Both made it to the front at the same time. Yahiko saw a pleased look cross his father's face and frowned. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure Tsubame had something to do with it. He met Kaoru's eyes. They held a fierce determined expression. 

"What are you doing here?" Yahiko asked.

Myojin stepped forward, "So good to see you again, Kaoru. You want to fight me then. Fine by me."

Yahiko looked over at Kenshin, who was beside her. Although he masked it well, Kenshin didn't look all too happy. Kaoru obviously changed the plans on him last minute. She had always been reckless like that. The men around them set up a cheer and began laughing making lewd comments.

"I challenge you, but I want something if I win," Kaoru declared.

Myojin leered at her, "And what would that be?"

"If I win I get control of your men, and you have to willingly be arrested."

Another bout of laughing followed this statement.

"And if I win you will become my woman," Myojin stated.

The men began hooting at this. Yahiko quickly looked at the silent Kenshin, who was trying his best not to say a word. 

"Do I have your word?" Kaoru asked.

"You have my word," Myojin clapped a hand to Yahiko's shoulder, "Upon my son. If I don't comply he will make me and my men."

Kaoru's eyes fell on Yahiko's once again. Yahiko nodded to let her know he would if necessary.

"First, if you would release my man we can find an appropriate place and start this," Myojin said.

"Fine," Kaoru replied letting the man go.

Yahiko watched her worriedly as Kenshin frowned and Myojin smiled. Yahiko was beyond worried. Things didn't look too good. He could only have faith in Kaoru's abilities, because the same thing applied if Kaoru lost. Yahiko had no intention of letting her become his father's woman.

______________________________________________________________________________

After checking on Sayo again, Megumi had gone outside to sit on the porch. She didn't want to see those two together. It hurt too much. She could see how much Sano cared as he looked at Sayo. She hated to admit it, but she had been waiting for him to find her. When Kanryu had kidnapped her and forced her to work for him among other things, she prayed Sano would come save her. The hope of seeing him again had kept her going. She gave a little snort. 

He had obviously been occupied with other matters, while she waited in vain for him. She really was a fool. It made Megumi want to hit him. She touched a hand to her lips. Hadn't he hugged and kissed her saying how much he missed her? Didn't he want to be with her, or was she like a second prize? Something must have prompted him to leave the woman in the house. She was beautiful and very kind.

Megumi heard footsteps approach her. She knew it was Sano. He settled down beside her.

"Hey Megitsune."

"What do you want, tori-atama?" Megumi asked proud that her voice didn't falter.

"There really is no cure?" 

Megumi took a deep breath, "None that I know of."

"Oh."

He sounded so sullen with that one utterance. Megumi turned to him with a smile hitting his arm.

"Don't give up. I'm a doctor. It's my job to make her healthy. I'll find something to help her, Sano," Megumi said trying to remain cheerful.

Sano turned to her with hope in his eyes, "Thanks Megitsune."

Megumi turned back to look at the entrance gate, "No problem…"

"Is everything okay with you?" Sano asked hesitantly.

"Baka," Megumi said standing up, "What could possibly be wrong with me?"

She walked away trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Her voice had shook at the last statement. She didn't understand why she was getting so emotional. It was Sano after all. It didn't matter. It didn't matter! 

"Megitsune!" Sano stood up and caught her wrist pulling her around.

She jerked out of his grip, but not before he saw her tears, "Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Damn you!" Megumi said over her shoulder.

"Hey! Megumi! What the hell?" Sano said grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

Megumi wouldn't look at him as she tried to move away, but Sano had a firm grip and wouldn't let her go.

"Look at me, would you?"

Megumi refused to do so. She didn't want him to see her tears. She didn't want him to know she cared. 

"Why? Why didn't you come?" Megumi asked quietly.

The words slipped out of her mouth on their own accord. Megumi needing to hear his answer.

"What?"

"The only thought that kept me alive in that horrible place was the hope that I would get to see you again if I lasted a little longer. Surely you would find me. I hoped, I really did. Then you came here, after I finally went on with my life. You made me want to be with you again!" Megumi said pulling away.

Sano watched her his mouth wide open at her words. He reached a hand out to touch her, but she stepped back.

"Just leave me alone, Sano," Megumi said sullenly composing herself.

"Megitsune, what made you think that I…"

"Megumi-san!" Shouzo said coming inside interrupting what Sano was about to say.

Megumi wiped the last vestiges of tears from her eyes, whispering softly, "Forget about what I said."

Megumi walked over to Shouzo with a smile.

"How is she?" Shouzo asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She should rest a little when she gets back. No strenuous labor, and she needs to take the medication I gave her once in the morning and in the evening," Megumi explained.

Sano stood where she had left him, staring at her with a penetrating gaze that made her feel uncomfortable. She continued to talk to Shouzo thankful for the interruption. She hadn't meant to say the things she had. Megumi wasn't looking forward to their next conversation.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru, this is foolish. We didn't agree to this," Kenshin said quietly as Kaoru took her sakabatou.

"This is the only way. Please have faith in me," Kaoru replied.

"I do koishii, but it is dangerous. Let me fight him."

"He wants to fight me, not you. I will be fine," Kaoru said.

"You drive me crazy you know that," Kenshin stated with a tremulous smile.

"I try," Kaoru answered leaning over to kiss him.

Some hooting was heard from the crowd of men. Kaoru stepped away from Kenshin to face Myojin, who was swinging his massive weapon around. Yahiko stood between them looking apprehensive. Kaoru nodded toward Yahiko. Myojin propped his sledgehammer on his shoulder.

"Whoever knocks the other unconscious wins," Yahiko declared loudly.

A loud roar went up among the men who created a large circle around the three people. Yahiko backed slowly out of the way before walking over to Kenshin to make sure no one tried to mess with him. A tense silence fell as everyone waited for the first attack. Kaoru calmed herself feeling the familiar weight of the sakabatou. This time she wouldn't lose. Watching him she realized he was waiting for her. She had to be careful not to underestimate him again. He could swing that thing as fast as she could her sword. Kaoru would have to make the first move. With a cry she rushed forward before dashing to his side. He deftly swung around, and she had to duck low to avoid being hit. She kept moving knowing he would follow through with the swing. 

She had to be careful; otherwise, he would end up killing her. All she had to do was knock him unconscious. All of his men were in an uproar at the sight of the two fighting. Kenshin had to resist the urge to help as Yahiko stood beside him.

Kaoru tried her best to get past his defense, but he knew all his weak points and covered them well. She couldn't meet him directly, and he seemed to be reading her moves all to easily. She had to do something drastic. Dashing recklessly forward she jumped high as he swung horizontally at her. Seeing her intention he swung up. Anticipating such a move she landed on the edge of it and pushed off using the momentum from the swing to give her some extra force. His eyes widened as she slammed him on the side of the neck. She fell to his side as he started coughing violently holding his neck. Kaoru jumped back up. She needed to knock him out. She hadn't hit him too hard on the neck; she didn't want to break it.

"Bitch!" Myojin yelled whirling his weapon at her blindly. 

Kaoru easily dodged the wide swing and went for the back of his skull. He just managed to move out of the way. She didn't even see the next blow until it was too late. She jerked back in time to avoid having her whole arm hit. Instead she was giving a glancing blow and was thrown into the human wall of people, who pushed her back to the center. Her right arm was numb from the blow. Her sword was lying on the ground five feet away. The people were sneering at her thinking she would lose. Kaoru grit her teeth. She could still fight with her left hand. Holding his neck with one hand he gave her a vicious smile. She quickly thought of what to do next. She had to change tactics. He didn't wait for her this time though. She was sent running, pivoting to the right she took two quick steps before rolling under his attack and grabbing her sword with her left hand before twisting around and slamming him in the knee. He fell to the ground. She whirled around his back now to her and hit the back of his neck. He collapsed to the ground. 

Everyone became silent once again. Kaoru was breathing heavily still kneeling her sword extended waiting to see if he was still conscious. After a few seconds her weapon lowered and she stood. All eyes went to Yahiko. He came forward passing Kaoru and knelt by his father's side to determine the fact that Kaoru had won. 

"She has won."

No one moved as they digested this information. Their strong invincible leader had been beaten, and what was worse by a woman using only her left arm to finish him off. The men looked to Yahiko for guidance. 

"She is your leader, not I," Yahiko said to the questioning gazes.

A couple of them started muttering angrily. Others stayed silent. Keiichi walked though the crowd and up to Yahiko.

"Yahiko, are you kidding me?"

"My father made a deal, and he will honor it," Yahiko said sternly.

Kenshin went over to Kaoru and pulled her into a fierce hug, "You better make this up to me. I swear I'm going to die early from stress."

Kaoru held the sakabatou out to him. He took it, putting it back in the scabbard at his side. Kaoru looked at the assortment of men that were all watching her now with different degrees of hostility. She had to think of something fast, or the fight would be far from over.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After some more instruction from Megumi, Shouzo with the help of Sano took Sayo home. She complained they were coddling her and that she was fine. They would hear nothing of it. 

Ever since the incident earlier Megumi had been avoiding being alone with Sano quite successfully. She had made a fool out of herself. She didn't want to face the problem she created. What a wimp she was.

Getting up from the warm bath she had been taking she sighed. She dried herself before ringing her hair out as best she could, she grabbed her yukata and put it on. It was a short trip to her room, and she was going straight to sleep. She was beyond stressed, and she just wanted to lose herself in dreams. Things were never that simple. As she made her way to her room she saw Sano walking up. She frowned and quickened her pace.

"Megumi, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Megumi replied not looking at him.

He came up behind her as she placed a hand on her door.

"Don't run away from me, Megumi," Sano said softly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm very tired, and I just want to go to sleep."

She started to open her door. Sano closed it shut.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Sano asked.

Megumi shivered, "Because I have nothing to say."

"Nothing to say! What about earlier? Would you care to explain that?"

"It was nothing. Nothing at all," Megumi said resignedly. 

Megumi went to open her door again. This time Sano allowed her to, and she gave a small sigh of relief. That was until he followed her right into her room and shut the door behind him. Megumi whirled around to face him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to talk with you whether you like it or not!" Sano said.

Megumi put a hand to her face, "How many times do I have to say there is nothing to talk about?"

"As much as you want. I still won't leave until you tell me what happened earlier."

"Nothing! Nothing happened tori-atama!" Megumi yelled clenching her fists.

Sano grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him, "Megumi, talk to me."

"You want to know my problem! It's you! You make me actually think you were looking for me all this time. I thought you cared for me, but I was wrong!"

Sano gave her a little shake as she tried to pull away, "How could you say something like that?"

"Don't tell me you don't care for her?"

"Who?" Sano asked.

Megumi glared at him, "Sayo!"

"Sayo!" Sano released her arms, "I do care for her. Is that the problem? Yes, I care. She saved my live. She is the most generous person I have ever met. All she has every done in her life is good and now she's dying!"

Megumi was backing up at the fury in his tone.

"I didn't give up looking for you! How could you think that?"

Megumi was shaking her head trying to form words, but she couldn't. This was the first time Sano had ever made her feel terrified. His eyes were blazing and his hands were clenching. Sano stopped putting his hand on his hip.

"You think I went with Magdaria and forgot all about you. You're jealous," Sano said as if coming to a revelation.

He began to chuckle. Megumi felt a pressure on her chest as her face flushed red. He was laughing at her. He thought it was funny she cared for him. Megumi wanted to throw something at him.

"Shut up! Stop laughing at me!" Megumi yelled.

Sano did stop laughing and approached he with a serious look. She backed up against the wall as Sano came even closer. He took her hands in his. She tried to jerk them back, but he wouldn't let go. 

"I'm not laughing at you. Megumi," Sano released her hand to brush the tears from her eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"I do care for Magdaria…" Sano started.

"Stop throwing it in my face!" Megumi cried out.

"You are so infuriating! Would you listen? I care for her yes, but I love you! I have since we were younger. I did look for you. I kept looking for you. I met up with Kenshin eventually. He told me where you were and that he had saved you. I was so angry with myself. I wanted to be the one to save you, to protect you. I had failed you."

Megumi's was trembling now. Sano pulled her into his arms.

"Megitsune. You are a baka, you know that."

Megumi went to speak, but Sano stopped her.

"Shh. Just let me hold you like this. I've wanted to for so long."

Megumi rested her head against his chest her hands hesitantly going around his waist. She felt him tighten his grip as she pulled him close to her. Her heart beat wildly as she felt his lips pressed to her temple in a soft reassuring kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tsubame sat on the porch watching the front gate. It was almost midnight, and still they had not returned. She was truly worried. Tsubame was startled out of her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. Uki with an apologetic smile sat beside her. The two had instantly become friends.

"You look tired. Why don't you rest? I can watch for them and wake you up when they come," Uki said.

Tsubame shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to sleep at all anyway."

"Then I'll sit and wait with you," Uki declared.

They sat in silence for several minutes with Tsubame watching the entrance anxiously and Uki looking at the sky.

"They'll be fine. Kaoru is amazingly strong. She'll be back with that man of yours," Uki gave a little laugh, "Men are bakas. They think they know what is best."

Tsubame smiled, "I agree with you on that one. He really is a baka."

Uki went to speak again but stopped upon hearing the noise coming from the entrance. Tsubame jumped to her feet holding her breath. The door slowly opened and a very tired looking Yahiko stepped through followed by Kenshin and Kaoru. Tsubame felt a little lighter as she saw his worn looking eyes find hers. Before she knew it she was running toward him and was in his arms. She buried her face against his chest as she tried to hold back her tears. He pulled her closer resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Gomen."

"Baka."

Kaoru was grinning as she watched the two. They looked perfect together. It had been a stressful night. The men had been opposed to the very idea of what had happened. Yahiko had to use his power on a massive scale and was completely worn. Kaoru had asked him why he hadn't done something similar before. It seems his strange ability did not work on his father, and his father could even cancel the effects. They had taken Myojin back to town and had him put in jail. Kaoru was surprised to meet the last person she expected to see there. 

------------------------------------

"He is so heavy!" Kaoru exclaimed holding Myojin up on one side.

Kenshin on the other side nodded in agreement. Yahiko offered to take him on Kaoru's side, but she saw the fatigue in his eyes. She had made sure it was fine with him to take his father in. He was fine with it saying he didn't owe anything to his father. Kaoru was glad he felt that way.

"I got it. Just felt like complaining."

It took them an hour to get back to town and another ten minutes to get to the police station. As they dragged him in the man in the front stood up.

"This is the leader of the men that attacked. Here," Kaoru announced placing Myojin on the floor.

"Heh. So that was the man."

Kaoru looked around as the familiar voice spoke stumbling on what to call him now, "Unc…Haj…Saitoh?"

Saitoh came from the back with a cigarette in hand. He watched Kaoru as she tried to compose herself. Kenshin noted the relief just barely apparent on his face.

"How long have you been here?" Kaoru asked.

"A week," Saitoh replied.

"But you didn't…I mean…" Kaoru didn't continue.

Kenshin took her hand in his seeing Kaoru begin to look upset.

"Well, what about…your wife?" Kaoru asked.

"She's not here."

"Oh," Kaoru said sounding disappointed, "We have to get going. It is late, and there are those who are worried about us."

"Get him in a cell," Saitoh said indicating the unconscious man.

The man at the desk immediately went to do as he said. Kaoru sighed turning away and walking toward the door disappointment clearly evident in her face.

"I'll come visit tomorrow," Saitoh said as if it was just an afterthought. 

A barely detectable smile crossed Kaoru's face.

---------------------------------------------

Kenshin's hand on the small of her back brought her back to the present. Uki had come up to them without Kaoru noticing.

"Are all the children asleep?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Gensai-sensei came earlier to get Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan. Everyone else is still here."

"Thanks Uki-chan," Kaoru said.

"Why don't we all go inside? I still have to take care of your arm, koishii," Kenshin stated.

Yahiko was still holding Tsubame in his arms tightly.

"Come on you too. You have plenty of time for that tonight," Kaoru teased.

Yahiko turned red and glared at her, "Busu!"

Kaoru began to laugh as she went inside, "I've missed that!"

Yahiko started mumbling something about busu tanuki's, but Kaoru didn't really hear the rest. Once inside Kenshin fussed over her arm, which was bruised badly with a huge scrap across it. Kenshin went to go get something to clean it with as Yahiko, Tsubame, and Uki sat down. 

"Myojin is in jail now. His men will no longer be a problem," Kaoru informed Tsubame and Uki.

"Itai!"

"Hold still. I have to clean this," Kenshin said holding her arm and cleaning the scrap.

"Gensai-sensei is a lot gentler," Kaoru declared with a pout.

Uki laughed at Kaoru's expression. The infectious laughter caught on and pretty soon all five were laughing, dispelling the tension and worry that had been present all day and night.

____________________________________________________________________________

A man went flying from the restaurant and landed with a thud. The person that had thrown him followed him out dusting her hands.

"Don't underestimate me!"

The man on the ground looked up to the fury-eyed girl. 

He held his hands up backing up, "Gomen! Gomen!"

With a laugh the girl watched as the man scrambled up and took off as she took a threatening step forward.

"No one messes with a member of the Oniwabanshu!" the girl declared striking a pose.

A smiling man came out of the bar and approached the girl, "Misao-chan, was that necessary?"

"Sou! He hit on me, then took my drink, then called me a little girl not worth his time! He got what he deserved!"

Soujiro shook his head not really in the mood to argue with her, "We should go back to the inn. It's really late. We want to set out early to that dojo that we heard about."

"You're right," Misao said heading toward the inn not waiting for him.

Soujiro shook his head and followed her skipping form.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

And there's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the late update! Soujiro, Misao, and Saitoh are back! Hiko will be coming soon! Got to love him!

Thanks goes out to Jason M. Lee, Chiki, Naomi, marstanuki, me me me and only me, Kriska, hosi-ni-onegai, sTrAwBeRrY, Ro-chan, bek, tesuka-chan, Battousai, Chu, and NightRain!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Peaceful Times, For the Moment

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK isn't mine.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 5: Peaceful Times, For the Moment

Enishi woke with a start at the muffled scream. His heart racing he jumped out of bed and ran to Tomoe's room. Throwing the door open he rushed over to her thrashing form. Putting his hands on her shoulders he tried to calm her.

"Tomoe. Tomoe it's me. Wake up."

Terrified eyes opened slowly recognizing the person in front of her. Sitting up she threw her arms around Enishi.

"Gomen. Gomen nasai! They just won't stop. I can't…this one was so real."

Enishi put a comforting hand on her back, "Shh.. It was just a dream."

"No. This one was different," Tomoe pulled away her eyes filled with fear, "It wasn't the same dream. Kenshin and Kaoru were there and everyone else. It was horrible. The man…his eyes were lifeless."

"It's okay now," Enishi reassured.

"No!" Tomoe shook her head, "No one could beat him. He was so strong! And after he killed everyone he turned to me saying he just wanted to die. He just wanted someone strong enough to kill him so he could die with honor."

Tomoe couldn't stop her tears from falling as Enishi pulled her into a firm hug, "Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen."

Tomoe closed her eyes, "Can we go see them? Kenshin and Kaoru. I want to see them again. See that they are alright."

"Of course."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru hummed happily to herself as she swept the front entrance. Kenji's squeals of delight made her smile as she glanced over to see Kenshin pick Kenji up and swing him around. After sleeping in late everyone went home. Kaoru set up a room for Yahiko and Tsubame telling them they had no choice but to stay here until they found their own place. Kaoru just wanted them to stay. She had missed Yahiko so much. He had grown much from the nine-year-old brat she was once protected. So many things had changed in so many ways. She never dreamed she would have her own dojo with Kenshin playing right around the corner with their son Kenji. 

When thinking of her future, she had always acknowledged the fact that she would die someday protecting Yahiko. And now look at her. 

As she looked up she saw a figure approaching the dojo. She squinted hoping it might be Saitoh. She wanted to speak with him, ask him how Tokio was doing. Her father…what a strange concept. Could she ever think of him as such? Taking a better look she realized it was too short to be him. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. The broom slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground. Without another thought she was racing down the road.

"Sou-chan! Is it really you?" she cried running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

Taking a few steps back to regain his balance he hugged her back, "Yes it is."

"Sou-chan! Sou-chan!" Kaoru pulled back looking at him in disbelief, "I thought I would never see you again!"

Soujiro smiled ruffling her hair, "What are you getting all teary-eyed for, Kao-chan?"

"I've missed you," Kaoru admitted softly.

"Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru looked up to see Misao suddenly appear from behind Soujiro.

"Misao-chan! You're here too!" Kaoru enveloped the smaller girl in a big hug before she could reply.

Misao hugged her back, "It's good to see you."

"You're alright," Kaoru said softly looking at Misao.

"Of course. Makimachi Misao isn't one to be defeated easily."

"Let me invite you both inside. I was about to make lunch," Kaoru said walking ahead of them.

Kaoru led them inside as Kenshin came walking over with Kenji in his arms.

"Misao-dono…Seta-san?"

"Himura! You're here too! And who's this in your arms?" Misao said coming over to look at the smaller version of Kenshin.

"I'm Kenji," Kenji said puffing up his chest, "And this is my Otousan."

Kaoru had to hold back a laugh. Kenji still told everyone that Kenshin was his father. He seemed to enjoy being able to say that to everyone. Kaoru was glad, and she saw the pleasure gleaming in Kenshin's eyes at his son's statement. Soujiro continued smiling with almost a sad air about him, but he masked it well so no one would notice.

"Is it? You look just like him. Cept," Misao leaned forward, "Yep. You definitely have your mom's blue eyes!"

Kenji blinked at the energetic girl in front of him as she started going on about how adorable Kenji was.

"I'll go get lunch prepared," Kaoru said.

"You can cook?" Soujiro asked.

"Sou-chan…" Kaoru took a big breath before grabbing him by the ear, "Of course I can cook! Just because I couldn't before! Besides you were never the best cook either. In fact I was the one who always cooked, because you were worse then me."

Kaoru let go off his ear as Soujiro started laughing, "It's true. I still don't know how. If it wasn't for Misao-chan I would probably have died from my horrible cooking skills."

Kenji looked back and forth from the adults before squirming down to the ground, "I'm going inside."

All four adults watched as Kenji walked inside before starting to laugh.

"Yahiko and Tsubame are here too," Kaoru said.

"Really! I have a thing or two to say to that runt!"

Kenshin smiled, "He's not a runt anymore."

"Come on everyone. Let's go inside."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi tiredly rubbed her eyes as she walked down the hall. She stopped as Enishi quietly shut Tomoe's door.

"More nightmares?"

"Yes. She said this one was really vivid though. She wants to go visit Kenshin and Kaoru," Enishi said.

"I think that's a good idea. It's been awhile hasn't it? About four years now. I miss that silly tanuki."

"Is Sano around? I have to talk to him since he knows where they are," Enishi said walking with Megumi down the hall.

"He went to practice outside."

"Okay. Thanks," Enishi replied.

"I'll go get Tomoe something to help her rest."

_____________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed with the Himura dojo busily entertaining all of its guests. Kaoru was delighted to have so many people she loved around her again. The only thing that upset her was that Saitoh hadn't come to visit. She found out a little later that he had some important assignment elsewhere and had to leave immediately. Yahiko had later announced Tsubame's pregnancy causing an uproar and a party. Kaoru learned during this time that Soujiro met up with Misao in her search for Aoshi. She was still unable to locate him, but would not give up. Kaoru wished her friend the best. Kaoru had also noticed Uki's particular attention to Soujiro. She smiled at the thought of those two. The only thing that would make everything complete was for the rest of her friends to be there.

So it came as a total surprise to her when she saw four figures walking along the road toward her dojo. Her eyes widened as she realized just who it was. 

'This is too good to be true.'

But as she continued to look the people approaching came into clearer view. Enishi, Tomoe, Sano, and Megumi were all smiling broadly and started waving in her direction. Kaoru couldn't believe it was true. First with Misao and Soujiro, and now this. She felt a little overwhelmed. 

"Hey, Kaoru-san. What do you want me to do with Machida's things?" Vincent Calar asked having returned earlier that week. 

Kaoru had introduced him to the others and with a half-smile he said he'd have to be moving out soon. With such a small dojo and so many people he said he wouldn't fit. 

"Kaoru-san? You listening?"

Kaoru turned to him absently, "Just put it in the storage room."

Machida Daisuke hadn't returned ever since that night Myojin appeared. Kaoru was worried, but there was nothing else for her to do. Vincent looked down the road and shook his head.

"More guests, I see. Quite the popular one," he winked at her, "Good thing I'm moving out today, or you wouldn't have any place to put them."

Kaoru smiled, "Calar-san. You know that…"

Vincent held up his hands, "It's about time for me to start traveling again. Don't worry about it. I'll go and put Machida's things away now."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said walking off.

As they all reached the gate Megumi was the first to speak, "Tanuki!"

Kaoru glared, "It's been forever since we've seen each other, and that's how you greet me!"

A squeal was heard behind her before Kenji came racing up paying no mind to the four new adults. He hid behind his mother's hakama as Eiji came running over.

"Where'd Kenji-kun go!? I'll bet he's hiding behind you," Eiji looked up at the new people, "Hey…who are all these people?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Later that night everyone was settled down after a huge reunion. Everyone was there. Mostly everyone if Aoshi wasn't counted. Kaoru glanced over as Misao excitedly told a curious Uki of her travels. When Uki had seen Sano it had been quite interesting. Hearing her brother's name and then seeing him…well she had almost killed him. If not for Kaoru, Outa, and Megumi she probably would have. Uki thankfully settled down after giving Sano a good smack to the head. 

"A kid! Yahiko-chan!" Sano cried interrupting Kaoru's thoughts.

"Tori-atama!" Yahiko said before tackling Sano.

Yahiko had grown quite a bit and was only a little shorter than Sano. It seemed both men hadn't matured whatsoever. Kaoru smiled as Tsubame sighed thinking the same thing. It was nice to know some things didn't change. Outa was jumping around the two that were wrestling excitedly. He had been attached to Sano's side ever since that afternoon. Soujiro, who really didn't know anyone other than Yahiko, Misao, and Kaoru, was making polite conversation with Tomoe under the watchful eye of Enishi. Megumi was talking quietly with Kenshin about something or another. Kenji was sitting in her arms starting to fall asleep despite all the noise. Kaoru gently hugged him closer with a small smile on her face. The only thing that could make this better was if Saitoh and Tokio were here. Kaoru had to laugh as she imagined it. Saitoh in a roomful of talking people. She could see the contempt on his face as Tokio smacked him.

Kaoru stood with Kenji nestled in her arms and quietly left the room indicating Kenji to Kenshin's questioning gaze. Leaving the room she started over to Kenji's room and almost dropped him in surprise as a small light briefly flared at the end of a cigarette. The person sitting down slowly stood up flicking the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"Saitoh…"

"Don't call me that. You're my daughter after all, aren't you?" he said as if she was being silly.

Kaoru bit her lip not sure what to say. Saitoh looked at the child in her arms.

"You're grandson, Kenji," Kaoru said in answer to his look.

With an expression Kaoru had never seen before Saitoh came over to look at Kenji. His eyes lit up before he turned around.

"Looks like that boy."

"His name is Kenshin," Kaoru replied at his tone.

Saitoh shrugged, "I know his name."

"I thought you had to leave."

"I did, but I came back and heard about the little celebration of yours," Saitoh said, "And Tokio wanted me to give you this."

He held a small package out to her. 

"Why don't I put Kenji to bed first," Kaoru said going over to his room and opening the door.

After laying him down and making sure he was asleep Kaoru came back outside. Saitoh held the package out again. Kaoru took it unsure of what to do.

"Open it already."

Kaoru pursed her lips together stopping herself from snapping back at him. Opening the little package carefully she pulled out a beautiful blue ribbon with silver tracery on it. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"She wanted to come, but she…she's eight months pregnant."

Kaoru's eyes really widened even more, "You mean…"

"Well, I have to go now," Saitoh said starting to walk away.

"Wait," Kaoru said reaching a hand out, "Could I at least get a hug goodbye…otousan."

Kenshin watched silently having sensed another presence. The very sight of Saitoh had him bristling, but after discovering that it was Kaoru's father he would not make a scene. Maybe someday they could talk. Saitoh's reasons for what he had done so many years ago were still a mystery. Kenshin would someday find it out though. He saw Saitoh stop in his tracks as Kaoru hesitantly approached him. He slowly turned to face her waiting. Kaoru smiled softly before hugging him. Satisfied that everything was fine Kenshin shut the door. A hand landed on the top of his head.

"What were you looking at?" Sano asked.

Kenshin held his hands up, "Nothing."

"Sure. Hey! I think we need some sake!"

"You drank it all," Kenshin said.

Sano held his hands up, "That's not the issue…"

"Tori-atama!" Megumi came over and grabbed Sano's arm and dragged him away from Kenshin.

"It's getting pretty late. Outa and I have to get going," Uki said picking up her sleeping brother.

"I'll walk you home," Sano volunteered.

"You had better! It's the least you could do after leaving for so long without word!"

Uki and Sano left arguing the whole time waking up a sleepy Outa.

"I set the rooms up. I can show you two where it is," he said indicating Megumi and Tomoe, "Yahiko can show you your room Enishi."

Yahiko was too busy talking softly to Tsubame to hear what Kenshin said. Enishi rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"Hey, where'd tanuki go?"

"I'm right here," Kaoru answered opening the door, "And I have a name Megumi-san. Try using it."

"Ohohohohoho. I know. Tanuki."

"You know you could just sleep out in the streets," Kaoru suggested.

"Ken-san wouldn't let you do that."

"Ken-san," Kaoru said through gritted teeth, "is my husband. And if he wants to keep his wife happy he'll do as I say."

Kenshin's eyes widened before he smiled, "I'll let you take these ladies to their rooms."

Once everyone was settled in for the night Kaoru finally went to bed after convincing Kenshin to leave the rest of the cleaning for later. Kaoru was lying in bed as Kenshin began to change. Taking off his gi and hakama he picked up his sleeping yukata.

"Oro!"

"You don't need that," Kaoru said tossing the yukata to the side.

Kenshin turned around pulling her into his arms, "Not fair. You're still dressed."

"That's because you haven't undressed me yet."

With a grin Kenshin went to take care of that little problem. The door slid open causing Kenshin to jump behind Kaoru as she pulled her outfit up.

"Okasan," Kenji was rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I had a bad dream. I'm scared. There was a scary man," Kenshin had pulled on his sleeping yukata coming over, "He was in my room."

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, but he shook his head. Neither had sensed anybody. Kenshin took Kenji and picked him up.

"Why don't your mom and I check your room?"

Kenji nodded fisting his hands in Kenshin's yukata. Walking into Kenji's room Kenshin looked around. He checked every corner and made sure Kenji saw too.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back," Kaoru said walking out.

"No one's here."

Kenji nodded, "I'm still scared."

"It's okay. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Kenji smiled, "Promise."

"I promise."

"Here we are," Kaoru announced quietly holding a shinai.

Kenshin gave her a questioning look as Kenji eagerly grabbed the shinai that was his size.

"Now put this near your bed. If you do you can chase your bad dreams away with it," Kaoru said tucking Kenji in who still had a tight grip on the shinai.

"Will you be okay now, honey?"

Kenji nodded. Kenshin and Kaoru kissed him goodnight before going back to their bedroom. Back inside Kaoru immediately took Kenshin's clothes off.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe I was loosening this knot here and…" Kenshin trailed off as he started to kiss her bare shoulders, the yukata sliding to the floor.

She shivered as his hands trailed teasingly close to her skin leaving just a bare whisper of a suggestion of touching. Kaoru stifled the soft sound of pleasure as Kenshin pulled her firmly against him drawing her lips into a heated kiss. Kaoru's arms went around his waist before she pressed her hips against his. He let out a soft growl as he lowered her to the floor. She wound her hands around his neck one hand grabbing a hold of his hair as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist dragging him closer. 

She sighed in pleasure, "Hm…that's better."

Kenshin smiled against her lips, "We have lots of guests. Can't be too loud."

Kaoru squirmed against him, "Who cares?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's devilish smile before capturing her lips in another intense kiss. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Yahiko's eyes widened at the noise coming from Kaoru and Kenshin's room. Being the closest besides Kenji obviously wasn't a good thing. Tsubame laughed as Yahiko blinked in surprise.

"Yahiko…? They are married, and they have been pretty quiet. It's better than being in a tent anyway."

"Yeah…but…they have so many guests…" Yahiko stuttered.

"And we had disgusting loathsome men surrounding us. That didn't stop you from…"

"Okay, I get the point," Yahiko grumbled.

"You should have heard some of the comments from those men."

Yahiko's face darkened, "What did they say?"

"Nothing. It's in the past now," Tsubame said raising her hand to brush Yahiko's hair back.

Tsubame smiled as Yahiko trailed his hand on her bare stomach. He leaned down and kissed it softly causing Tsubame to giggle. He then went for her belly button causing Tsubame to stifle a squeal as she tried to escape from his hold. She was extremely ticklish, and she hated but very much liked when he did that. She had ways of getting him back though.

______________________________________________________________________________

The only person left awake turned over on his side trying in vain to sleep. Sharing a room with Sano wasn't something Enishi had been looking forward to. Sano's snores filled the room, almost silencing the other noises coming from two different rooms. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. Sitting up Enishi threw a blanket at Sano's face. It hit. Sano grumbled turning over the blanket still on his face before he started to snore again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Enishi asked with a hand to his face.

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the late update…^_^ you know how life just likes to get in the way and all. Now all the gang is there. Mostly. Yes Hiko will be coming back, and I haven't forgotten about Machida. He's still around.

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it lots.

Well…til next time

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Start of Trouble

Kyaa Kyaff

Disclaimer: RK…does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------- indicates flashback

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 6: The Start of Trouble

Kaoru woke up slowly cuddling closer into Kenshin's warm arms. She would have stayed there longer, but her bladder had other ideas. Silently slipping from Kenshin's embrace so as not to wake him, Kaoru opened the door pausing to look back at her sleeping husband. Sometimes it seemed so unreal that he was really here with her, and not just a figment of her desperate imagination. She smiled as Kenshin turned onto his back sighing out her name in his sleep. 

Kaoru stepped outside and rubbed a hand over her eyes as the faint morning light shined on her face. Approaching the bathroom she stopped short upon seeing the hunched over figure sitting on the porch.

"…Daisuke?"

Daisuke lifted his head with a faint smile, "Kaoru."

Kaoru immediately was by his side leaning over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"How long have you been here?" Kaoru asked.

"Only a few minutes or so."

Kaoru hesitated before asking, "Where have you been? I was worried when you never came back."

Daisuke sighed, "You're always so caring."

Kaoru frowned at Daisuke's haggard appearance and soft defeated voice. Kneeling down she touched a hand to his forehead and pulled back alarmed.

"You're burning up!" 

"That's what I've always loved about you. That caring nature of yours, that fierce determination," Daisuke said his voice barely above a whisper, "And that's why I wanted to see you one last time."

"What are you talking about?" 

Daisuke wavered a little bit before he began to fall forward. Kaoru caught him her eyes wide.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

She leaned him against the wall and went hurriedly to wake Megumi.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sat quietly beside Daisuke as Megumi finished giving him some medicine to help reduce the fever. After waking Megumi up they had Enishi carry him to his room, where they had laid out another futon. Megumi had set immediately to work once Daisuke was inside.

"Will he be okay?"

"Can't really say for sure. It looks like he's been sick for a few days. This will be the worst of it. It's good he showed up when he did," Megumi explained.

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Kaoru asked biting her lip.

She owed Daisuke so much. He had saved her life, helped around the dojo, even took care of her son as if he were his own. He had always been there for her.

"Not much. Just change the cloth on his head. Keep him cool. Talk to him a bit."

"Okay. Could you tell Kenshin I'll be a little late for breakfast?"

"You should really come eat, Kaoru," Megumi said.

Kaoru smoothed back a piece of Daisuke's hair, "I can't. I have to stay here a little longer. I owe him so much, the very least I can do is take care of him while he's sick."

"Alright. Alright. I'll be back to check on the patient, and when I do you go and eat breakfast."

"Yes, of course," Kaoru replied.

Megumi gathered her stuff back up before leaving the room. A pouting Kenji was seen in the distance. Seeing Megumi he jumped up and ran over pulling on her kimono.

"Is Dai-nii okay?" 

Megumi patted his head softly, "He's still very sick, so your Okasan is going to take care of him. You have to be good, so Dai-nii can get better and play."

Kenji absorbed this before nodding solemnly. 

"Come on. Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay."

Megumi made her way to the kitchen where Kenshin was preparing breakfast. Everyone else was seated around the two tables, another one recently having been brought in to accommodate all the guests. Kenji went over to Enishi, whom he had yet to talk with. He was a very friendly curious child and Enishi's silence intrigued him. Megumi went over to Kenshin.

"Kaoru wanted me to let you know she won't be coming in for breakfast."

Kenshin turned to look at her, "Why not?"

"She says she wants to make sure her friend's all right. I made her promise to come out to eat after I'm done."

Kenshin turned his back to her abruptly to hide the displeased expression. The memory of first seeing Daisuke was clear in his mind. He shook his head. The man was sick and from what Kaoru had told him, he was a good friend that had helped her a lot. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. Kenshin couldn't help the small feeling of jealousy that arose no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Okay. I'll make sure to keep some warm for her."

Megumi heard the slight strain in his voice and touched his arm, "Don't let it get to you. She loves you."

"I know. It's just…when I came back…he was holding her, kissing her, and telling her he loved her. I can't get that out of my head."

Megumi went to his side, "It's okay to be a little jealous. Don't worry yourself about it. That tanuki is totally in love with you. She's just too caring is all."

"That's one of the things I have always loved about her."

Megumi smiled, "Hurry up with breakfast. I'm hungry. Now to go deal with that tori-atama."

____________________________________________________________________________

After a good breakfast Misao went and sat outside staring across the yard in the sun. She looked over her shoulder hearing the approaching footsteps. Kaoru was walking out of Daisuke's room looking pensive.

"How is he, Kaoru-san?"

"He's doing a little better, but he's still very feverish," Kaoru replied quietly.

Misao sighed tracing her foot on the ground.

"Hey, Kaoru-san…can I ask you a question?"

Kaoru came beside Misao, "Yes."

"Do you think I'm foolish?" Misao turned to face Kaoru, "For searching for Aoshi, even after what happened. For hoping to find him. For still loving him."

Kaoru smiled softly, "No. You aren't foolish. Don't give up hope. I wouldn't…no I couldn't."

"Thank you," Misao said looking straight ahead again and catching sight of Kenshin, "You waited for him. You didn't give up hope, did you?"

"At times I was ready to, but I just knew that I would wait, even if it was for the rest of my life."

"I'll find him, and when I do…" Misao trailed off with a quiet sigh.

"Things will work out," Kaoru assured her eyes lighting on Kenshin.

Kaoru stepped off the porch after giving Misao a quick hug. 

"I won't give up on you Aoshi."

Misao bit her lip as she became lost in her thoughts.

"Where is that tori-atama!?" Megumi asked snapping Misao out of her reverie.

"He went to go visit Uki and Outa. He said he'd be back for dinner," Misao explained helpfully.

"Argh! You would think he would tell me."

The frustrated Megumi stalked off, "I'll be visiting Gensai-sensei if anyone is wondering."

"Okay."

Megumi briefly stopped to speak with Kenshin and Kaoru before walking off. A pair of small arms went around Misao's neck.

"Sao-chan, have you seen Eni?"

Misao shook her head, "Eni might be with Tomoe-neesan."

"Right!" Kenji exclaimed happily.

He went running off followed by a loud, "Oof!"

"Hey, you better be careful," Soujiro said lifting the fallen boy up.

"Have you seen Eni?" Kenji inquired. 

Soujiro shook his head. Kenji frowned before taking off. Soujiro laughing at the boy's expression came over to Misao.

"You wouldn't know where Megumi-san is would you?" Soujiro asked.

"She just left to go see Gensai-sensei."

"Thanks. I'll go meet up with her there then," Soujiro replied.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, just wanted to speak with her," Soujiro said waving away Misao's concern.

The small dojo was certainly filled with a lot of people. It was nice having so many people around, but Misao couldn't stay long. She would end up leaving on her search for Aoshi. First, she had to see if there were any clues as to where he was here.

"Baka deshi."

"Oro!"

"Hiko-san?"

Misao eyes widened as she caught sight of the tall man standing next to Kenshin and Kaoru dwarfing them in size.

"How…how did you…what…are you doing here?" Kenshin stammered out.

"I came to see what my baka deshi has been up to," Hiko said as if that explained it all.

"Okasan! I can't find Eni!" Kenji yelled running over.

His eyes widened as he craned his neck up to look at Hiko.

"Who's that?" Kenji asked beginning to get used to all the unusual guests.

Hiko's eyebrows rose at the little miniature of Kenshin, "And what's your name?"

"Kenji!" he said moving away from his mother and standing tall.

This amused Hiko, "Looks just like you baka deshi. Hopefully he's a lot smarter than you."

"You want me to throw you out of here. This is my dojo," Kaoru stated firmly.

"You…? Throw me out? You certainly have guts. Don't understand why you chose this baka. Could have done much better."

Kaoru frowned.

"Have any sake?"

"Might…depending," Kaoru replied.

"Really? Depending on what?" Hiko asked.

"On whether you plan to continue insulting Kenshin."

Hiko smiled broadly, "I'll try to keep them to a minimum."

"Then come on inside," Kaoru said before adding, "Though embarrassing stories of when he trained with you are fine."

"Heh," Hiko smiled, "I have a bunch of those."

Kenshin groaned inwardly as he imagined the oncoming embarrassment, glad that most everyone was out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin twisted the material of his hakama even tighter as Hiko took another sip of sake. Kaoru, Misao, and Tomoe with Kenji in her lap were all thoroughly enjoying Hiko's riveting tales. Kenshin just wanted to crawl into a corner. 

*What did I do to deserve this?*  


"There was one night a few weeks after I had just taken him in. I was sitting outside drinking some sake when he comes walking over and sits beside me. I looked over at him, and he was looking at me with these lovey dovey puppy dog eyes."

Kenshin put a hand to his face. He knew where Hiko was going with this. 

"Please Shishou. I think they've heard enough about me."

"Shut up, baka deshi, or I'll tell them the real embarrassing stuff," Hiko said with a laugh.

Kenshin glanced at his wife, who was smiling broadly. Catching his gaze she gave him a tiny wink.

"As I was saying. He was staring into my eyes. He then takes my hand in his and professes his love to me. He addressed me as Kaoru."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin with a surprised look.

"I knocked him flat into the river when he tried to kiss me. Woke his ass up real quick."

Tomoe tried not to laugh holding a hand to her mouth, "That would be something to see."

"Ha! Ha! Himura! Lovesick fool. Though mistaking Kaoru-san for Hiko-san…" Misao started.

"I was sleepwalking!" Kenshin exclaimed in his defense looking back over at Kaoru, who was not laughing.

She had a soft smile on her face. Kenshin forgot his embarrassment seeing that tender smile. Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh! I must go check on Daisuke. I'm sorry," Kaoru stood quickly, "I'll be back. I'm sure you'll all be fine without me."

She paused to give Kenshin a quick kiss before leaving the room. A silence followed before Hiko stood as well.

"Come along baka deshi."

Kenshin stood uncertainly, "Where are we going?"

"Don't question. Just do as your told."

"You better go Himura. Now no kissing this time!" Misao giggled out.

Kenshin sent her a death glare before following Hiko out of the room. Quickening his pace to keep up with the much taller man he sighed.

"Why have you really come?" Kenshin asked.

"What? I can't come to visit? Hmm…didn't tell me you had a child. Should I be offended?"

"I didn't know I had a child either until recently," Kenshin replied.

"Can definitely tell he's yours."

Hiko stopped suddenly, "He's been spotted."

"Who?"

"Shinomori," Hiko replied simply.

Kenshin stopped beside Hiko, "Is he close?"

"He'll be here within a matter of days," Hiko crossed his arms, "I suggest you do not take the threat of him lightly."

"I won't."

"I'll be leaving then," Hiko announced starting to walk away.

"Wait! You just got here."

"I've warned you. Now it's time for me to go," Hiko said still striding away.

"Shishou…"

Hiko slowed, "Keep your wife and child safe. Oh and don't get yourself killed. You still owe me another bottle of sake."

Kenshin watched Hiko disappear down the road. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Megumi started as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Tori-atama! Don't sneak up on a person like that!"

"Hey calm down. I called your name, but you didn't respond. You look a little frazzled," Sano said leaning closer.

Her face flushing slightly she shoved him back. She hadn't gotten close to him ever since that day he had held her, when he had told her he loved her and not Magdaria. Megumi had no idea what her problem was. She guessed it was an automated response.

"I've been very busy helping Gensai-sensei. People have been coming down with really bad fevers just like Daisuke. It's been very stressful trying to treat so many people."

"Well time to relax cause I've come to walk you home," Sano said.

"No. I have to stay here and help…"

"Don't worry about it dear. I can handle everything. You go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," Gensai interrupted coming outside.

"But it's only mid-afternoon…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Go home and rest or next thing you know I'll have another sick patient on my hands."

"You heard the man. Time to go home. Let's go," Sano said catching hold of Megumi's hand.

She promptly pulled it away, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," Gensai ordered with a smile.

"I'll be here early tomorrow morning," Megumi assured.

"I'll see you then."

"See ya later Gensai," Sano said already starting to walk away.

Catching up to Sano, Megumi slowed her pace. He moved a little closer keeping his eye on Megumi and noting the fact that she inched away subtlety, but not subtle enough for him not to notice. He couldn't figure her out. Since they had arrived at Kaoru's, no even before that, she wouldn't get close to him, not since that night. He felt his anger start to rise. What was her problem anyway? Sano stopped short as they neared the dojo. Megumi kept walking right past him. Taking a few steps to catch up he grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. 

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked alarmed.

"I could ask the same thing," Sano said moving closer to her.

She backed up as far as she could with him still holding her arm.

"Why won't you let me get close to you? What's the matter?" Sano let her go suddenly starting to laugh.

"Stop it!" Megumi demanded.

"I get it," Sano said seriously, "but I'm not some little dog you can play with when you feel like it. I was important to you when you thought that you were going to lose me, but now that I'm here you throw me to the side. Well, that's not how things are going to work."

Sano grabbed both her shoulder pushing her up against a nearby tree.

"Sano! Stop! You're scaring me!"

"Good! At least you know I exist!" Sano replied heatedly.

Sano tilted her head back with his other hand as he pressed her firmly but gently against the tree. 

"You know what Megumi," Sano said softly just barely brushing his lips against hers, "We've never truly kissed."

Megumi's eyes widened as she waited to see what he was going to do next. She was scared but also felt a small tendril of anticipation curl through her. His lips were so close that if she leaned forward she could easily feel them against hers. He didn't move though as she waited.

"But," he continued softly his fingers tenderly caressing her cheek, "I won't be the one to kiss you. I won't force you to. I just want you to know I do love you, and if you don't feel the same than stop leading me on, because I can't take much more of this."

With that he released her and began walking away. Megumi stood holding her medical bag to her chest for several moments her heart pounding. What was her problem? Hadn't she resolved the conflict within herself? She'd told herself she'd let him get closer, but she was so used to backing away and not just from him. Straightening she hurried toward the dojo deciding she would talk with him that night. She had to get things fixed between them and ask for his patience. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Misao was sitting on the roof watching the clouds drift slowly by when she heard Kenshin and Kaoru speaking. She would have tuned out except at that exact moment Kenshin said a name, Shinomori. Her whole body froze as she listened to the conversation.

"He's coming here? Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. That is what Shishou came to tell me."

"Does he still want to fight? Is that why he…? What about Misao? We have to…" Kaoru started.

"I met him once, while I was traveling. He's changed for the worse. He's no longer the person you knew. His eyes…they're devoid of life."

Misao found it hard to breathe as they spoke. Kenshin couldn't be speaking about her Aoshi. Even when things were at there worst…

-----------------------------------------------

Aoshi approached the stunned Misao. Pulling the kunai from his arm he dropped it into the snow. Misao only watched as he lowered his hand before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up. 

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru yelled alarmed.

He was fully into the battle and his senses told him she was a threat. She grabbed his hands trying to get them loose, but suddenly stopped. Staring at him as she gasped for breath she smiled.

"Ao…shi-sa.m..a, I …I …forgive…y..ou," Misao struggled to say.

Aoshi's eyes widened and he promptly dropped her to the ground staring at her then to his hand. His eyes softened slightly and a look of regret filled his eyes before the stoic mask once again slipped over his face. Misao held her sore throat as she coughed and recovered her breath. With a small oath Aoshi turned and began to leave.

-----------------------------------

Even then Misao had seen the life in his eyes, the absolute pain and regret, the blame he placed only on himself, when it was really Misao's fault. The deaths of Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo were her fault and hers alone. Misao briefly closed her eyes.

"He has killed many, and now he's heading here. Kaoru…you and Kenji…"

Misao couldn't listen anymore. Being as quiet as possible she made her way to the other side of the roof and jumped down. It just couldn't be true. Aoshi wasn't like that. She had to find him before he came here. She would find him. Misao went to her room to grab what few things she had brought with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Kenshin! I'm not leaving. If he's here to fight I'm not going to run and hide!" Kaoru said angrily, "How many times do we have to be separated? I'm not leaving you alone!"

Kenshin smiled before pulling Kaoru into a hug, "We must tell the others. You know how Misao will react."

Kaoru put a hand to her face, "Misao already knows…"

"What…I wasn't even paying attention. I didn't even..."

"There's no way to stop her from going. I wouldn't let anyone stop me if I was in her place," Kaoru said preventing Kenshin from going after Misao.

"But…"

"No. She'll be okay. Aoshi…he wouldn't…no…I just don't believe he could hurt Misao," Kaoru stated firmly, "Maybe Misao will be able to get through to him."

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's arm, "Why don't we tell the others about the situation first? We can figure out what to do from there. Please Kenshin…"

Kenshin debated on whether he should listen to Kaoru or not. He didn't have as much faith in Aoshi as Kaoru did. The only way he had met him was as an enemy, and Kaoru had not seen him as recently as Kenshin had. Misao could be in danger. He raised his eyes to Kaoru's worried but confidant blue ones before taking a deep breath.

"Alright."

^__________________________________________________________________________^

I am so sorry for the late update. I've been in a bit of writer's block and have had a very busy month! I'll be updating a lot quicker next time! Thanks goes out to everyone for your encouragement! I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought, kay!

Til then

Kyaa Kyaff saying see ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Misao's decision

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: *sigh* RK doesn't belong to me, but the lovely and awesome RK wall scroll my friend bought me does. Love you Kathy!

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue 

----- Indicates flashback

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 7: Misao's decision

Megumi sat listening to Kaoru, her eyes wandering over to Sano every once and awhile. After Kenshin and Kaoru had told everyone what was happening, Soujiro had left to go search for Misao, convincing Kenshin to stay behind. Everyone else refused to leave as well. Now there was nothing else to do but wait and see what happened. Kenshin was outside saying it would be easier to sense if anyone were near.

Sano suddenly stood, "I'm going to my room to rest up a bit. You never know. I wanna be ready if Shinomori wants to start something."

With that said he left the others in silence. Tsubame and Yahiko were both in their room having returned shortly after Misao had left. Kenji was safely curled up in Enishi's arms having insisted he be able to sit there. Enishi had looked uncomfortable at first, but gradually adjusted to it. Tomoe had teased him a little saying what a good father he would make. Megumi listened as the others began to talk only replying when she was addressed. All she could think about was Sano and how he had avoided her. Usually he sat right next to her, but this time he had chosen to sit across the room from her. Their earlier confrontation was still on her mind. Unable to take it anymore she decided to excuse herself.

"I…I'm going to check on Daisuke."

Megumi left quickly before they could comment or ask any questions. She intended to see Sano, but was going to check on Daisuke first as she said she would. Going into his room she quickly checked him over noting the fact that he seemed to be past the worst of it and was improving for the better. Kaoru would be happy to know that. Once finished examining Daisuke, Megumi quietly crept to Sano's room. She went to knock but stopped herself. What would she say to him anyway? Her heartbeat quickened as she thought it over. 

Finally she just slid the door open before she lost all her courage.

"Sano," Megumi said tentatively.

She saw him lying on his futon facing the opposite wall. He didn't even turn over to look at her as he replied.

"Want something?"

"To talk," Megumi answered coming into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Megumi came as close to Sano's lying form as she dared before sitting down. She tried to work up the voice to say something but could think of nothing now that she was beside him.

"You gonna talk. Kinda helps. Can't read minds, you know."

His impersonal manner was starting to affect her. What right had he? So she had been a bit distant from him, Megumi had her reasons. It was hard to stop the reaction, and she had always been that way with Sano. To just give in and do what she wanted was something she had always denied herself. It only came naturally.

"Well?" Sano persisted sounding impatient.

"Never mind!" Megumi exclaimed going to stand.

Sano's hand suddenly whipped out catching her and forcing her to sit back down. Apparently she hadn't sat far enough away. Once he was sure she wasn't going to move, he sat up.

"You come to my room wanting to talk. Now talk."

Megumi looked away. Sano moved closer grasping her chin in his hand.

"I like to see whose talking to me. Not the side of their face."

Megumi pulled her chin away from him mustering her courage and controlling her anger, "I'm sorry."

"What?" 

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to say it again!? I don't want to push you away! I don't mean to. I'm so used to it. So used to…it scares me," Megumi raised her hands up looking at them, "And then Kanryu…when I wouldn't do what he wanted…I couldn't fight back! I was helpless. And…please just be patient! Because…because I do love you. I do want to be with you. I want you to kiss me! I want you to hold me. I want to hear that you love me."

Sano's eyes had darkened at the mention of Kanryu's name, but he smiled softly as Megumi watched him clutching her hands together. Sano slowly scooted closer to the agitated Megumi.

"Is that all?"

He gently pulled her into his arms rubbing her back softly.

"Megitsune, I love you. Now about tha…"

Megumi didn't let him finish though. She had moved away only to throw her arms around his neck and catch him in a fierce kiss. Sano's shock rapidly wore off as he returned the kiss. Their first real kiss, and what a kisser she was. He felt like he could never get enough. Touching her cheek he broke the kiss of.

"What's this now?" Sano said wiping the tears from her face.

Megumi smiled, wiping away the rest of her tears, "I'm not an easy person to live with, you know."

"Believe me I know that!"

Megumi hit him, "Hey!"

"You're just perfect to me," Sano said dragging her even closer, "Now I think I might need another kiss."

"I have to get back before the others start wondering where I am," Megumi said putting a finger to his lips.

Sano smiled releasing Megumi and going over to the door before she could think to protest.

"Hey Kenshin! Meg's in my room, so if anyone's wondering…"

Sano laughed at something Kenshin said before shutting the door. Turning with a satisfied smile he was hit full in the face with his blanket. He chuckled at the bright red flush that rose on her cheeks.

"They're going to think we are doing something in here!"

"And?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Megumi hissed out.

Sano's eyebrow rose, and he gave her a challenging expression, "You couldn't even if you tried."

"Ohhhh! That's it!"

Sano couldn't help smiling as Megumi stood looking ready to kick him. He had a plan on taming his wild kitsune. This would be fun.

____________________________________________________________________________

Seeing Kenji safe in Enishi's arms Kaoru excused herself. Stepping outside she saw Kenshin standing by the front entrance. A half indignant squeal that sounded more like a laugh made her stop and stare back at the house.

"Seems Sano and Megumi-san have overcome their differences," Kenshin said still looking down the road.

Kaoru smiled going up to Kenshin and slipping her arms around him, pressing her face to his back. His hair tickled her slightly as she pushed it out of the way. He was so warm and smelled so good. She inhaled deeply drinking in the feeling of holding him.

"Why don't you come inside for a little while?"

Kenshin shook his head, "I'll stay out here. I won't let him come close to our home."

'Our home. I love the sound of that.'

"Then I'll keep you company."

Kenshin turned his head to look at her as much as he could earning him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled softly running a hand along the arm that still held him in a affectionate hug. He sighed before looking down the road again.

"I'm worried about Misao-san," Kenshin said quietly, "I should have went too."

"And left us here. If he does come here…not that I can't handle him myself, but I'm not as fast as I use to be. Damn this leg."

"Yes, I know. And there is nothing wrong with your leg. It is a very nice leg you have there," Kenshin replied causing Kaoru to giggle as his hand drifted down to pinch the side of her leg, "I just don't…"

"Have faith," Kaoru interrupted, "Have faith in Misao-chan. And Aoshi. He's…not himself. Misao can reach him. I know she can. She did that night so many years ago."

Kenshin smiled, "You're always so optimistic."

"I have to be," Kaoru gave Kenshin a little squeeze, "I can't wait until this is all over, and we can just live our lives in peace. So many things have happened."

"I'm being to think peace is just an illusion," Kenshin muttered.

____________________________________________________________________________

Misao had been in town inquiring about Aoshi, when she finally came across a traveling merchant, who looked a little spooked. He was telling his companions of a man he saw that fit Aoshi's description perfectly. Misao had left in an instant. She had to find him no matter what and as soon as possible.

"Aoshi, where are you?"

Misao sat down on a tree stump frustrated. Aoshi could be anywhere. The road was a long one with woods on either side. She'd now be looking for an hour. He could have gone and done anything in that amount of time. The crunching of footsteps alerted her to the approach of someone. She felt her heart lift then sink when Soujiro's smiling face came into view. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but she had hoped...

"There you are Misao-chan."

"What are you doing here, Sou-chan?" Misao asked tiredly.

"Came to get you."

"Go back to the dojo," Misao replied.

"Not without you. I had to convince Kenshin not to come himself. He told us of the situation," Soujiro tilted his head to the side, "Looks like you're stuck with me. Besides two people searching is quicker than one, isn't it?"

Misao shook her head, "I'm doing this on my own. Aoshi…he's not someone to take lightly."

"Neither am I? You forget I've been helping you search for this man for quite some time. Why should now make a difference?"

"It just does," Misao answered stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving," Soujiro said extending his hand out to Misao.

She looked at him knowing without a doubt that there was no way to convince him to go back.

Misao grudgingly took the proffered hand, "You are as stubborn as Kaoru-san."

"More stubborn perhaps. I did put up with her all those years," Soujiro said with an easy laugh.

"Oh! I'm going to tell her you said that."

"I didn't mean it, and you know it," Soujiro looked down, "I loved every moment I spent with her."

Misao was quiet for a second, "You loved her very much, didn't you?"

"Ah, but she found another. I still love her, but in a more platonic way now. It was hard though, giving up."

"I know what you mean. Aoshi…he's everything to me…even after all this time. I can't give up. Just seeing him again would be enough for me. Just knowing he's safe and happy," Misao sighed.

Soujiro's hand landed on her shoulder, "We better start our search before he gets any further."

Misao made a face, "We don't even know where he is."

"Let's continue the search here then. I'll take the west side of this forest. You take the east."

Misao put a restraining hand on Soujiro's arm, "You find him, promise you'll come and get me."

"Promise. I wouldn't want to face the guy alone, now would I?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Misao was getting tired. After another fruitless hour she had come no closer to finding Aoshi. She had met up with Soujiro once to see how he was faring, but he saw no sign of Aoshi or anyone else for that matter. Maybe the merchant had been wrong, or Aoshi had chosen to go in a completely different direction after being spotted.

"I just want to see you! I can't stand it anymore," Misao punched the tree beside her, "I'm losing Aoshi. I can't do this anymore…"

Misao put an arm against the tree resting her forehead on it. Everything had gone so wrong. Where was the Aoshi she loved? How did he become so warped? Why wouldn't he let her help him? Aoshi had always been so stubborn and independent. Never telling her anything, never asking for her help.

--------------------------

"Aoshi-sama!"

A ten-year-old Misao shouted before hurtling herself into his arms. Aoshi caught her just before she would have fallen.

"I've missed you! What were you all up to this time? More secret stuff you can't tell me!"

Aoshi grimaced setting her back on her feet.

"Is something wrong? Were you hurt? Let me take a look!"

Misao reached out to him, but he moved away.

"I'm fine," he grunted out.

"But…"

"Go inform Okita of my return," Aoshi ordered turning his back to her.

"Okay…"

Misao watched him walk away just now noticing how he held his side while favoring one foot.

-------------------------

It had always been like that. Aoshi never told Misao anything about what he did. If he was hurt he pretended otherwise around her. Had Misao been that blind? All the time she hung all over him he must have considered her a pest. Did he just put up with her, because she was Okita's granddaughter?

"No."

Aoshi wasn't like that. He wasn't.

She had always been a hindrance to him. Even now she would be. There was only one moment that he had truly made her feel that he cared the way she did. That she wasn't just a hindrance to him.

-------------------

Misao kneeled down right in front of him staring into his eyes. He reached out a hand to touch the fading bruise on her throat caused by his hand. His hand slowly moved up to her cheek. His fingers then trailed along her face before he slowly pulled his hand back.

"Misao…"

Misao grabbed his hand in both of hers, "You have to stop this. Just come back with me. It can be like old times. No more fighting."

To her dismay he pulled his fingers from her grasp. Leaning forward he did the unexpected. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Misao watched him stunned as he stood up not noticing the look of regret and longing on his face.

"Things cannot go back to the way they are. I have come this far and have sacrificed much. I will not stop. I don't want to see your face again. Forget about me," Aoshi said heading for the exit.

"Aoshi!" Misao cried out.

Without even turning he left. Misao jumped up and ran outside after him. It was too late though. No matter how much she searched around the area, there was no trace of Aoshi's departure even in the snow.

-------------------------

Aoshi had left her then.

"Then why did you kiss me? Why did you give me hope?" Misao whispered to herself in anger.

That memory had kept her going. The way he had let his guard down and looked at her with all his emotion written on his face and clear in his eyes, the way he had kissed her, the way he had touched her so tenderly had only strengthened her resolve. Misao's hand came up to absently touch her lips. Tears began to form. Misao resolutely wiped them away.

"This is it. I will find him, and I'll end this once and for all."

Misao looked around wondering if she should continue in the direction she was going or not. Maybe she could meet up with Soujiro again. Misao started jogging toward the direction Soujiro had gone hoping to find him. It didn't take her long though.

"Ahh!"

Misao started, "Sou-chan!"

The clang of metal on metal echoed through the trees. 

"Aoshi," Misao said in a breathless whisper running after the noise.

Another shout sounded just as she broke free from the woods only to be throw right back in. All the air was crushed from her lungs as Soujiro collided then landed on top of her. With a groan he moved to the side. Misao took a deep breath coughing a bit before looking up. She felt her stomach drop and her senses go numb at the sight before her.

Heartbreakingly lifeless eyes moved to rest on her. Long black hair covered those eyes almost obscuring the dark nothingness Misao had witnessed. What frightened Misao most was the way he watched her as if he was staring at a stranger, someone that meant nothing to him. His body though well built looked thinner, like he was physically wasting away. The twin kodachis were stained with blood. 

"Aoshi! Is…is that you?" Misao asked in an agonized whisper seeing almost no remnants of the man she knew.

Soujiro pulled Misao back as she stood, "Stay back. He's dangerous."

She finally took note of Soujiro's presence, seeing the blood on his sleeve, "What happened?"

Misao glanced over at Aoshi, who eerily enough continued to stand there waiting.

"He came out of nowhere. He knows who I am and wants to fight. I didn't have time to get you," Soujiro kept a firm grip on her arm, "You can't. He's…he's beyond anything. I can't let you…"

Misao put a hand over Soujiro's hand, "Please. Let me. I've been searching for him all this time. I knew it might come down to this. So please…"

Misao looked at Soujiro pleadingly as he continued to watch her. His hand slipped away from her arm reluctantly.

"This is against my better judgment," Soujiro said before adding, "But I won't stand by and let you be hurt."

"Just give me a chance to help him," Misao replied her head bowed.

"Then," Soujiro took Misao's hand firmly in his before handing her his sword, "Use this. You only have kunais. Just remember what I taught you. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to use this arm so well at the moment."

Misao nodded moving away from Soujiro to face Aoshi, who had been watching them intently the entire time. He raised his weapons at her approach.

"I will be your opponent."

"You?"

"Yes! Me," Misao pointed the sword at him, "I won't let you hurt our friends anymore."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he slid into an offensive stance.

"Will you really fight me then?" Misao asked sadly, "What happened to you, Aoshi? Is this how you avenge them!? Hannya…"

Misao was caught off as Aoshi lashed out at her. She quickly moved out of the way blocking his attacks…just barely.

"Beshimi!"

Misao lost her balance and fell backwards but quickly regained her footing as he came at her again.

"Shut up!" Aoshi cried desperately.

Misao jumped back as he slashed at her, wincing as she threw two kunais at him simultaneously, one hitting into his leg. He stopped short yanking it from his leg and throwing it to the side.

"Hyottoko!"

Another vicious cry and he was after her again. Slashing to her left then right before smoothly sliding toward her unprotected back. Misao jumped away just in time to have the cloth of her outfit ripped open instead of her back. Aoshi had hesitated for just a moment, enough for Misao to notice. 

"Shikijo!"

"I will not let them have died in vain." Aoshi said kodachis ready.

"They would hate to see you now!" Misao yelled back through tears that were welling up, "They would be disgusted by you!"

Aoshi was next to her in a second. Her arm went numb as she raised her blade to meet both of his. She was thrown off her feet and into the tree behind her by the force of his attack.

"Misao!" Soujiro yelled running over.

Misao held her hand up weakly, "Stay back."

Aoshi turned to Soujiro, "Let's continue where we left off."

"Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi froze for a moment before turning to face her. Misao's eyes widened. She had seen it. A flash of recognition. Just barely but it had been there.

"Don't you know who I am? My Aoshi-sama would never do this. To give up like you have."

"I gave up on nothing," Aoshi replied coldly.

"You've given up on your life," Misao said struggling to her feet, "Don't you recognize me? Aoshi, please…"

Aoshi watched her with guarded eyes.

"What happened to you? Don't you remember me? It's Misao," She said brokenly, "Why…? Why are you doing this?"

"I will become strongest."

Misao moved closer to Aoshi dropping Soujiro's sword. She then slowly let her kunais slip from her hands. She stopped right in front of Aoshi with tears in her eyes.

"You want to become strongest! I won't let you hurt our friends! You'll have to kill me first. What would they think then?" Misao stared up at him defiantly, "What would they think of you then? Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Aoshi violently lifted his right kodachi up aiming for her chest, his breathing heavy.

"Misao!" Soujiro desperately cried out.

Misao closed her eyes opening her arms, trembling despite herself. Aoshi stood still for a few seconds longer before plunging his kodachi straight for her heart. Soujiro's scream echoed through the forest before a hushed silence fell around them. 

Misao stood dazed, her eyes slowly opening in shock as blood began to stain her shirt.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! 

Yep, I'm still alive. Sorry for the late update. Trying to manage four stories is a bad thing. Anyway I'll be focusing on this one. Thanks goes out to all who reviewed! Love hearing from you. I'll have the next chapter out next week! I already have most of it written.

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Aoshi's Return and a New Dilemma

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

__________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

----- indicates flashback

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 8: Aoshi's Return and a New Dilemma 

"Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi froze for a moment before turning to face her. That name…that voice…so familiar. Why couldn't he remember from where? Who was this girl? She watched him with moist eyes filled with worry but not for herself. This girl that knew the name of his men that had died, because he had been weak.

"Don't you know who I am? My Aoshi-sama would never do this. To give up like you have."

He flinched, though not outwardly, at her words. 

"I gave up on nothing," Aoshi replied coldly.

"You've given up on your life," Misao said struggling to her feet, "Don't you recognize me? Aoshi, please…"

Aoshi had to get rid of her. She was weakening him, though he didn't know how. He had thrown away his old self, his weaknesses, to fully devote himself to becoming the strongest, that or to die in the process. 

"What happened to you? Don't you remember me? It's Misao," She said brokenly, "Why…? Why are you doing this?"

That name was becoming more and more familiar, and it was driving him crazy.

"I will become strongest."

Aoshi was at a lost as to what to do. He had the urge to attack her, but at the same time he felt that to her hurt would be a grave mistake. Much to his surprise she began to approach him dropping her sword and kunais. Was she stupid? He waited to see what she had planned as she stopped right in front of him.

"You want to become strongest! I won't let you hurt our friends! You'll have to kill me first. What would they think then?" Misao stared up at him defiantly, "What would they think of you then? Go ahead. I won't stop you."

He had to shut her up. He had to shut up her now. Aoshi wrenched his kodachi up aiming right for her heart. He felt his chest constrict for some unknown reason making it almost difficult to breath.

"Misao!" Soujiro desperately cried out.

That name. That damn name again. He watched in indecision as she closed her eyes opening her arms as if to embrace him. Aoshi stood still for a few seconds longer before plunging his kodachi straight for her heart. Soujiro's scream echoed through the forest before a hushed silence fell around them. 

Misao stood dazed, her eyes slowly opening in shock as blood began to stain her shirt. Aoshi's arms enveloped her in an almost bone crushing hug. Her side stung from the shallow wound caused by Aoshi's kodachi, when he threw it to the side to avoid seriously harming her. She felt tears fall on her shoulder amazing her further.

"Misao…are you really here?" he choked out.

Misao resisted the urge to cry at the misery in the question. She leaned her head against his chest feeling his rapid heart beat. She was unable to hug him back her arms pinned to her side by his tight desperate hold. He had never shown such emotion before. Misao wasn't sure what to say or do, but as his hold tightened, she felt the words slip naturally from her mouth. Aoshi, at last, was opening up to her.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You must hate me," Aoshi muttered softly.

"No," Misao sighed, "No. Never."

"My mind was in such a fog. I…I was going to kill you. I would have…"

"I don't believe that for one second. I knew you wouldn't. Not my Aoshi-sama."

She felt his whole body begin to shake. Aoshi seemed to lose all strength dropping to his knees before her. Misao leaned over hugging him to herself in a tender embrace. 

"Please don't leave me alone."

"I would never leave you."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru wiped a hand across her brow as she leaned against the wall watching Kenshin with a smile. It seemed a little hot outside, even though the afternoon was slowly fading to night. Even after standing outside for so long, he still remained upright and vigilant. She no longer had the endurance to do such things. She didn't miss it though. The life she had led was in the past. 

"Kenshin…"

"Yes?" Kenshin replied not turning to look at her.

Kaoru allowed herself another moment to take in the sight of him. She thought by now she would be used to how attractive and utterly wonderful he was, though he could get on her nerves sometimes. Kaoru traced her foot along the ground trying to find the courage to ask what had been on her mind every once and a while. Not that this was really the time to ask, but now was better then anytime.

"Koishii?"

Kaoru smiled, "What do you think about having a baby?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise turning to look at her, "Are you pregnant?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, but if we worked at it I could be."

"…I would love to have another child, when the time is right and all of this is over" Kenshin said softly looking ahead, "Maybe a girl this time."

Kaoru walked slowly over to Kenshin hooking her arms around him, "I know you missed a lot with Kenji…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Things were rough and when I finally had the chance…" Kenshin was cut off as Kaoru pressed a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to explain. I know you would have been there if it was possible."

Kenshin suddenly stiffened in her arms, "He's here."

"But…wait," Kaoru straightened, her arms dropping to her side, "He's with Misao-chan and Sou-chan!"

Three figures appeared on the road leading to the dojo. Kaoru ran out waving her hand vigorously. Misao began waving back, but Kaoru noted her other hand was firmly holding Aoshi's. Kaoru's eyes widened seeing the blood on both Misao and Soujiro, but Misao's brilliant smile calmed any worries Kaoru had.

Kaoru leaned forward cupping her hand over her mouth, "Misao-chan! Sou-chan! Aoshi-san! Welcome back!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Misao-chan! If you don't stop squirming I won't be able to bind your wound properly. Now the quicker you sit still the quicker you can go see Aoshi!" Megumi said exasperated, "There. Was that so hard?"

"Thank you, Megumi-san!" Misao declared jumping up and leaving the room once she had a shirt on.

Megumi shook her head gathering her things together. Kaoru grinned trying her best not to laugh.

"You going to help or just sit there and stare at me?"

"Well…" Kaoru put a finger to the side of her face seemingly thinking it over.

"You'll be happy to know that Daisuke is improving," Megumi said while Kaoru helped her gather her things.

"Really?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"Really. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up soon. He's more fortunate than most."

"I'll have to go check on him later than," Kaoru replied as she stood wiping a hand across her brow, "Dinner should be ready by now."

"Good. It's past time as it is. I'm starving. I have to get up early tomorrow to help Gensai-sensei."

"Hurry up then!" Kaoru said already halfway out the door, "Before a certain tori-atama and brat gobble up all the food!"

Megumi smiled as she followed Kaoru out. Everyone was already seated with the food around the table. Kaoru took her place next to Kenshin, who was sitting next to Enishi and Tomoe. Yahiko and Tsubame were opposite of them. Megumi's eyes landed on Sano, who had a space to his right for her. To the left sat Aoshi with the same emotionless face she remembered. Misao was sitting next to him holding onto his arm with a huge smile. Soujiro was by her side with that smile of his. It was certainly crowded. Megumi made her way over to the grinning Sano. She sat down beside him looking anywhere but in his direction. His hand suddenly landed on her shoulder pulling her close to him.

"I have a little announcement," Sano said as Megumi tried to hit his hand away.

Everyone stopped talking to look over.

"My lovely kitsune and I have decided to get married once things settle down."

Megumi's face paled, "What?"

Sano had yet to tell her anything of the sort. He had done it purposely. She was so shocked that she didn't even stop him as he leaned over giving her an affectionate kiss. He pulled back with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked breathlessly.

"Making sure everyone knows we are together."

Sano turned to everyone with a big grin.

"I knew there was something between you two," Tomoe said with a smile.

Enishi laughed, "Good. Now she'll no longer harass me."

"Ha ha! Tori-atama and kitsune. Who would have thought!?" Yahiko added earning a punch to the arm from Tsubame.

"I'm happy for you two," she said.

Megumi wanted to sink through the floor.

"Yay! Awwww you guys are so cute together. I knew it was a love-hate relationship," Misao piped in.

"Hey!" Sano sent a look at Misao, who shrugged her shoulders, grinning.

"I wish you both the best," Kaoru said.

"As do I," Kenshin added.

Kenji pursed his lips, "Are you going to be a mommy and daddy?"

Everyone started to laugh again earning a quizzical look from Kenji.

"Eventually," Sano said holding onto Megumi again, "Ah I can see it now. Young handsome little boys that have their father's smarts."

Megumi snorted. Aoshi's eyebrows rose at the comment. Sano saw the look.

"What's that look for ice block?"

Aoshi looked over to him, "I believe the intelligence would come from Takani-san."

Silence followed his statement. Aoshi had just spoken. It seemed like an amazing event, especially with what had just happened. It was surprising that he was just sitting in the room. Misao had quickly related what had happened to Kaoru, while Megumi cleaned and bound her wound. It seemed Aoshi didn't want Misao out of his sight, and even sat at the table with them for her. Aoshi still was aloof, and his eyes looked pained, but it was as if something had snapped him out of the illusion he had been living under. Kaoru knew Misao could reach him, and she had.

"I totally agree Aoshi!" Misao said delighted, grabbing onto his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Megumi smiled slyly, "You're right. I am the smart one after all. Tori-atama here is only good at losing his money."

"I'm good at other things too," Sano said with a not too subtle hint.

Megumi turned red again.

"Like what?" Kenji asked wanting to be part of the conversation.

Everybody waited for Sano to say something.

Sano seemed to stumble for a second, "Uh…like eating this delicious food."

He took a mouthful of food and started to chew. Kenji gave him a weird look before returning to his own food. The mood continued to be light as everyone ate, talking about this and that. Once everyone was nearly finished, Kaoru put some soup in a bowl for Daisuke.

"I'll be excusing myself now. I have to go take care of Daisuke."

"I'll take care of the dishes," Kenshin reassured.

"I'm sure you can get some help," Kaoru said sending a look to everyone around the table.

Kaoru quietly made her way into Daisuke's room. He was laying on the futon, his breathing easy and calm. She knelt beside him touching a hand to his forehead. He still felt a little bit warm, but it wasn't anything serious. She moved closer, so she could prop him up halfway. This really would help with someone else but Kaoru didn't mind. Resting his head on her lap she brought the bowl to his lips dribbling in some of the soup. He coughed a bit but otherwise began to drink. His eyes slowly opened.

"Daisuke! You're awake!"

"…Kaoru…?"

Kaoru smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Daisuke said his voice rough.

"You had me real worried, you know that?" Kaoru held back her tears, "Baka! Why didn't you come back sooner? You needed to see a doctor! Don't you ever have any common sense?"

Daisuke offered her a weak smile, "I guess not."

"Here. I have some soup for you. I know you don't like it, but you're going to have some anyway."

Kaoru wiped a hand across her brow, feeling a little dizzy.

"Kaoru?"

"I feel a bit tired, but I'm not going to bed until you have some," Kaoru said holding the bowl close to him.

He grimaced before reluctantly allowing her to feed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had been talking together before retiring to bed, when the sound of a plate breaking right outside the door caught their attention. Kenshin was up in a second and out the door. His eyes widened as he saw Kaoru lean over to pick up the broken pieces.

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Kaoru shook her head, "Just a bit clumsy. Nothing to worry about."

Kaoru sounded a little breathless. 

"Good going Jou-chan!" Sano snorted, "Itai!"

Megumi glared at Sano lowering her hand. She was about to turn around, when she noticed Kaoru pause holding a hand to her chest as if she was pained by it.

"I can take care of it," Kaoru said, "You all go back inside. It's no problem."

Kaoru suddenly wavered falling forward. Kenshin immediately caught her in his arms, his expression alarmed. Megumi pushed past Sano and Tomoe.

"Kaoru! Kaoru…" Kenshin brought a hand to her face and pulled back at how warm she felt.

Kaoru weakly opened her eyes, "I feel so dizzy."

Megumi came next to Kenshin urging him to let her see Kaoru. Kaoru closed her eyes again. Kenshin watched with growing panic as Megumi's face became grim.

"She's got whatever's going around. Come on. I need her brought to her bedroom. I'll get my things."

______________________________________________________________________________

Morning light fell on the quiet little dojo. Everything appeared peaceful, but that was far from the truth. Megumi stepped out of Kenshin and Kaoru's bedroom, leaving Kenshin to his thoughts. Kaoru was bad off, and Megumi had woken up early to check on her. Two days had past showing no improvement. Daisuke was better, but was now blaming himself for bringing the illness to the dojo. He blamed himself for Kaoru's condition. Megumi had decided to put him to good use by having him help her when she left for Gensai's clinic. He still felt a bit weak but otherwise was fine.

It seemed the number of people becoming ill was climbing, as was the death toll because of it. She'd been experimenting, trying to discover a stronger medicine that might help, but she had no success thus far. Megumi swore nothing else could go wrong and wish she had bitten her tongue for saying such a thing a few minutes later. Tomoe came rushing to her with wide eyes.

"I can't wake Misao up. She feels very hot, and…"

"Damn!" Megumi went rushing into the room to find Misao looking beyond pale. She was shaking slightly, mumbling nonsense. Megumi rushed to help her.

"Do not let Aoshi in here until I'm finished. Get everyone else in the dining area now! I'll be there in a few moments."

Tomoe rushed off to do what she said. Megumi wished she knew how this was being spread. It didn't take long for someone to come down ill. She did everything she could, Aoshi fairly bursting through the door when she opened it.

Before he could speak she was talking, "You need to remain calm and watch her. If anything happens come get me. I'll be back soon."

She left in a second going to the room where everyone was waiting. Megumi wiped her forehead.

"It's not safe here. Misao has now fallen ill as well. Tsubame, you need to leave immediately. If you become ill you will lose your child. Tomoe…Enishi, you should leave as well. Tsubame can live with you two for the time being. Yahiko…"

"Wait! I can't just leave," Tomoe said her eyes wide.

"You can and will. The only ones I'll allow to stay if they wish are Soujiro, Aoshi, Sano, and myself. Yahiko you can stay as well. Enishi is enough protection for both Tomoe and Tsubame. Oh! Kenji must go with you as well. There is no time to argue with me. Do as I say. Now go pack your things!"

Everyone went to do as Megumi said, her commanding voice and the situation all sending them into action. Sano came over to Megumi.

"Hey, we'll beat this. If there is anything I can do to help…"

"Just don't get sick on me," Megumi replied.

____________________________________________________________________________

Things went from bad to even worse. That afternoon Tomoe, Tsubame, and Enishi had left somewhat reluctantly. Yahiko had volunteered to stay. Unfortunately Kenji did not go with them. He was showing signs of being sick. Kenshin looked like he was ready to lose his mind. Misao was becoming worse by every passing minute, and Kaoru was holding on by a thread. She tried to do everything she could, leaving Sano in charge so she could visit Gensai, not listening to Sano's protest that she needed rest, or she might become ill.

Kenshin paced his room holding Kenji in his arms. The boy refused to be anywhere else. He hadn't fallen ill as Misao and Kaoru had, but his temperature was rising. His little arms fisted around Kenshin's neck.

"You'll be a strong boy, won't you?" Kenshin asked rubbing Kenji's back soothingly.

Kenji nodded pressing his face into Kenshin's shoulder, "Will Okaasan be okay?"

"I hope so, Kenji-kun."

"I wanna be near her," Kenji pleaded softly.

"Okay," Kenshin sat near his wife, who was unnaturally still and pale.

Kenji's eyes filled with tears.

"Shh…Kenji. We have to be strong. We have to pray that she'll get better."

Kenji nodded solemnly reaching out one of his hands to touch Kaoru's. Kenshin joined his, holding both Kaoru's and Kenji's hands. He closed his eyes squeezing their hands. He didn't know what to do. What was there to do? Kenji began to cough violently. Kenshin did his best to soothe him as the coughing finally subsided. 

"Otousan…can I lay by Okaasan?" Kenji asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes," Kenshin said releasing his son and allowing him to curl up next to his mother.

Kenshin put a hand to his face hoping Megumi would be back soon. Kenji's little hand on his brought him out of his thoughts.

"Will you lay with us?"

"Of course, Kenji. Of course," Kenshin replied stretching out beside Kenji.

He brought one arm over his son and wife. Kenji finally seemed content closing his eyes. Kenshin listened as Kenji's breathing evened out into one of sleep. Unable to hold back anymore Kenshin felt tears begin to fall silently down his face. He had fought many things, but this was something he could not fight. He could not prevent or protect his family from this. He was falling apart inside at the very idea of losing Kenji or Kaoru. 

"I can't lose them. Oh god. I couldn't bear it."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hi! Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think! Love hearing from you, and thanks to all that review and encourage! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Fighting to Stay Strong

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

---- indicates flashback

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 9: Fighting to Stay Strong

Tying her hair back, Megumi pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. She sat like that for several minutes before letting out a frustrated sigh. Fatigue curled around her, blurring her vision, even as she tried to focus on the medicine before her. Something was eluding her, and if she could just figure it out, Megumi knew she could save the lives of her friends. Aoshi was showing signs of illness, as was Yahiko. Think, she had to think. Megumi closed her eyes, her fists clenched.

"Damn…"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her gently. She instinctively leaned back against Sano, needing his comfort and support.

"You really need to get some rest. It won't do you any good to work so hard that you get sick too," Sano whispered softly against her ear.

Megumi shook her head, "I can't sleep. I have to…I have to figure something out. Our friends are dying, and I'm not going to sit around and let it happen."

"You need rest," Sano's arms tightened their hold, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need to…how are they doing?"

"Jou-chan hasn't gotten any worse, but she hasn't gotten any better. Kenji's still conscious, but his temperature is rising. Misao…keeps getting worse and worse. Yahiko and Aoshi are in the same boat as Kenji," Sano said his voice full of worry, "Uki and Outa don't seem to have any problems, but Eiji is showing signs now too."

"I don't know what to do! I don't know how it's being spread!"

Sano kissed the side of her hair, "You're doing the best you can."

"It's not good enough! People are dying and all I do is try and alleviate their pain."

She couldn't stop her tears. She had been hanging on by a thread since everything had started, and it was snapping. Sano pulled her away from the table she was sitting at and gathered her into his arms. She held onto him pressing her face against his chest, as she was overcome by all her bottled up emotions. Sano held her, smoothing down her hair, while whispering comforting words to soothe her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Breathing with some difficulty, Aoshi cradled Misao in his arms. Yesterday she had been mumbling incomprehensively, and now she was as still as the dead. It had scared Aoshi to no end. He refused to let her out of his sight or his arms. He kept holding her, talking gently to her, as he never had. He had caused her so much pain, and when he had finally come to terms with everything, he was losing her. It wouldn't be so bad though. If he had to lose her at least he would be with her soon. His lungs ached with each breath, and it felt unbearably hot in the room though it was open to the breeze.

"Misao, please…open your eyes," Aoshi murmured inaudibly. 

Her black lashes stood out against her pale face. He let his hand slide along her cheek, gaining no response. So small, too small and fragile. How could she suffer through all she had with a smile across her face? She had forgiven him everything without even a blink of an eye. His pain, his suffering and anguish were nothing compared to hers. Always she had been stronger than him.

"You have to stay strong this time too," Aoshi brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face, "I want to see you smile again."

Still she did not move. Her chest barely rose and fell with each breath she took. Soujiro had tried to convince him to get up to eat or even bathe, but Aoshi refused to leave. He was terrified like he had never been before that she would slip away if he wasn't with her for even a second. Vaguely he began to wonder if fate was somehow laughing at him. Was this his punishment? Undeserving of Misao, she would be taken from him? He would rather die.

"You have to get better. I didn't tell you…"

Aoshi had always pushed her away, not wanting to get her involved in the dangers he encountered. His efforts to protect her never worked. She was headstrong, but he hadn't seen the sorrow in her eyes every time he pushed her away. Blinding himself to her sadness was the only way he could push her away. The little girl he protected grew up and changed. He knew from the start he loved her. No longer was it the fond affection for a little girl. That out of everything frightened him the most. 

"I can't lose you now," Aoshi said gently rocking back and forth, "I have to tell you so much."

Aoshi held her closer, hoping to ease any pain she might feel. Every once and a while he tenderly wiped her face with a cool cloth. Anything he could do to help her he would. Aoshi needed her to open her eyes. To look at him with that easy smile. To see her eyes sparkling with happiness without a trace of sorrow. Needed to know that for once he would not cause her pain. He was tired. So tired. His eyes closed slowly, tears shimmering in the moonlight.

______________________________________________________________________________

Soujiro was walking to his room, when he caught sight of Yahiko, who was sitting on the porch staring up at the stars. Concerned Soujiro went over to him.

"Hey Yahiko."

Yahiko didn't turn, "Hey."

"Mind some company?"

"Not at all. Take a seat," Yahiko replied gesturing to the spot next to him.

Soujiro took the offer. They sat that way for several moments in silence.

"We'll get through this."

Yahiko smiled, "I know. Can't give up. I won't."

"Neither will I. Anything I can do to help I will."

Yahiko was taken by a sudden coughing fit. It lasted for several seconds, while Soujiro looked on in concern unable to do anything. Yahiko finally straightened looking back out at the stars his expression pained.

"I'll get better for Tsubame-chan and our child," Yahiko whispered, "I'm just glad she's safe."

"What are you hoping for?" Soujiro asked to lighten the mood and out of curiosity, "A boy or a girl?"

A wide smile crossed his face. Yahiko seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"I don't care which it is as long as my wife and child are healthy. I think it would be nice to have a strong son to head the family when I'm gone, but a beautiful daughter can also do the same thing," Yahiko laughed, "I think Kaoru and Misao's independence have rubbed off on me. Women can be just as smart and strong as men. When I was a kid, I didn't believe that, and I teased Kaoru mercilessly because of it."

"I remember that. You certainly were a handful back then," Soujiro laughed as well, "Yes, Kao-chan definitely proved women are an equal to men."

A silence followed this statement.

"Do you think…do you think she'll get better?"

Soujiro worriedly looked at the night sky, "She has to."

______________________________________________________________________________

Soft cries filled the room as Kenshin paced back and forth, his son in his arms.

"Shh…it was just a bad dream."

Kenji continued to cry, his face buried against Kenshin's shoulder. He did everything he could to soothe Kenji. His cries gradually subsided to sniffles. Kenshin rubbed his back holding his fear on a tight rein at how hot Kenji felt. Things were becoming worse. More and more people were ill. It all seemed like a bad dream. Everything had gone so wrong. Was there ever going to be a day where he could just sit back and relax? Kenshin squeezed Kenji perceptibly closer feeling him trembling.

Kenji held on to Kenshin his eyes teary, "I don't feel good."

"I know Kenji," Kenshin said, "It's okay. As long as you listen to Megumi-san."

"I listen," Kenji replied, "Okaasan listens too."

Kenji's eyes began to tear up, "Will Okaasan be okay?"

Kenshin nodded his head unable to talk. He was on a precarious ledge, and if he wasn't careful he would fall. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he needed to take care of Kaoru and Kenji. His eyes landed on his wife. She lay as still as yesterday with no apparent change. Her pale face worried him. Earlier Kenshin had bathed her with a cool cloth after Megumi had given her some medication. It was at night though that her temperature seemed to rise along with Kenji's. Kenji thankfully was not as bad. He was restless unless he was either next to Kaoru or Kenshin. 

"Would you like to go outside real quick? Some fresh air might help. I'll even leave the door open for Okaasan."

Kenji nodded. Truth be told Kenshin didn't want to take his eyes off his wife, but Kenji needed to get some fresh air. Trying his best to stay optimistic Kenshin stepped outside, even as his mind screamed to stay next to Kaoru. As he walked out he noticed Yahiko sitting next to Soujiro, both gazing up at the sky. His own eyes lifted to the night seeing the sparkling stars above. Both men turned at the sound of his approach.

"Is everything okay?" Yahiko asked anxiously.

"Fine. I just wanted to take Kenji from the room for a bit."

"I'll watch over Kao-chan for the time being," Soujiro said standing up.

Kenshin thanked him taking a seat next to Yahiko. Kenji for the first time that day crawled from Kenshin's arms over to Yahiko. He put a small hand to Yahiko's forehead as he had watched his father do to his mother. Using Yahiko's gi he pulled himself upright, giving Yahiko a hug around the neck. Surprised, it took Yahiko a second to hug him back.

"Yahiko-nii doesn't feel good either," Kenji stated.

"No, but I'll be alright," Yahiko said.

Kenji sat down in his lap.

"How are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit warm," Yahiko answered, "Want to help me look for a shooting star, Kenji-kun?"

"Yeah!" Kenji replied.

"Then we can make a wish for everyone to get better, when we find one."

Kenshin stared at the scene before him. Kenshin knew without a doubt Yahiko would make an excellent father and told him so.

"Nah…I mean I hope to be…" Yahiko smiled imagining his own child sitting in his arms.

"You will be," Kenshin replied.

Silence settled over them as they raised their eyes to the sky. No shooting star crossed their path, but Kenshin wished everyone would recover anyway. 

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" Kenshin looked over to Yahiko.

"Why don't you go inside with Kaoru?" Yahiko indicated Kenji, who had fallen asleep while looking at the sky, "I'll just hold him for a little longer. I'll bring him in later."

Kenshin watched Yahiko and Kenji for a moment before smiling, "Alright. But if you get tired or don't feel so well just bring him right in."

Yahiko nodded as Kenshin stood. He silently made his way back into the room, where Soujiro sat by Kaoru's side speaking softly. He looked up at Kenshin's approach.

"Kenji is with Yahiko," Kenshin explained seeing Soujiro's questioning gaze.

Soujiro got to his feet, "I'll go check on Aoshi and Misao."

Soujiro smiled down at Kaoru before putting a comforting hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"She'll get better. I know it, so don't give up."

Kenshin's gaze fell on Kaoru, "I know."

Without another word Soujiro left the room. Kenshin sat beside Kaoru, staring at her pale face. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he made himself comfortable beside her. Gently, he pulled her into his arms needing to feel her near him. He pressed a kiss to her hot cheek, whispering softly to her. His hand strayed to hers, taking it in a firm hold. He started when he saw her eyes flutter. It had to be his imagination. He sat up still holding her hand. Kenshin stayed that way, watching for any movement but there was none. Sighing he held her again.

"Please, Kaoru. Fight it. I'm right here by your side. Always as we promised. Never to be separated again. So don't give up. Please."

Kenshin hugged her carefully closer. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tsubame paced back and forth in Tomoe's house, having safely reached it the other day. Her hand strayed to her stomach, her hand gently following its curve. It calmed her to do such, and it helped her ease the helplessness she was feeling. She hoped everyone was alright. She hated leaving, but couldn't possibly take the chance of staying. If she hadn't been pregnant there was no way she would have left. 

She understood why Yahiko had stayed and gave him her full support in his decision. Reluctance had shone bright in his eyes, but she had urged him to stay as he wished. Megumi would need all the help she could get. Tsubame missed Yahiko's warm arms already and wished with all her heart to be near him again.

In the next room Tomoe was also brooding. She wished she had stayed. She was sure Megumi could have used her help, but someone had to take care of Tsubame as well. She knew Enishi had felt the same reluctance to leave. It was never easy to leave friends, but it was even harder knowing the situation. Their friends' lives were hanging by a thread and instead of being close by for support and assistance, they were safely far away.

All Tomoe could do was keep faith in her belief that her friends would get well again. She truly believed they could fight back. She couldn't wait to see Kaoru's smiling face. All of them had lived such turbulent lives. This was no way to end it. Everyone had to survive so they could live in the peace that was sought after in this new age. 

Tomoe prayed for a miracle.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Okay this chapter wasn't that long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Everything that I want to happen is in the next chapter, so this was more of an intermission chapter…^^;; or something like that. Anyway, the story is soon coming to a close. Probably a few more chapters…I'm not sure yet. 

I'd like to thank CurlsofSerenity, JML, Princess Sapphire, Azura Dea, Pia Bartolini, elisa ang, yuki, LiL Snoopy, CharlieTheOtakuNymph, sTrAwBeRrY, Battousai, and Kuroshiro Usagi. Your reviews are a definite encouragement for me!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Past Problem Returns

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The RK bunch aren't mine.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

----- indicates flashback

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 10: A Past Problem Returns

Kenshin stood within a cemetery filled with too many freshly dug graves. His eyes swept across all of them speaking of sadness. So many lives had been taken. So many people were left to mourn over the past month. Just as quickly as the epidemic came, it had left without a trace. The only sign that it had been there was the newly expanded cemetery, and those still suffering the lasting effects of it. 

"Kenshin…?"

Kenshin turned to see the beautiful and mournful face of his wife. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking and praying for those that lost loved ones."

It seemed a miracle. Kenshin still was having a hard time believing it was true. Administering new medicine to all the sick patients, Megumi had effectively saved more lives. The part Kenshin was having a hard time really believing was that all his loved ones were alive and safe. Only one of Kaoru's students had not made it through. Seeing Kaoru wipe tears from her lovely blue eyes Kenshin put his arms around her. Kaoru gratefully hid her face against his chest.

"There was nothing to be done," Kenshin said softly.

"I know," Kaoru moved back with a brave smile. "It just hits me everyone once and awhile. It's only been two weeks, and I could almost think that when I start training my students again, he'll show up."

Kaoru faced the child-sized grave in front of her, where she had placed a single flower.

"Keep training Eiji," Kaoru whispered quietly.

"We better get going."

Kaoru nodded still looking at the grave. Kenshin held Kaoru's hand securely in his as they began to walk away.

"It's hard to believe," Kaoru said quietly. "That we all survived. It really is amazing."

He squeezed her hand. Kaoru smiled suddenly trying to ward off the gloomy feeling that had taken hold of her.

"In another week, Sano and Megumi-san will be married. I never would of thought. He always teased her, and she always put him down. They sure make an interesting couple."

Kenshin chuckled. "It will be a lot quieter, when they move out and have their own place to settle all their arguments in."

"Yes it will," Kaoru agreed. "I bet Yahiko is already at the train station." 

Tsubame, Tomoe, and Enishi would be arriving that day. Megumi had informed everyone that it was safe for the three to return. Kaoru had sent an immediate letter, which was quickly replied to. Almost reaching the dojo they heard a shout. Coming into sight of the shout, they saw Uki grab Soujiro's arm.

"I'm coming too, and you can't stop me!"

"You can't just leave your brother," Soujiro replied.

Kaoru stepped forward. "What's the matter?"

"Sou here says after Sano and Meg marry he's leaving on another journey," Uki said pointing a finger at him. "And I'm telling him I'm coming too! Outa is eleven now and will understand. He can even come along. It's not like we haven't been traveling before! By ourselves for that matter, and we did just fine."

Kaoru smiled. "Why don't you two discuss this later? If we don't hurry we won't be there to greet our friends at the train station."

Uki sent Soujiro another glare before stomping off to the house. Soujiro shook his head.

"She is quite persistent."

"I think you've gained a new traveling companion," Kaoru replied already knowing about his plans to leave after the wedding.

"Hey! What are you all doing standing there?"

Kaoru looked over to see Misao and Aoshi. 

"Waiting for you!" Kaoru called back.

Misao smiled, lighting up her pale face. She held onto Aoshi's extended arm for support. Misao had the most difficult time recovering. She had come closest to death. Almost on the edge of insanity, Aoshi had not allowed anyone near her, though he was still very feverish himself. Kenshin and Soujiro had quite a difficult time getting Misao away from him, even in his weakened state. Only recently had Misao been able to get up on her own. It seemed her system had been damaged pretty badly. Some others had the same problems. Thankfully Kenji and Yahiko had not progressed any further than they had before Megumi tried out her new medicine. Kaoru didn't seem to have a problem either.

Knowing Misao, Kaoru was sure she would be, if not fully back to normal, close enough so one could tell she ever had any problems. She had too much energy to stay down. Kaoru believed Aoshi enjoyed the fact that he could take care of Misao. A very faint smile crossed his face whenever Misao was near. 

"Yahiko's already left. The baka wouldn't wait," Misao laughed.

"He has a pregnant wife he hasn't seen for about a month and a half. I would be there in a second if I was him," Kenshin replied.

"Where's Megumi-san and Sano?" Kaoru asked not seeing them anywhere in sight.

"Megumi-san went to Gensai-sensei's clinic. Sano went with her."

Kaoru frowned. "There hasn't been any problems have there?"

"No," Misao shook her head. "Megumi-san just wanted to speak with Gensai-sensei about the medicine she made."

Kaoru laughed. "Did you notice we were her experiments for it."

"That's what saved you," Kenshin added softly.

"Otousan, Okaasan!"

Kenji came running over full speed with Outa. "I'm ready."

Kaoru looked him over smiling at his disheveled appearance. Kneeling down she began to straighten his clothes and hair, as the others prepared to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________

As predicted Yahiko was pacing about, waiting for the train to come in. Kaoru watched with amusement as he stopped at one point before walking to another, looking highly agitated. He barely saw the people around him, all but running into them with his pacing.

"Hey, Yahiko-chan!"

His eyes rose to meet hers, flashing angrily when he saw her. "Don't call me chan!"

Kaoru grinned. "You're pacing about is really maddening. Sit still. She'll be here soon."

Yahiko stopped in place crossing his arms over his chest. In no time his feet were quickly tapping away in impatience. Soujiro came over to stand beside him with that wide smile of his. He was probably trying to distance himself from Uki by going over and talking with Yahiko. Uki was off to the side still looking a little pissed, sending a glare in Soujiro's direction every once and awhile. Misao was looking up at Aoshi and speaking with him. It came as no surprise now, when he smiled a small genuine smile at something she said.

"Hey guess I'm not late," Sano declared sauntering over and catching everyone's attention.

"Where's Megumi-san?" Misao asked peering around.

"She's helping Gensai-sensei. There was a fire at one of the houses. A couple of people were injured."

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes.

"No, not that I'm aware."

Noting how far away Sano stood from everyone, Kaoru gave him a funny look.

"You going to come over here?"

"No," Sano replied too quickly before smiling. "I like it right where I am."

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not exactly comfortable with trains…" Sano shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "I've always preferred other ways of travel."

Kaoru shook her head smiling.

'He's afraid to even get near one.'

Kaoru moved her arm through Kenshin's, leaning against him, as Kenshin shifted Kenji to one side. Kenji kept his small hands fisted in Kenshin's gi.

"Where's the train?" Kenji asked looking this way and that.

"If you keep wiggling like that I'm going to drop you," Kenshin said. "And the train is coming."

After some time Kaoru began to worry, wondering the same thing as Kenji. The train should have been in by now, and the other people waiting were also beginning to murmur impatiently. A man hurriedly rode by on a horse, stopping in front of the station, and hastily going inside. This caused even more worry. Coming out of the train station a few minutes later was the head worker. He looked reluctant to come out. He raised his hands up to capture everyone's attention.

"Now no one panic," the man said rubbing the back of his hand on his neck, struggling to find the right words. "There's been an accident. Seems the train has derailed…"

A bunch of questions were thrown at him at once as worry turned to fear. The man held his hands up shouting over the noise for quiet. Finally it settled back down.

"I need someone to get Gensai-sensei," the man sighed. "We'll need some able men as well. It happened not far from here."

Kaoru felt her heart clenched and looked to Yahiko. His face was white as a sheet, and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. Her own fear was mounting as the man tried to keep everyone from a panic.

Off to the side Kaoru heard Sano mutter. "Shit…That's why I hate trains."

____________________________________________________________________________

The next three days were hectic. Among those that survived and those that did not, there was no sign of Tomoe, Enishi, or Tsubame. Relief came in a huge rush only to be squashed the next day. A man had come to the dojo, one Yahiko had recognized instantly as one of his father's men. They found out that the three had been taken off the train, and the train had been purposely crashed for amusement. Yahiko had questioned the man extensively with his ability, obtaining all the information he could, which wasn't much. Myojin wasn't stupid. He knew of his son's ability, and unfortunately the man had killed himself immediately after they got some information out of him. 

The only clue given was two separate locations. Soujiro and Aoshi of all people went to the first location, while Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko went to the second. They had yet to return. Myojin had demanded two things in return for the safety of Tomoe, Enishi, and Tsubame, Kaoru and his son. Kaoru stayed behind to take care of her son and Misao. Megumi was too busy with the survivors of the wreck to offer her assistance. Now all there was to do was wait for their return.

Kaoru sat on the porch staring at the front entrance anxiously. Hearing the sound of faltering footsteps, she saw Misao bracing herself against the wall while slowly but determinedly making her way over to Kaoru. Kaoru was up next to her in a second, taking hold of her arm.

"Why didn't you say something? You could have fallen and hurt yourself," Kaoru said exasperated.

"I get a little tired of always being helped around," Misao smiled. "Besides you looked so lost in thought I didn't think you'd hear me if I called to you."

Kaoru shook her head. "You pull a stunt like this again, I'll tell Aoshi. You think he'd be happy with you. Next thing you know you'll never have a moment's peace."

Misao laughed softly. "I wont do it again."

"Good," Kaoru said helping Misao to sit down on the porch.

Misao leaned against Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You would be out there with Kenshin if it wasn't for me."

"You're wrong. I also have Kenji to look after, and I'm happy to watch over you," Kaoru brought an arm around Misao hugging her close. "You'll get better. So for now don't even think you're a bother. You're not."

They both looked toward the entrance again.

"It was a huge relief to know they weren't on the train…but…" Misao sighed. "I can't say this situation is any better. At least we know they are still alive."

Neither mentioned the fact that Misao's last statement was based on a hopeful assumption. Kaoru wouldn't trust a guy like Myojin not to lie.

Kaoru squeezed her close. "I hope they find them soon. I hope nothing happens. I hate sitting here and waiting. Not knowing what's happening."

"Me too."

Misao yawned. Kaoru noted the bags that stood black against her already pale skin. She looked worn down from just walking over to Kaoru by herself.

"You look ready to pass out."

"I am," Misao replied tiredly. "But I wanted to check up on you first."

"Then let me bring you back to your room."

___________________________________________________________________________

Cautiously Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano approached the building before them. Following the information given to them by the man, they had arrived at an old seemingly deserted house. Kenshin went to the front with Yahiko, Sano circling to the back in case of any trouble. Slowly Kenshin opened the door, looking around the darkened room. He stretched his senses out but could not detect anyone's presence. Still wary, he walked inside, followed closely by Yahiko. Still sensing no one, Kenshin became concerned.

"Where is everyone?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Something's not right."

Moving from room to room more boldly now, they found nothing. They reached the back, where Sano came in holding a paper in his hand.

"We've been set up," Sano held out the note to Kenshin. "Myojin's not locked up. He must have escaped."

Kenshin took the note from Sano reading aloud so Yahiko could hear the contents.

__

By now you've realized your efforts to find me fruitless. Thanks so much for so easily falling into my trap. My traitorous son, what a fool you are to think I would give you back that woman. She will give birth to a grandson, who I will raise loyal to me. A son for a son. As a token of fatherly love I have left the other two unharmed for the moment. They don't have long now. You better find them soon.

One more thing. The woman that dishonored me in front of all my men, I've decided to take her as well. I hope you are glad with your decision, my son. The consequences of your actions have only just begun. Myojin.

Yahiko's fist crashed against the wall. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him with my own hands!"

Kenshin felt his dread build. "He's after Kaoru! We left her all alone."

"Shit! But what about Tomoe and Enishi. What the hell is that bastard talking about? How are we supposed to find them?"

"They've got to be around here somewhere," Yahiko frowned. "He's trying to give himself more time. He couldn't help but gloat, and now he's using those two to give himself more time."

"Yahiko, you have to stay here and look," Kenshin said taking command. "Find them. I…I have to get back to the dojo as soon as I can. Sano, you have to find Soujiro and Aoshi. Tell them of the situation."

Both men nodded in understanding. Kenshin took off in one direction, Sano in another, while Yahiko did his best to think of where Tomoe and Enishi could possibly be.

___________________________________________________________________________

After bringing Misao back to her room, Kaoru sat outside for a little longer, deciding afterwards to check on Kenji one last time before reluctantly going to bed herself. She smiled, feeling better after speaking with Misao. Quietly she opened his door looking inside. Kaoru's smiled wavered as she looked around the room, seeing no sign of her son.

"Kenji," Kaoru moved into the room. "Kenji. Come out. No games now."

Moving back outside she looked around some more. She was about to go check the bathroom, when she stopped short sensing someone nearby. On reflex her hand shot out catching the dart that would have pierced her arm, while ducking low, a second one flying past her and sticking into the wall. However she didn't catch the third one. A stinging pain shot through her shoulder. Looking down she grasped the small needle sticking from it. Glancing this way and that she caught sight of someone to her left.

Whatever was on the needle was working incredibly fast. Already Kaoru felt her vision begin to blur. Her body was becoming shaky as she tried to get away from the approaching figure. She tried to shout out, but her throat felt extremely clogged. As she finally lost control of her body, a pair of arms caught hold of her. Kaoru's mind screamed at her to struggle, but her body remained unmoving. Finally even her vision went, everything fading to black. 

Kenji walked from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He thought he had heard his mother call him, but as he walked to his room he saw no sign of her. Shrugging his shoulders, he paused for a moment outside his door. He thought he had heard something, but he didn't hear it again as he listened. He considered going to his mother's room, feeling a strange fear take over him, but it quickly went away. He instead went back to his room, where he fell fast asleep.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Yep, I started some trouble again. Can't I just give them a break? The answer to that is…not yet. 

*Looks around seeing a flash of red* Hmm…well anyway, I would very much like to thank everyone who reviewed, I app…*Pauses and looks around again before shaking her head.* I really love hearing from everyone. *Distinct noise of footsteps can be heard.*

Now I know I'm not hearing things…*Kyaa is suddenly attacked by the Kenshin-gumi*

Kaoru: That's better. 

*Sano slings the unconscious Kyaa over his shoulder.*

Yahiko: How dare she put my pregnant wife in such danger! We just got over that horrible epidemic, and that was just after fighting with my psychotic father, and now he shows up again. Saitoh did a crappy job of locking him up.

Kenshin: Yes, but she didn't kill any of us off with the epidemic.

Kaoru: *becomes teary-eyed* She did kill off one of my students.

Megumi: *rolls her eyes as Kaoru starts to sob dramatically before switching the subject* And who would want to marry that?

Sano: *sees Megumi pointing at him* What! Well, who wants to marry you? *dumps Kyaa onto the floor and walks over to all the female readers, putting on a winning smile.* Hey, any of you beautiful babes want to go on a date with me? I promise you'll have the time of your life.

Megumi: *starts to laugh* Who'd want you with Ken-san around?

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: *begins to glare* He's happily married with a child. Don't even put him out there with that tori-atama!

Misao: *appearing out of nowhere with Aoshi beside her* Well, at least I have my Aoshi-sama, and I get to cuddle with him all the time!

Aoshi: …

Kaoru: Yeah, that's after Kyaa-san made you track him down like a crazed lovesick stalker all those years. 

Misao: *eyes widening* You do have a point.

*Kyaa looks around, having woken up, before silently slipping away into another room as the others continue to talk.* 

Okay…*starts rubbing the bump on her head from being dropped on the floor.* Hope to hear from everyone again! 

Kenshin: Where's Kyaa-dono?

* Kyaa looks over her shoulder and begins to panic.* Gotta go!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Tragedy after Tragedy

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------- indicates flashback

A/N: Warning you now. This chapter isn't a very happy one. 

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 11: Tragedy after Tragedy

Yahiko looked forlornly around. He had searched all around the house for any other clue as to where they could be. Twenty minutes later he was at his wits end. Find them, he desperately had to find them. This was his entire fault. Knowing his father's abilities, he should have finished him off when Kaoru had defeated him. That was not blood he wanted on his hands though. Even after all the atrocities he had seen his father commit, still he could not kill him. 

Letting out a shout of anger his fist crashed through the decaying wood of the house. His eyes roamed over the grassy land before him. A thought struck him, his eyes widening as he saw an area with no grass, the dirt looking freshly turned.

---------------------------

"What….what are you doing?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

Myojin looked down at his son. "These men are traitors and will receive a slow death. What better way to die then slowly suffocating enclosed by earth?"

Yahiko began to feel sick with the horror of it. Muffled screams emitted from the box that Myojin's men were lowering into the ground. 

"Come. Let's leave."

Yahiko stood stock-still, unable to move. He had seen many terrible things but that did not stop how disgusted he was with the present situation.

"Yahiko! Come. Or join them."

Yahiko felt his legs wisely take control and follow the man he now knew as father.

----------------------------

"He wouldn't…" Yahiko felt his eyes. "He knows…he knows I would think of it."

Yahiko didn't understand, and he didn't care. He ran to the ground his hands grabbing scoops of dirt and blindly throwing it to the side. He had no idea how long a person could survive buried in a box with little air. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he continued to dig. Tomoe and Enishi did not deserve this. His fault. All his fault. He would save them, and then he would find his father and kill him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Kaoru felt was something cold and wet on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, and she was about to struggle, when she realized it was Tsubame kneeling in front of her. Quickly her eyes swept across the area. They were in a small tent. The last thing Kaoru remembered was…she raised a hand to her arm. She had been shot by a dart, and then she must have been taken here…wherever here was. Tsubame was looking her over with concern. Finally Kaoru found herself able to speak.

"Are you okay?"

Tsubame nodded. "I'm fine. He won't hurt me. I was worried about you though. I had to do some convincing to stop him from doing what he really wanted to do with you."

"What?"

"Myojin does wish to fight and defeat you in battle, to regain his honor in his men's eyes," Tsubame sighed. "Unfortunately he fears you will beat him again. I'm afraid he'll do something to weaken you first."

Kaoru caught Tsubame's hand as she raised it to finish what she had been doing, while Kaoru was unconscious. Watching her for a few seconds, Kaoru pushed herself up and hugged the girl tightly.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Kaoru said. "I was worried."

Tsubame smiled hugging Kaoru back. "Don't worry about me. I'm safe here. He won't harm me."

Kaoru released Tsubame and sat back. Tsubame's hand went to her stomach.

"He wants my child, so for the moment, I'm useful to him."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Tsubame shook her head as Kaoru went to speak. Slowly she stood.

"I have to go now. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Tsubame-chan," Kaoru swiftly stood up. 

Tsubame placed her hands on Kaoru's shoulders. "I'll try and find a way to get you out of here. For now rest up and stay on guard. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"Be careful," Kaoru replied.

Tsubame nodded walking over to the exit, speaking quietly. She left without looking back. Kaoru was left to sit and wait, her stomach growling loudly. She was suddenly hit with another idea.

'Kenji. Misao. Did they take them too? No, Tsubame would have mentioned if they were here.'

Kaoru felt her eyes widen. If they touched her son or Misao in anyway she would kill them all. She hid her face in her hands as she tried to remain calm. All she could do was hope Myojin had done nothing to them and wait for Tsubame to return.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yahiko stood frozen in front of the two bodies he had pulled from the casket that had been buried beneath the ground. After realizing he had to use something other than his hands, he had searched and found a shovel to use. No matter how fast he dug or how soon he had found them, he still wouldn't have been able to save them. A note fluttered to the ground from his hands. Yahiko shook his head in disbelief as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Open your eyes. Enishi. Tomoe," Yahiko staggered over to the two lifeless forms, dropping between them. "Open your eyes. Tell me you're okay. Open them. Why won't you open your eyes?"

Even as he commanded them with his strange ability they remained still.

"Please open your eyes," he whispered as his eyes trailed to the dry blood below the gaping wound on each of their necks. "Gomen nasai."

Slowly he leaned forward until his forehead was resting against the dirt. His father never intended for Yahiko to save them. He had purposely and cruelly given him false hope. Yahiko's entire body was shaking with rage and sorrow. The contents of the note haunted him and fueled his rage.

__

Did you really think I would leave them alive after what you had done? Stupid child. This is just the beginning. Come to me to the place I first taught you a lesson. You know where I speak of. You must come alone, or you will cause even more death. 

He didn't know how long he sat there numb to the world around him as he fought with his guilt and grief. The approach of several footsteps was the only thing that pulled him free of his state. He turned to see Sano, Aoshi, and Soujiro coming to him as quickly as they could. He stood to greet them before they were in range to see the two bodies.

"Yahiko," Sano tried to finish catching his breath before speaking again. "Did you find them? We had no luck there."

Yahiko nodded seeing relief flood across their faces before shaking his head his face grim, his voice all but inaudible and full of guilt. "My father did not leave them alive."

Sano paled. "What…?"

"I'm going to find him and kill him," Yahiko started to walk past the three, speaking with a voice devoid of emotion.

Sano caught hold of him. "You can't go alone."

"I will," Yahiko pulled away from Sano, using his ability in the next words he spoke. "Take Tomoe and Enishi back to the dojo, where they can be properly taken care of. Do not come looking for me."

Against their will, their bodies started to move away from Yahiko.

"Stop this," Soujiro shouted. "You can't go alone. It's too dangerous."

Yahiko stopped. "He has killed my friends, taken Tsubame and Kaoru. I have to handle this myself. Now don't speak anymore until I am out of your sight."

Foolish. They probably thought so. Yahiko could easily make it past the hordes of his father's men. He was sure he had gathered them once again. Brainless men who couldn't think for themselves. He hated them all. With his dying breath if need be, he would kill his father. Eyes raging with fire, he quickened his pace. Tonight his father…no…that man would pay for all he had done.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin held the sleepy Kenji in his arms. After arriving back home, he had immediately checked on Kenji. Unable to stop himself, he picked his son up and held him in his arms, needing that small reassurance to keep himself from rushing out before the others arrived. Kenji woke up a little confused until he saw it was his father holding him. Soon he fell fast asleep snuggled up against his father's gi. Kenshin had next went to check on Misao, berating himself for even thinking of leaving Kaoru alone at the dojo. If he had stayed she would still be there. Misao was fine, having heard none of the commotion. Kenshin had to calm her down though after explaining the situation.

"Misao, sit still. You are going to make yourself ill."

Misao pressed her hand against the outside wall for support. "I can't sit still! I can't. I didn't hear anything."

"You are still recovering from that fever," Kenshin sighed. 

Running her hand along the wall she stopped. Pulling something from the wood she looked it over.

"Himura," Misao held out the object for him to see. "They must've knocked her out with a dart."

Shifting Kenji a bit he took the dart in hand, carefully examining it. "Damn him. I can't stay here much longer. Once the others come back, I have to go."

Kenshin looked to the side frustration clear on his face. Misao took a couple steps closer to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"It'll be fine. It always works out, doesn't it? We've all been through so much, and we've managed to survive. We can get past this."

"One thing after another," Kenshin shook his head. "Every time things begin to settle down something else happens. I can't take it much more. How long can I keep fighting?"

Misao gave him a strong confidant smile. "As long as you have to. Don't think you can get all depressed on me! Perk up. Stay optimistic. Soon we'll all be sitting together again and having fun."

Seeing Kenshin squint his eyes, Misao also switched her gaze. In the distance were three figures. Misao also squinted. They looked like they were carrying something…no…they were carrying someone. Kenshin was already stepping off the porch and towards the figures. Misao did her best to follow. He stopped short when he saw the two people Sano and Aoshi were carrying. His eyes saw there was no possibly way they could be alive, but he was too far into shock to believe what he was seeing.

"What…what happened?"

"Myojin had no plans on keeping them alive," Sano said his voice thick with emotion.

Kenshin carefully moved closer. No tears or cries of protest escaped him. He just kept staring.

"We have to get Yahiko. He went to find his father by himself, and I'm sure he's taking the blame for all of this."

Soujiro came around to Kenshin, who was still staring blankly at the bodies. If he hadn't been holding Kenji he might have fallen right there with the grief and shock raging through his system. He must have tightened his hold on Kenji, because he woke up.

"Otousan?"

Kenshin quickly whirled around. "I'll meet you in Sano's room. Take them with you. Sano, could you get Megumi?"

"Yeah."

"Otousan?" Kenji was peering up at him sleepily. 

"Come on Kenji. I'll bring you back inside."

With that Kenshin hurriedly walked back to the dojo. He remained numb for the moment. His eyes though took on a dangerous glint, causing Misao, whom he was approaching, to take a step back.

"Kenshin…what happened?"

"They'll explain everything. I'm going to put Kenji to bed," Kenshin replied sweeping past her.

Misao bit her lip shuffling forward to see clearly what the problem was. Aoshi was truly carrying someone as she first thought. A gasp escaped her, and she pushed herself into a fast walk, all she could manage at the moment. Her body was strained though, and she ended up collapsing. Slowly she tried to stand. Seeing Misao fall, Soujiro had rushed to her side to help her up. Clinging to him, she forced herself to speak though her throat felt clogged.

"Are they alive?"

"No," Soujiro whispered softly.

Her eyes connected with Aoshi before lowering to the limp body of Enishi he was holding. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until she felt the wet drops fall from her cheeks. She turned to hide her face among Soujiro's gi to hide her tears. 

"Why don't I bring you back to your room?" Soujiro asked as Sano and Aoshi moved past to do as Kenshin said.

"No," Misao pulled away straightening. "I'm fine. Let's go in there."

With Soujiro's assistance, she followed Aoshi and Sano into one of the rooms, where they laid the bodies down. Soujiro took a seat inside. Sano left to go get Megumi, while Aoshi stood just outside the room. Misao was beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Misao moved into the circle of his arms. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem real."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it. Aoshi brought his hand up, running his hand through her hair in a gentle comforting manner. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. She could stay that way forever, warm and protected within his arms. She wished she could just slip from reality at that very second, but it was selfish to wish for such things. Pulling away she held back her tears determined to be strong. This wasn't a time to lose herself in tears. It would accomplish nothing, so even though her heart screamed with sorrow, she did not.

"We shouldn't leave Sou-chan in there by himself," Misao took Aoshi's hand. "Come. Someone needs to start taking care of Enishi and Tomoe. They deserve that much and more."

Aoshi nodded, allowing Misao to lead him into the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

Everything had gone wrong from the moment Yahiko had arrived. He had intended on sneaking in but was caught immediately by Myojin himself. Now he stood within a circle of Myojin's men, more than there had been before. In his anger Yahiko had severely underestimated the amount of people Myojin had been able to gather in a short period of time.

"Where are they? I want to see them!" Yahiko yelled.

Myojin continued to circle Yahiko, as if he were getting ready to pounce any second. "Bring our the girls."

A group of men parted, Tsubame and Kaoru becoming visible to Yahiko. He smiled despite the situation, glad to see them unharmed. They moved forward, but Kaoru was yanked back. Tsubame stopped short.

"Go ahead. You want to hug your husband, don't you?" Myojin asked tauntingly.

Kaoru nodded. "I'll be fine."

Tsubame moved uncertainly closer to Yahiko expecting something at the last minute, but she was wrapped in his strong arms before she knew it. Yahiko buried his face between her neck and shoulder. It felt so good to hold her, to feel the soft bulge of her stomach where their child was growing. Pulling back he kissed her hands, holding them against his face.

"You are okay?" he asked softly and only for her ears.

"I am well."

"I'm glad."

Not caring what his father was up to, he leaned forward to kiss near Tsubame's eyes, where tears were beginning to well up, one hand dropping to rest on her stomach. Much to his surprise he felt movement.

Tsubame smiled tremulously. "You shouldn't have come."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Alright. Time's up. Now back up Tsubame-chan, or Kamiya over here will receive the punishment. Can't harm the mother of my grandson after all."

Reluctantly she backed up, their hands outstretched to touch each other as long as possibly before being separated fully. Tsubame's warmth was quickly fading away from Yahiko, but being able to hold her again had been enough to regain his resolve.

"Let them go, Myojin," Yahiko ordered.

"Myojin? Not father anymore? How disrespectful of you."

"You are not my father. You are just a disgusting creature that came slithering into my life," Yahiko scowled deeply. "I would rather die now than know I truly came from such a thing as you."

"What an insolent little mouth you have on you," Myojin smiled. "I know how to take care of that."

Yahiko was hit down to his knees. His father grabbed his jaw.

"Now be a good boy and open your mouth."

Kaoru watched helpless to do anything. There were just too many men, and no matter how she struggled she could not pull free. 

"Do as I say," Myojin demanded as he tried to force Yahiko to open his mouth. "Or…"

Kaoru was yanked forward before being slammed in the stomach by Myojin. She was held straight up even as she tried to bend over when another hit came her way. Tsubame tried to rush over but was pulled back away from Kaoru.

"Stop it!" Yahiko cried out desperately.

Myojin was about to take another swing when he straightened smiling. "Good choice."

Myojin signaled to one of his men, who brought over a sharp little knife. Yahiko's eyes widened knowing already what his father planned. Myojin had done it before. Sometimes instead of killing his enemy he did far worse. He left him alive and mutilated as a sign to others. Kaoru began to scream when she understood what Myojin was about to do to his own son. Tsubame dropped to her knees, holding her hands over her ears. She too knew what Myojin must be planning and felt weak and powerless to do anything. The men were all laughing about them, except for one or two such as Keiichi, who had been close to Yahiko. They kept silent and watch horrified at what was about to happen to one they had once considered a friend.

Kaoru could only watch in shock at what Myojin was doing to his own son. She felt sick enough to throw up as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. Even when Yahiko passed out with pain, Myojin patiently waited forcing Yahiko to awaken to continue torturing him. Even some of the men had stopped shouting and were staring in revulsion. Blood soaked Myojin and the ground around him. Tsubame was sitting on the ground staring blankly ahead at nothing. One of the men had tried to make her leave, but she had refused, staying the entire time. Tears streaked down her face, but she looked as if she did not even notice them. Her breath came in shallow gasps, her body otherwise limp and motionless. Finally someone came forward grabbing Myojin's arm as he went to hit Yahiko, his face a wild mask the men had never seen before. Silence fell heavy over all the men. 

Saliva dripping from his mouth, Myojin lifted his eyes to meet Keiichi's terrified ones. He swung at him, and in a second Keiichi was on the ground holding his cheek. Myojin looked down on his son and spit at him.

"You are not my son," Myojin said even though Yahiko was unconscious. "My son would never disobey me."

Myojin sneered at Yahiko, who was curled up in a fetal position, so still he might be dead.

Laughing, Myojin scratched the back of his head, trying to be casual. "Seems I got a little carried away."

Normally his men would have laughed right along, but the very sight of Myojin kept them speechless. Silhouetted against the rising sun, his face bloody and gruesome, he truly was a vision of a demon come to life.

"See if he's still alive. Don't want him dying just yet. His little friends have to find him."

Myojin moved away to go to his tent but switched direction when he caught sight of Kaoru. He smiled coming over to her. Tangling his hand into her hair he pulled her head up sharply, pressing his lips to her own. She did not resist, so devastated was she with the scene she had witnessed. It was as if Myojin had beaten her himself.

"I won't kill you just yet, I've decided. Two women are better than one."

Myojin left Kaoru to stare at Yahiko in despair, his blood smeared across her lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It hadn't been all that hard to follow the path Yahiko had left. After discussing everything, Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro, and Megumi, who refused to be left behind, set out to find exactly where Yahiko had gone. Misao, too weak to go, stayed behind with Aoshi to clean up the bodies of their dead friends and make sure Kenji stayed safe. 

The first thing Kenshin noticed was the smell of burnt flesh. It made his stomach churn and his heartbeat become rapid. He quickened his pace, climbing over the hill. On the other side a person lay at its base, curled into a little ball. Kenshin recognized Yahiko instantly and ran down the hill. He stopped short for a moment at what he saw.

"Dear god," Megumi whispered quietly as she came up next to Kenshin.

Moving immediately past, she was already opening her medical bag, while checking Yahiko's pulse to see if he were even still alive.

"Who…would do this?" Sano said with horror.

Soujiro looked around. "Myojin…and his men."

Kenshin just continued to stare at Yahiko. Dry blood crusted his mouth, cheeks, and chin, mingling with the dirt he was against. Fresh burn marks were evident on his cheeks. On the right one, an M was formed. As Megumi leaned forward, Yahiko groaned in pain, barely conscious. One eye flickered open briefly, but was bruised so badly, he couldn't keep it open. The other one was a complete mess. Blood was everywhere. Remnants of Yahiko's shirt could barely be seen. His chest and back were covered in burns and bloody bruises. It was a wonder he was still alive even now.

"I have to help him now," Megumi said urgently. "Soujiro, Kenshin. You should pursue Myojin's men. They still have Kaoru and Tsubame. Sano can stay here just in case they might still be around. Now go before they get too far ahead."

Hearing Kaoru's name shook Kenshin out of his stupor. "Keep him alive Megumi."

"I will. Bring Kaoru and Tsubame back safe."

Kenshin nodded taking off with Soujiro. Many horrible things had happened during Kenshin's lifetime. He had seen many die in unspeakable ways. People tortured, but never had it been someone so close to him. He had always kept his distance from others after what happened to the village. But after being with Kaoru again, he had opened up to the person he used to be. Now two friends had died, one a childhood friend, and one was seriously injured. His wife was in danger, and Yahiko's wife and child were at jeopardy. Everything was falling to pieces so swiftly as was his hope.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

O.O ………………………..

Umm…Hey everyone! Yep, there will be more chapters now. The story won't be ending as soon as I predicted…..Heh heh. Guys…??? *Kyaa is yanked back into the room where the Kenshin-gumi and a few other characters are. JML walks over and unhooks the fish hook from the back of Kyaa's shirt.*

Kyaa: Please! Someone help me! JML, How could you?

Kenshin: How could you Kyaa-dono!? What did we ever do to you?

*As Kyaa tries to escape the door shuts firmly cutting off everyone's view of what is happening. Tortured screams can be heard that even make the hardiest person wince with a bit of pity.*

Thanks goes out to JML, CurlsofSerenity, Kurokumo, ^_^, Anon, Pia Bartolini, MP1, Battousai, sTrAwBeRrY, Azura Dea, Val, Princess Sapphire, Chiki, A fan, and Sess for leaving me a review and letting me know your opinions!

Kyaa: *dragging herself from the room.* Uh…Til…nex…im…e.

…^o^


	12. Return

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 12: Return

A few weeks had passed since Tsubame and Kaoru were first kidnapped. Tsubame trudged along, not sure where they were headed. Always she was worried about her child due to all the walking they did. Once in a while Myojin would remember that he did have to give her a break with water and food to keep her strength up, or she might lose the child. Remembered…more like reminded. Keiichi took charge of taking care of Tsubame and was the one that reminded Myojin that she could not be pushed on like the men. Though he took care of her, making sure she was as comfortable as possible, he rarely talked to her or looked at her. His whole demeanor was sorrowful as if he blamed himself for not trying to stop Myojin sooner. Yahiko had been is best friend, and now…it was quite possible that Yahiko was dead. Tsubame had to stop herself from thinking such a thing. She strongly believed he was still alive. He had to be.

"We'll be stopping soon," Keiichi reassured quietly.

Tsubame nodded, finding it more difficult to take each step. Lately she was tiring faster and faster, and she really wasn't feeling too well. She prayed she wasn't becoming sick. That was not something she needed with all the physical strain combined with the lack of food. Tsubame found her eyes searching ahead for Kaoru. They had not been in contact. They were carefully kept apart. She only knew that Kaoru spent every night in the tent with Myojin, and the thought sickened her. She could only imagine what Myojin was doing. He was very unpredictable. So different from Yahiko. A small smile lifted across her face, as she pictured him, while trying to ignore the sharp pang of the agony of not knowing if he was alive or not. The images of that night haunted her dreams. She had seen many horrid things, many vile people, but never had she felt so sick and hopeless. 

Keiichi suddenly went ahead of her. She knew he was about to once again suggest they stop for the night to set up camp. Night was already taking hold of the sky, and it would be best if they stopped soon anyway. A few minutes later Keiichi returned to her side. The men began to grumble, grudgingly stopping to set up camp. Usually they set a faster pace, and they were now nearing a village. The excitement among the men was palpable. They wanted blood, and they knew they would get it. Yahiko was no longer around to hold the men back, and they knew Myojin was in no mood to hold them back either. The next place, a massacre would occur. Keiichi finished setting up the tent as Tsubame waited patiently. Though she didn't need much protection, he was always there for her. Seeing him finish Tsubame stood. Next he would wait for some food to be prepared, retrieving and bringing it to her. Passing by him, Tsubame spoke softly.

"Thank you."

____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi made her daily walk to the Himura dojo, her medical bag in tow. The warm sunlight on her back made her smile. Being cramped up with Gensai all day taking care of patients that needed this or that, Megumi looked forward to this walk. It was nice to get out. And each day she was hoping to come and find Kenshin and Sano back with Kaoru and Tsubame. Disappointment after disappointment stretched past her, but she resolutely wouldn't let her hope wane. Once they had all be separated and found each other again. Her step slowed for just a moment. Someone may have assumed she had almost stumbled over a rock before spotting it. 

Enishi and Tomoe had been given a proper burial. Misao, Aoshi, Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, Kenji, and Megumi were the only ones to attend. Kenshin and Sano had left immediately, leaving Aoshi in charge of everyone else's protection. Soujiro had left soon after, followed stubbornly by Uki and Outa. No one had returned since. Megumi picked up her step. Yahiko had finally regained consciousness and looked like he would pull through. A huge relief. Megumi had begun to fear he wouldn't pull through with his extensive injuries, but he had proved her wrong, and she had stubbornly made sure he would do so.

Now all that was left was to help Yahiko fully recover, so that he would be up and about when everything was finally resolved.

"They'll be back. Maybe in time for me to deliver Tsubame's baby," Megumi felt her heart lighten and sighed. "I'm so old."

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru watched Myojin pace around the tent. Her eyes were wary, not knowing what to expect of him. He was highly annoyed at the moment. Not being a very predictable person, Myojin always had Kaoru on edge. One thing he hadn't done that she expected him to was take her by force. Oh, he loved letting his hands wander over her body, but he did nothing further. He even allowed her to hit his hands away. It was all a game to him. He had told her that she would come to him willingly with a little persuading. So Kaoru was safe, but who knew when he would go back on his word. Kaoru would never give into him willingly. Myojin was incredibly patient about some things, and he seemed to enjoy trying to seduce her.

"Damn women. I didn't know a pregnant woman would be such a hassle. My men are getting restless. We would have been there already if not for that woman."

Kaoru didn't reply, knowing he was talking to himself, and she didn't want to direct his attention to her. Really that was the last thing she needed. His groping hands along with his frustration.

'Kenshin…Kenji…I miss you two so much. I swear if I had a knife, I'd kill this bastard and not regret it for a second.'

"What's with the look, Kaoru-chan?" Myojin asked with a smile.

"What look?" Kaoru replied, snapping out of her thoughts to realize Myojin was staring at her intently.

Myojin easily made his way over to her in a second, grabbing her chin firmly in his hand. "That look of pure hatred. You look like you could kill me if you had a weapon."

Kaoru pulled her chin back. "I beat you once. I should have killed you then."

'Damn it! Shut up. I shouldn't have said that.'

Myojin ground his teeth together, forcing his smile to stay in place, as he grabbed her chin again in a crushing grip.

"Such backtalk from you today. How shall I punish you for it?"

Kaoru waited, anticipating physical violence. He was a violent man, but had yet to really lay a hand on her.

"Oh no," Myojin said. "I won't hurt you. I'll just tell you what you want to know."

He released her chin, his smile chilling.

"You haven't asked me, but I see it in your eyes. You wonder about your friends that were on the train with Tsubame-chan."

Myojin got the desired reaction as Kaoru's eyes widened, and she leaned forward unconsciously when Myojin moved further away.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have the best of news. See your friends…were of no use to me. Though the woman was quite beautiful. My men enjoyed her," Myojin paused to see Kaoru try to maintain control. "The man…my men had fun torturing him. Would you like the details of their death, because, you know very well I wouldn't leave them alive."

"Shut up," Kaoru replied. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"But you will," Myojin said coming over to grab Kaoru's arms. "I was going to bury them alive. It is one of my preferences, but I knew my son would catch on, so I chose not to. I let them think they were going to be buried alive. You should have seen the terror in their eyes. The way they thrashed around futilely as dirt was piled on them."

"Stop it. Please."

"No, I'm not finished yet," Myojin whispered moving his face closer to hers. "When they were almost fully buried I went over there. I slit the man's throat first. I wanted to hear that woman beg for her life. When I went over to her, I dragged the knife lightly over her throat."

Myojin lightly moved his finger across Kaoru's throat to demonstrate.

"But she just stared at me. She knew I was going to kill her, and she accepted it. I love that even more. The look in her eyes. The look in your eyes now. Do you hate me even more? I cut her throat, but I did it nice and slow, since she didn't want to beg for her life. I made the last of it as painful as possible. Ah what's this?" Myojin wiped a tear sliding down her cheek. "Crying? How beautiful."

As he leaned in even further, Kaoru brought her hand up, punching him soundly across the face. He stumbled to the side for a minute, his lip bloodied. The strange smile he bore broadened further.

"Now behave yourself, or I won't behave myself," Myojin licked his lips. "I've kept to my word so far, but there's only so much you can push me."

Kaoru caught hold of her emotions, unwilling to cry in front of this man. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so she pushed what he said to the back of her mind. Wanting so much to strangle him, she realized she was clenching the material of her pants in such a tight hold her knuckles were turning white. Myojin went over to his chair to sit down. His eyes moved to Kaoru.

"Come tend to my lip."

Kaoru very much wanted to ignore what he had said or tell him no, but she would prefer do what he said. As long as she did what he wanted he wasn't so bad. If she defied him he would become violent and threaten to take her right there and then. Kaoru stood, going over to the triumphant looking Myojin, having no other choice but to do as he had ordered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tsubame quietly finished her meal, only looking up once and awhile to see what Keiichi was doing. He looked lost in thought, and Tsubame didn't want to interrupt him. She didn't really have anything to say anyway. Tsubame shifted about to find a more comfortable position, while she felt the baby start kicking. Keiichi stood abruptly, startling Tsubame. He moved to her side, kneeling down so he would be eye level with her. Tsubame watched as he struggled to say something, but instead grabbed her hand. Looking down she watched as he placed a rather long knife in her hands.

"Leave here. I have a pack with enough food and water for you. I'll cover your tracks. You should be fine on your own if you stay near the main road."

Tsubame listened stunned as Keiichi quickly spoke.

"I can't leave…Kaoru-san is still here."

Keiichi bowed his head. "You have to. As soon as your child is born, he will kill you. I can't let that happen. I won't stand by again."

"I'm not leaving without Kaoru-san."

"She's in Myojin's tent," Keiichi replied, his expression anxious.

"Then that's where I'm going."

Keiichi caught Tsubame's hand as she went to stand. "It is heavily guarded. You will not be able to get in."

Tsubame was about to interrupt him when he held up his hand.

"Unless I create a distraction. You won't have much time, but it should be enough," Keiichi looked Tsubame straight in the eyes. "If you go in there…you will most likely have to kill Myojin."

"I planned on it either way," Tsubame replied without hesitating. 

Tsubame never thought she could actually want to kill another human being or anything for that manner with such intensity. All she had to do was think of Yahiko and what Myojin had done to him. That and the current situation, since she had no idea what Kaoru was going through.

"Wait here then. I need a minute," Keiichi said, standing to go over to the tent opening. "If…Yahiko is still alive…tell him I'm sorry, and that I hope one day we can meet again as friends."

"There is nothing to be sorry for…" Tsubame started, but Keiichi had already disappeared. "He wouldn't blame you."

Tsubame moved to the opening of the tent, peeking out to see what Keiichi was going to do. At first he walked around like normal, disappearing from her sight. Keiichi had sprung the idea on her so quickly that Tsubame had to take a minute to collect her thoughts and calm herself. Once she was calm Tsubame patiently waited for any sign that something was happening. A couple shouts sounded, and the person standing near Tsubame's tent left to help. Tsubame took her chance, trying to quietly sneak out. It wasn't like she could sneak around so easy with her belly sticking out so far. The pack on her back wasn't helping either.

Her eyes scanned the area looking for the tent. Only the top people under Myojin had tents. All the others slept wherever they wanted, and Tsubame had to be careful. She tried her best to stay in the shadows away from the fires shedding light into the darkness. Tsubame was about to move forward when she heard the crunch of feet. She jerked back behind the tree she had come up to, waiting for them to pass.

"What's all the commotion about?" One man asked.

"Looks like a fight broke out. Those drunken idiots have turned it into a brawl. Myojin won't be happy about this."

"We better help break it up, or it'll be our asses for not keeping them in control," the first man replied, his voice fading the further the two walked away.

Tsubame waited a few more seconds before peeking out to make sure the area was clear. It wasn't that the campsite was particularly big, but there were a lot of men, and she knew Myojin tent would be somewhere in the middle. Which meant she had to find the right area to go through to reach him, so the first thing she had done was head closer to the wooded area. More shouting could be heard, and as Tsubame moved about she saw more men rush over to where a group of men were fighting.

More curses followed, when one man stepped into a nearby fire, setting himself on fire, and then the others around him. A panic started, and Tsubame went for Myojin's tent, which was now in view. She stopped short and ducked near a smaller tent upon seeing another man running over to Myojin's tent. She was close enough to hear them speak.

"What is going on?" Myojin asked, sounding very angry.

"Some of the men started to fight. Don't worry Myojin-sama, we are getting it under control."

"Do it quicker, and find the ones who started it all."

"Yes, Myojin-sama!" the man, Tsubame now recognized as Keiichi, said.

Tsubame waited again until she saw Myojin disappear fully inside. Tsubame rubbed her thumb on the handle of the long knife, feeling her heart race. Already she felt adrenaline racing through her system. Her step didn't falter though, as she made her way to the entrance of the tent. She felt sick inside and shaky, but she steeled herself for anything. She neared keeping an eye out.

"Here, let me convince you a little bit," she heard Myojin say.

"Get off of me! You bastard!"

Rustling was followed. 

"I just need a little fun. I'm not going back on my word."

Images raced through Tsubame's head, making her hatred rise and her resolve strengthen even more than before. Pushing the flap aside quietly, she saw Myojin on top of Kaoru, his hands wandering all over her. He stilled having heard her enter.

"What is it now?"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she caught sight of Tsubame with the long knife in hand. With speed born of prolonged frustration, grief, and anger, Tsubame attacked before Myojin could fully turn around. She stabbed into his side, pulling the knife back and stabbing again. He howled with anger, twisting around to stop her as she went to stab him again. Kaoru frantically grabbed onto Myojin as he moved. Losing all control of herself she stabbed again. Time seemed to still, and she couldn't stop herself as images flashed through her mind. Yahiko curled into a ball, Myojin standing over him. Myojin cutting Yahiko's tongue out, burning his body, and laughing with pleasure.

Tsubame didn't even see Kaoru move to the side or try to stop her. Her hand kept coming down again and again with each memory. Dead, she wanted him dead. She wanted revenge for what he had done to Yahiko. She wanted revenge for what he had done to countless innocent people, ruining their lives as he had ruined hers. She didn't realize she was screaming and sobbing. She didn't truly see Myojin's mangled lifeless body before her until she felt something stop her, pinning her arms to the side.

"Stop! Let me go!" Tsubame screamed going to slash at the person who would dare stop her.

"Tsubame! He's dead! Stop before you harm yourself or your child."

Your child. Kaoru's voice. Both sparked in her mind through the fog that had enveloped her. And she realized it was Kaoru holding onto her, and it was Kaoru's arm she had stabbed, but Kaoru had not let go. She looked at the knife sticking into Kaoru's arm and pulled it out, horrified.

"Stop Tsubame. Please. It's alright now. He's dead. So please stop. There's nothing more to do."

Tsubame let her eyes drop to where Myojin was and felt revolted. The sight before her…she had done it. The knife fell from her numb fingers. She had wanted him dead, but this…was disgusting. Covered in blood from Myojin's mangled body, Tsubame looked down to Kaoru's arm that was bleeding quite profusely.

"I'm alright now," Tsubame said, sounding dazed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. We better take care of it quickly."

Kaoru slowly released her. "Let's move away from the body. Hurry, we don't have much time before someone comes back. Save any explanations for later."

Tsubame nodded. Kaoru picked up the knife, slicing off a piece of her shirt for Tsubame to tie around her arm. 

"Here, let me take this," Kaoru said, taking the pack Keiichi had put together for Tsubame. "You feel okay? Nothing wrong with the baby, right?"

Tsubame's hand drifted to her belly, where she let her hand rest. "I'm fine."

Knowing that this was there chance to escape, and somehow Tsubame had worked it out, Kaoru was on the move. She very much wanted to comfort Tsubame. Kaoru remembered the first time she had killed someone. Just by looking at Tsubame, Kaoru could see she was still in shock over what she had done. Kaoru admitted she was a bit frightened herself. She had grabbed Tsubame to try and stop her, but the girl had easily thrown her off with strength Kaoru didn't know she had. Kaoru had to throw herself on Tsubame again to stop her and refused to let go even when Tsubame stabbed her. Going over to Tsubame she hooked an arm around her, helping her to stand.

"Myojin-sama! Myojin-sama! There's an intruder!" a voice called out.

Kaoru looked around, releasing Tsubame and getting ready to attack as the footsteps slowed, and the person opened the tent.

"An intruder is killing our men! We need you Myo…" the man stopped when he saw Kaoru standing there with a bloody knife and Myojin's mangled body behind her.

"You…what…" the man stuttered for a second before pulling his sword free. "I'll kill you!"

Kaoru went into a defensive mode. "Tsubame stay back."

Even as she spoke the man moved forward. Suddenly he stopped, a blade plunging through his chest from behind. It disappeared in a second, and the man was left to fall to the ground dead. A tall figure filled the tent entrance, and Kaoru had to squint to see who it was. She gripped the knife ready for anything.

"I thought so. My baka deshi's wife. I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

The voice was familiar and the man stepped forward. The comment rang through her mind, and she felt her face flush.

"You…you're…Hiko-san."

"You're lucky I saw you earlier and decided to follow. It seems that fool can't even properly protect his wife," Hiko replied. "Well, looks like I'm done here. I guess I can accompany you home, since that is where I was headed to visit that baka. Now hurry. I'm not waiting forever."

Kaoru took hold of Tsubame going outside the tent. Kenshin's teacher from long ago. Kaoru almost didn't recognize him. She had only met him once, but he had a presence that wasn't easily forgotten. And the fact that he had walked in when she was with Kenshin and unclothed made it hard to forget as well. His attitude definitely assured her that he wasn't going to sit around and wait for her to decide that she did want to come with him. With nothing else to do Kaoru and Tsubame followed him away from the campsite, where the men were in a panic. Tsubame stopped to look back once they were a fair distance away. Kaoru held her arm, watching her questioningly.

"What is it?"

"I hope he is okay."

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"Keiichi. He helped me. It was the only reason I was able to get to you."

"I'm sure he is," Kaoru said reassuringly.

"Hey you two, keep up!"

Kaoru began walking again with Tsubame by her side. Their clothes bloodied, they both looked like a mess and what Kaoru desired most was a bath. But now was not the time to worry about that. First, they had to make sure they got away. She just hoped Tsubame, who still seemed to be in a daze, would be okay. Wanting to comfort the girl a bit and needing to have her close, Kaoru put her arm around Tsubame. After so many weeks it almost was unreal, but one thought kept racing through Kaoru's mind. Myojin's dead. We're free. We're going home.

__________________________Few Weeks Later__________________________________

Yahiko sat on the porch looking out at the sky through his good eye. At first he hadn't been able to see much. Fuzzy shapes had slowly sharpened to actual identifiable objects. Even though Yahiko continued to recover physically, his dark mood did not lift. When his vision had cleared partially the sight of his mangled body horrified him. He had refused to see his face, but his hands communicated his appearance quite clearly. He switched his gaze down, where Megumi had left him something to write with. No longer able to speak, only make noise like some beast, Megumi had ordered he write things down. He refused the idea not wanting to cooperate, not wanting to recover. The first few days of consciousness, he had prayed for his death. 

With Tsubame gone, there really was no need to live, and if she did return, what a repulsive husband she would have to return to. Disfigured, barely able to see, and a mute covered with scars. Megumi was quite harsh with him though, not letting him give up, at times staying the night at the dojo to care for him. A sound at the gate brought his attention back up. Megumi came walking in, her eyes landing on Yahiko.

"Ah glad to see you going outside more. I swear I was going to personally drag you out of the room before. It's not healthy to remain bedridden in the dark."

Megumi stopped a few feet away from him.

"Alright," Megumi said dropping her bag to the ground. "Time to walk over to where I am. No support this time."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, glaring. Megumi knew this meant he was going to be stubborn.

"Come on. You need to work those legs and gain your strength back."

Yahiko turned his head to the side.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you do."

He looked at her and shrugged, as if to say who cares. He heard the crunch of her feet on the ground as she approached but continued to look in another direction. He could feel the anger emanating from her being. At least it wasn't pity. A stinging slap brought his attention right back to Megumi.

"What are you going to do…rot away like a pathetic little worm?" Yahiko's blazing eyes met Megumi's. "What happened was horrible, but you need to overcome it! Tsubame…"

Yahiko stood abruptly, startling Megumi. She took a step back as he made a slashing gesture with his hand, bringing them back up to his face.

"You think she would care about that? Do you?"

Yahiko glared at her, spinning around to go back inside. He knew Tsubame would be frightened by his appearance. Even Kenji had been frightened by his appearance, and was only now beginning to cautiously come around again. Yahiko was tugged back forcefully.

"I'm not letting you leave. I'm not done speaking."

Yahiko did his best to yank his arm free. He wanted to yell so badly, but the sounds that would come out would resemble nothing of words. He was too weak to pull away though.

"You're weak, because you choose to be. You've done nothing to recuperate, only fight me each step of the way. Do you want me to baby you? Pity you? Forget about you? Would you rather me to have let you die that day? What about Tsubame-san, your child, Kaoru-san? Everything you have been through, everything you have survived and beaten…and now you are going to give up?"

Eyes burning with anger met with determined ones. 

"I'm not giving up on you, and nothing you do can make me. So get over it real quick before I kick your sorry ass and give you a reason to not get up."

"Megumi-san used a bad word!" Kenji piped up out of nowhere. "But I won't tell Okaasan or Otousan."

"Kenji-kun, would you like to help me?" Megumi asked.

Kenji nodded eagerly.

"Yahiko-chan needs help trying to walk around. He can only walk a little bit, so he needs you by his side to help him just in case. Can you do that?"

Kenji looked at Yahiko. "Yeah, but don't call him chan."

Kenji leaned conspiratorially closer to add in a whispering voice. "He doesn't like it, and I don't either."

Megumi caught a small smile flash across Yahiko's face, who had clearly heard the loudly whispered words. Placing a hand on Kenji's head, Megumi ruffled his hair. Then she released Yahiko.

"Why don't you start at the porch, Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko frowned for a moment, trying to decide whether he should really cooperate. A small hand grasped his, giving it a tug.

"Come on, Yahiko-niisan!" Kenji smiled. "Megumi-neesan said she'd make lunch after."

The hesitation Kenji had always shown around him seemed to have finally disappeared, and even though it was a little thing, Yahiko felt his heart lighten. Kenji accepted him again. He felt more comfortable knowing he could walk out of his room without terrifying the now five-year old Kenji. It was hard. Megumi made him walk back and forth, and all the physical exercise was starting to really wear him out. Kenji stayed by his side patiently holding his hand and walking beside him. 

Afterwards Megumi ushered him inside, where Kenji and he waited for Megumi to prepare lunch. It was only the three, because Misao and Aoshi had gone out to shop. Misao was able to move around a lot better and often insisted she go with Aoshi when he went out. Kenji tapped his fingers on the table, waiting impatiently for the food Megumi was preparing.

"Yahiko-niisan, want to play with me later?" Kenji asked looking hopeful.

Kenji stopped moving until Yahiko nodded a yes. Kenji's eyes lit up. Megumi came into the room carrying in some food. She was about to place it on the table, when she heard the door slide open at the entrance.

"That must be Shinomori-san and Misao-san," Megumi said with a smile.

Placing the food down, she went to go get the rest, but stopped when she heard Kenji's delighted cry.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" Kenji cried practically flying over to Kaoru, who had kneeled down to catch him in her arms.

Megumi was stunned. Kenji continued to cry out in delight, nuzzling against his mother. Yahiko felt frozen in place. Home. Kaoru was home, and so unexpectedly. Kenshin and Sano must have found her, which meant…Tsubame was home.

"Yahiko…" Tsubame said her voice a little wobbly. "You're alive…Oh god, Yahiko…"

His first sight of her stunned him. Beautiful, her hair was a bit longer, and her face was flushed. A huge teary smile lit up her face. Yahiko scrunched his eyes closed, as she came closer. Her arms were around him in a second, and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. Her arms were warm around him, and she was kissing his neck, his cheeks, his now turned face without disgust or fear. She kept repeating his name her face wet with tears. It was only her initial reaction though. Who knew how she would react when she had time to calm down and actually see what he had become.

But for now he would savor the feeling. His arms came around to hug her in a gentle but strong hold. He breathed in the scent of her hair, listened to the sound of her voice, and reveled in the feel of her lips against his ear. Another thing caught his attention. Her pregnant belly had grown and pressed against him, he felt the baby kick. It made him hold her even tighter, relief running rampant through him, knowing that his wife and child were safe.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked picking Kenji up in her arms, really unable to let him go.

She prayed he was nearby, wanting so much to be held by him, to have him touch her and erase the feeling of Myojin's wandering hands. She wanted him near, so she could have her son and her husband. Holding Kenji in her arms and feeling his tiny hands holding her back made her dizzy with happiness that could only become better with Kenshin there. 

"They're not with you?" Megumi answered.

"No, we escaped," Kaoru said, feeling her heart drop a bit at the answer.

"Then they must still be out searching for you two."

"Well…it's not like Myojin didn't leave a huge trail for them to follow. I'm sure they'll find the place and realize we escaped," Kaoru said knowing she couldn't leave Kenji again.

Kaoru heard a snort behind her. "If he's that intelligent. I'll go find him. There's a few things I want to say to him."

Kaoru turned around to see Hiko leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes fell on Kenji, and though his face didn't change, it looked like his expression softened. Straightening he sighed.

"You better have some good sake ready for me when I get back."

"Ah, Hiko-san!"

But he was already gone. Kaoru shook her head, turning back around. 

"I'll ask who that was later. For now let's hold the questions and get some food in you two. You look hungry," Megumi said. "Shinomori-san and Misao-san will have to make their own food. I'm sure they won't mind you eating their portion. Sit down. I'll be back in a second with some food."

'Yes. Right now I won't worry about anything. I'll just be happy to be home.'

Kaoru smiled, setting Kenji down. He immediately took her hand to lead her to the table. It was almost too much to wish for. As she sat across from Yahiko, all she could feel was thankful that he had survived. Later he would have to watch out, cause she was ready to tackle him and tease him. It had taken all her willpower not to start crying when she had walked inside and had seen her son and Yahiko alive and well. Although Yahiko's appearance had shocked her when she first walked in, Kaoru had already adjusted to it, thankful that he was alive, and telling from the way Tsubame held onto Yahiko, she felt the same.

Kaoru laughed at something Megumi said, while Tsubame sat as close to Yahiko as she could get. Kaoru understood the feeling. Once she had thought she lost Kenshin, and then she had waited four years for him to return, and now…a few days, a few weeks…she could wait for him as long as it took for him to return.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hey! Sorry for the horridly late update, specially after chapter 11. Geez. Anyway if you guys are still reading there will be one more chapter and possibly and epilogue. It will be updated soon! And thanks to everyone who reads my stories and those who review to let me know what you think. Much appreciation goes out to you. I'm keeping this short, so…

Til then,

Kyaa ^o^


	13. Illusion becomes Reality

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue 

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Chapter 13: Illusion becomes Reality

With a deep sigh Kaoru kneeled in front of two new additions to the cemetery. First she had stopped by Eiji's grave to pay her respects and to stall going over to Tomoe and Enishi's. A few days had passed, and Kaoru had yet to visit their graves. She didn't want to; because doing so would make the fact that they weren't just out somewhere but no longer living a reality. However, she couldn't keep hoping for something that was impossible, and the very least she could do was to see them and say goodbye.

Tears began to gather in her eyes, and she scrunched her nose while trying to hold them back. Kaoru felt a shiver run up her spine, as Myojin's words came forcibly to her mind. Placing a hand over her mouth, she bit into her palm to calm herself. Horrible, cruel, and pitiless, his words dragged a trail through her mind, followed by his laughter. A clear mental image created by his words was enough to make her feel sick.

"It must have been horrible. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. This shouldn't have happened," Kaoru whispered. "But he's dead now, so you don't have to worry. You can rest in peace."

Kaoru ran her fingers along Tomoe's grave first, next touching Enishi's, which was right beside Tomoe's marker. A hand touching her shoulder, startled her back to the present moment, pulling her from happier memories she had just begun to revel in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Misao said softly.

Kaoru shook her head, standing up. "I shouldn't have let my guard down like that anyway."

Misao frowned momentarily, and Kaoru knew why. Enough was enough. Always Kaoru had lived her life with trouble following her, and this time she would be prepared. At times she found she couldn't even sleep. Although Myojin had been killed, and his men were useless without him, there was always that one person who could take initiative, and then another problem would arise.

"Let's go back. You need to rest a little bit. You look pale. Couldn't sleep again?"

"I wasn't tired. It's fine. I just need some time," Kaoru said falling into step with Misao. "So how's Tsubame-chan? I've been in my own little world the past two days, sad to say."

"Yahiko is being a big grump, but Tsubame-chan is persistent. The baka will soon realize she doesn't care about his scars or his inability to speak."

Kaoru sighed. "I don't think it's that. I think he does realize that she doesn't care about his wounds, and that's what bothers him most, because he does. In a way he wants her to care, to push him away."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to face it. It's easy to hide away and forget, but he has Tsubame-chan and us around, and it reminds him everyday that he can't escape the way he is now. This is something he has to live with and accept. I'm sure he will. Just needs some time. Megumi-san said he's actually improved from earlier. Knowing Tsubame-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if she realized what he was thinking already," Kaoru smiled. "That was my epiphany of the day. What about you? How are you holding up?"

Misao stretched her arms above her head. "Me? Physically, I can't run around as much as I used to…Megumi-san said I may never fully recover, but I guess it's okay. I have Aoshi and the gang. I'm done with my running around days. Yep, I think it's time for me to settle down with a nice man and have a child or two."

"Ah…something you want to tell me?"

"We've all been through a lot. With recent events and everything else, Aoshi has definitely opened up, and…"

"And?" Kaoru asked as Misao took a dramatic pause.

"He asked me to be his wife," Misao burst out with a huge smile.

Kaoru's face lit up with her own smile. "Congratulations!"

"No date or anything yet. We'll figure on that later."

"I'm so happy for you."

Kaoru pulled Misao into a hug. Misao had never really given up hope of being with Aoshi, no matter the circumstance. It was her strength of spirit and her willingness to sacrifice everything for him. Kaoru couldn't help but admire her. Such a small girl was stronger than most everyone Kaoru had met in her life. Releasing her, Kaoru gave a tug on Misao's braid.

"I can see it now, little stoic-looking Aoshis running around with your personality. What a combination."

Misao beamed. "I've pictured that exact scenario thousands of times."

As they resumed walking, Kaoru laughed. "Thousands? Are you sure it isn't millions upon millions of times."

"Hey!" Misao exclaimed, lightly punching Kaoru in the arm. "But you're right."

The two shared another laugh. Approaching the dojo, Kaoru saw a redheaded blur go running straight for her. Kenji wrapped his arms around Kaoru's legs, crying. In alarm, Kaoru pulled him away and kneeled down in front of him.

"What's happening? What's wrong? Kenji?" Kaoru asked.

Kenji's chin wobbled. "Tsubame-neesan hurts…"

"What?"

Having followed the distraught Kenji, Aoshi appeared seconds later, his face showing no concern whatsoever. 

"She's gone into labor," Aoshi explained.

Kaoru's eyes widened, her voice sounding urgent. "Really!? Is Megumi-san here yet? How long ago did she go into labor?"

Misao squeezed Kaoru's arm to gain her attention. "Calm down. Megumi-san was here when I left. Come on. Let's go in. I'm sure Megumi-san could use some help. Aoshi, you can take Kenji-kun out to pick some flowers for Tsubame-chan."

Misao sent a glare in Aoshi's direction as he went to protest.

"This is a woman thing. You men can go pick some flowers," Misao said, making the last statement an order.

Kenji wiped the tears from his cheeks asking timidly. "Is Tsubame-neesan going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Misao assured. "She's just having her baby now, so you should get flowers for her baby too, okay?"

Kenji nodded, holding up his hand for Aoshi to take. Hesitantly and awkwardly Aoshi took Kenji's hand, looking a little uncomfortable. It didn't help that he had to stoop down a little, since he was so tall. Kenji gave it a tug, not appearing to notice Aoshi's discomfort. Misao couldn't help but let a giggle escape, once Aoshi had gone far enough away.

"You have him wrapped around your finger. One glare and that was all he needed to do as you said."

Misao waved her hand in the air. "After all he's put me through…"

Kaoru knew Misao was joking. Misao never thought of anything that way. She didn't think Aoshi owed her, and she didn't use their past as a way to guilt trip him. He had told her to give up, and she wouldn't. Everything she had chosen to do, and everything he had done was in the past.

"I'm going to miss you when you get your own place," Kaoru said, hooking an arm around Misao's shoulder.

"I won't be going far, and I'll always be back to visit. Besides that won't be for a while."

The two were about to open the room where Tsubame was obviously at, when Megumi's voice burst out quite loud and aggravated.

"Yahiko! You are not helping. Stop freaking out! This is normal. If you want to help get some clean sheets now and then get out and stay out!"

A frantic looking Yahiko stumbled out of the room and almost into the two girls. Kaoru caught Yahiko's arm as he tripped, helping him to regain his balance.

"You really do need to calm down. Why don't you go take a walk? We'll help Megumi-san and come get you when your baby is born," Kaoru suggested.

Yahiko shook his head.

"Yes. Me and Kaoru will get you if anything happens. You look pale like you're about to pass out. Take a rest. Leave this to the women. Kaoru knows some stuff; after all she is the only one here who has had a kid. Aoshi and Kenji are right outside the dojo picking flowers. Go join them," Misao ordered, steering Yahiko, who had made a face at the idea of Aoshi picking flowers as well as himself, in that direction. "Now let me go get those sheets."

As Misao left to go get sheets, Kaoru went inside, where Tsubame was lying on the floor trying her best not to cry out in pain, while Megumi directed her. Megumi looked up and relief flashed through her face.

"Finally someone who can really help. Gensai-sensei should be here soon. He's a bit busy at the moment, but I sent for him anyway. She's doing good, but I need you to help her."

Kaoru nodded remembering how difficult her own child's birth had been. Kaoru kneeled beside her, speaking with her and holding her hand, making sure to do whatever Megumi needed. Misao came back with the sheets and helped wide-eyed. Six hours later, during which Yahiko came back several times before helping Aoshi watch Kenji, Tsubame now held her new baby boy. Yahiko had come in quickly and proudly, his smile huge after hearing his child's cries. Megumi was beaming, pleased to see Tsubame have such an easy childbirth. 

Kaoru smiled at the couple. "Mou! Not fair! Tsubame-chan had it so easy and quick. I had a difficult birth."

Tsubame smiled back tiredly. "That was easy?"

"What's his name?" Kenji asked leaning over to look at the baby.

His flowers had been placed in a vase nearby. The second he had come in and seen the tiny bundle, he had been fascinated. He reached out a hand and gently touched the baby's small fingers. Misao couldn't help but wonder how Aoshi and Yahiko had kept the energetic Kenji busy for so long.

Yahiko looked to Tsubame. "We decided to name him Shinya."

"Shinya-kun!" Kenji said excitedly. "Not chan."

Yahiko nodded approvingly. His attitude toward himself and his injuries lessening in the event of his child's birth. Kaoru hoped he would slowly improve more and more. Maybe even go out to the town someday, his head held hide, not caring what others may whisper. Kaoru couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to be in Yahiko's position. She probably would have been in despair just as him and hid herself away. 

"Alright everyone but the parents out! Time for Tsubame-san to get some rest. I can't stay tonight, but if there's anything wrong, come get me. Gensai-sensei has been busy lately and needs my help. Seems today was no different."

Kaoru picked up Kenji, who started to protest but soon relented, saying congratulations to Tsubame and Yahiko. Following Megumi out, Kenji called over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Bye Shinya-kun!"

Tsubame leaned back tiredly, worn from giving birth. "Would you like to hold him?"

Yahiko seemed hesitant before nodding. Tsubame gently handed over the small bundle to Yahiko, whose smile had become wider. He ran a finger along his boy's cheek before touching his small hands. He couldn't believe how small Shinya was. Everything about him seemed so fragile, and Yahiko felt a wave of happiness sweep over him for the millionth time that day. Yahiko looked over to Tsubame, about to gain her attention, when he realized she had fallen asleep. Obviously tired from everything that happened, Yahiko decided not to bother her. Snuggling close to his wife and child, he understood he was lucky to be alive, to be able to hold his child and sit beside his wife, who loved him still despite his appearance. He wouldn't let what happened to him affect him any longer. His free hand sought out Tsubame's. Grasping it softly, he closed his eyes, finally letting all the tension and anger inside of him go.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru leaned against the tree her and Kenshin had first held each other after four and a half years of separation. The sounds of the lake had a calming affect on the dark night, and Kaoru felt herself relax. Maybe if she stayed there a bit longer she could fully relax and finally be able to get some sleep. The day had been a long one for her. First, she had allowed herself to accept the reality of Tomoe and Enishi's death, and then Tsubame's child had been born. Kaoru was grateful to see both mother and child healthy, and Yahiko's smile had been refreshing.

Sitting down, Kaoru began to run her hand idly through the grass. It was just a matter of time before Kenshin came home, but it was the waiting that was always the worst. A small comfort could be found in the fact that she knew he was coming. Before that she had not even known if he was alive and well and could only pray he was looking for her.

'Hurry up and come home. I want to see you so badly.'

Kaoru lifted her gaze up to stare at the moon through the leafy top of the tree. It was a beautiful clear night and it had been a while since Kaoru had simply sat outside and enjoyed her surroundings. She especially appreciated it after being holed up with Myojin all that time. During the day she was always beside him, and at night she was always in his tent, never left alone for anything. She had regained her freedom. Kaoru brought her knees up, resting her arms on them. As her eyes began to droop against her will, her head dropped to her arms. Sitting there alongside the tree, Kaoru could almost imagine Kenshin was with her, and as she drifted off to sleep, she smiled warmly.

Kaoru didn't know when she fell asleep, only that she awoke sometime later, and it was still night. Something had woke her to the point that she was fully wide awake. With a groan she stretched out from her once comfortable position. Standing up, she brushed down her clothes to shake any loose dirt off. She should really get back inside. Moving from the grass back to the road she had to stop. There it was again. The same feeling she had felt when she first woke. A familiar…Kaoru felt shock take over her system and stood perfectly still in anticipation at the sounds of footsteps crunching along the path. Barely able to see in the darkness, she saw a figure up ahead stop in its step.

No words escaped Kaoru's lips. None were needed. She knew it was Kenshin without a doubt in her mind and was sure Kenshin felt the same. Launching herself into his arms, he caught her in a tight hug. His body was familiar and warm, and Kaoru ran her hands along his back, savoring the feeling of touching him and knowing he was there and real. His callous hands came to caress her cheeks before tilting her head back. He kissed her eyes, her nose, and finally ended with her lips. Kenshin moved his head back, but Kaoru only followed needing more. His lips were soft and welcoming, his arms strong and supportive. Kaoru felt like she could melt. He was here with her, safe and unharmed. It was too much to ask for. It was the same feeling she had felt the day he had returned after four years, and that had been less than a year ago. An embarrassed cough sounded near them. 

Kaoru barely registered the noise. Any other time she may have moved back, a little embarrassed, since they were not in the privacy of their own home, but out on a public road. However, she could care less now, trying to reassure herself over and over that Kenshin was real, and she wouldn't wake up to find she had been dreaming. Those dreams were the cruelest, and she had been having them and nightmares of Kenshin never returning or Sano bringing him back dead. Thus, Kaoru had not been sleeping well and would often get up and walk around to dispel her feeling of unease. 

Kenshin moved back slightly. "You can go on ahead, Keiichi-san. We will only be a second."

It seemed Kenshin was also unwilling to let the moment go, needing more time to hold her without anyone else around. Not able to see too well, Kaoru heard Keiichi pass them, moving toward the dojo. Kaoru didn't even think to ask what Keiichi was doing there. Her eyes met Kenshin's and she smiled.

"Welcome home. I've missed you," Kaoru said softly.

Kenshin tenderly trailed the tips of his fingers along her cheek before hooking hair behind her ear. 

"You're alright?" he asked.

Kaoru caught his hand and pressed her cheek into his palm. "I'm fine now."

Kenshin hugged her tighter with the arm still wrapped around her waist, his heading dipping, so his lips were against her ear.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never find you."

His whispered words were full of emotion that had gathered and intensified over the weeks he had been searching for her. 

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," Kaoru assured, resting her head on his shoulder.

Silence followed her statement, but it was a comfortable silence. It was one where they held on to each other both memorizing the moment of being in the other's arms after so much had happened.

"And Tsubame-san? Is she alright?"

Kaoru nodded. "She had her baby today. A boy. Yahiko was more than proud. I think it brought him out of his shell a bit, to hold his newborn son."

There was a wistful note in Kaoru's voice as she said so. How she would have loved to give birth to Kenji with Kenshin beside her. To see his expression of joy at the son they had. Kaoru could only hope that one day she would have another child with which to share that experience with Kenshin. She knew Kenshin had regretted it with all his being, not even knowing he had a son and missing him grow up for four years.

"A boy…Then Yahiko is healthy as well? Good to hear. He was in horrible shape when I left."

"He's doing much better now," Kaoru stood back. "We should head back inside. Keiichi-san is probably waiting inside."

"Just give me another minute," Kenshin said, resting his cheek against her hair.

Kaoru gladly gave it to him, closing her eyes, and once again soaking in all the details of that one moment. Kenshin threaded his fingers through hers as he moved away slightly. Kaoru smiled, walking back toward their home. 

"What about Hiko-san?"

"He found Sano and I, told us you were home safe, and quickly left. Just like him. Though he said I better come visit him in a few weeks and bring sake."

Keiichi was waiting for them right at the entrance, and Kaoru led him to an extra room, where he could sleep. It was near Yahiko's room. He thanked her quietly and went inside. Going to their own bedroom, Kaoru put a finger to her lips. Inside Kenji slept soundly, not knowing his mother had even left his side. Kaoru had lit a small candle, so Kenshin could see his son in the dim light. He stepped away from Kaoru and over to Kenji, kneeling down. Snoring quietly, Kenji was lying on his side, slightly curled up. One of his hands was balled up in the blanket, and Kenshin gently detangled it. He then ran his hand through Kenji's hair, pulling the loose strains away from his face.

Kaoru kneeled beside him whispering. "You must be tired. Let's sleep. In the morning I'm sure Kenji won't give you a second to rest."

"You're right," Kenshin replied.

He felt extremely tired but at the same time awake. Returning home to family and friends and having to wait to greet them in the morning was like waiting for a present you knew you were going to receive and really wanted. Taking the candle from Kaoru, Kenshin went to change into sleeping clothes, while Kaoru got comfortable beside Kenji, gently moving him to make more room. Kenshin slipped in beside Kaoru, snuggling close against her back, his arm draping over her waist and lightly resting on Kenji's shoulder. Barely able to stay awake any longer with all of the lack of sleep he had experienced, Kenshin quickly fell into a deep sleep with the warmth of his wife to comfort him. He knew this time when he woke in the morning, it would not be a dream. Kaoru and Kenji were with him. Kenshin was home.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Otousan! Otousan!"

Kenshin woke up abruptly to the happy yelling voice, and the weight on his stomach. Kenji sat on top of him and clapped his hands together, still attempting to wake Kenshin up. The sleeping form of his son from the night before was no more. He had transformed into a ball of energy.

"Up! Up! Breakfast is ready!"

Having barely slept for the past week, Kenshin was in no mood to get up, but Kenji was persistent and climbed off him and over to his side. Picking his hand up, Kenji began to tug on it in an effort to help Kenshin up. Kenshin instead grabbed onto Kenji's hand, pulling him down before lifting him up with both hands. Kenji immediately started squealing in delight as he threw out his arms and held his legs straight. 

"I see you are both awake," Kaoru said appearing at the door.

She walked in and plucked Kenji from Kenshin's hands. Kenji started to try and wriggle free, but Kaoru kept a firm hold of him.

"Otousan is very tired. You should let him rest a little longer then you can play."

Kenshin sat up. "It's okay. I'm awake now."

Kaoru smiled setting Kenji back down. His first course of action was to run straight for his father, trying to tackle him. Kaoru laughed as Kenshin fell back again lifting the overjoyed Kenji up into the air.

"Well, don't wear yourself out. Breakfast is ready."

"I helped make it," Kenji exclaimed.

"Did you?" Kenshin asked putting Kenji back on his feet.

Kenji nodded vigorously, still bursting with happiness to have both his parents home. 

"I'll be waiting for you two, so hurry and help Otousan get dressed," Kaoru said.

"Okay!" Kenji replied, scrambling off of Kenshin completely.

Kaoru smiled again, closing the door behind her before heading over to where everyone else was. The new mother, looking a little tired, beamed as she held her child. Yahiko was beside her gently holding one of the baby's small hands. Keiichi, who had spent the morning talking with Tsubame and Yahiko, smiled, happy to see his friend alive and happy with a healthy baby boy. Misao sat to Tsubame's other side, fascinated by the small bundle Tsubame held, no doubt dreaming of the time she would have her own baby with the person to her left. Aoshi remained silent as ever as Misao spoke. Sano and Megumi were off to one side, Sano keeping an arm around Megumi's waist. The offer of free food had been enough to get Sano up in seconds earlier that morning, when Kaoru had went to visit Megumi. Now he impatiently waited to actually eat.

"Hey! When's the food coming?" Sano asked grumpily. "I haven't had a good meal in a while. Course I mean food. This one sure is tasty, but she fills me up in another way, or should I say…"

Megumi was shocked at what he was saying and laid him out flat. She couldn't speak for several seconds, so she just hit him again when he went to sit up. Kaoru had to stop herself from laughing as did the rest of the group. Sano liked saying stuff like that to embarrass Megumi, but Kaoru wondered if he really wasn't just a masochist. 

"Hey! Watch what you say," Kaoru scolded. "There are children in the room."

"I think he's the biggest child of them all," Kenshin said from behind Kaoru.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a squeeze. "Why don't you sit down? I'll serve breakfast."

"Me too!" Kenji declared jumping up.

Breakfast was served, and everyone dug in. Misao playfully held up food for Aoshi to eat, but he refused to cooperate. Sano was so involved in his meal that when Megumi started to talk to him, he completely ignored her and earned another hit, while Megumi stole his food away. Tsubame had Shinya resting beside her as she ate. Yahiko to the other side, still taking in the fact that he was a father. Kenji sat in his father's lap, contently eating his food. Kaoru leaned back, gazing at all her friends. Soon she would reopen the dojo and begin teaching students. Sano and Megumi would probably end up going back to where they lived. Yahiko and Tsubame would find a place somewhere nearby if they wanted too. Kaoru didn't mind them staying here, but she could understand them wanting their own place. Who knew what Misao and Aoshi would be up to. 

"Your face is really red," Kenji pointed out to Aoshi, as Misao continued to try and feed him his food.

Which brought everyone's attention to Aoshi's face. He began to glare at them all, a warning not to start making jokes at his expense. The look only brought on more comments and laughter as Misao told him not to be embarrassed, at which point he declared he could eat just fine by himself. Stubbornly he ignored the others, while Sano tried to get Megumi to feed him. She refused, calling him an idiot. Kaoru's gaze switched to Kenshin, her hand going over to his to give it a squeeze. Kaoru hoped that this time, the peaceful days would last longer, and even thought it sounded mushy and cheesy, with Kenshin by her side and her friends' support, she would face any challenge the future held without giving up hope.

^_________________________________________________________________________^

Now all that's left is the epilogue! Wah! Then it's the end! Personal thanks coming up next chapter! Hope to hear from you all again! And no more promises from me! I've had most of this chapter written for a while but was not satisfied with it until now. Sorry! I just hate putting out a chapter I don't think is okay. 

Til then,

Kyaa


	14. Peaceful Reunion

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Rk does not belong to me.

An Illusion of a Peaceful Time

Epilogue: Peaceful Reunion

"Kenji-kun, I'm sorry I made you late."

A fifteen year old Kenji smiled at the girl beside him before looking ahead again. Reaching out, he tugged the ribbon in her hair.

"No problem. We'll be there in a minute."

Chihiro smiled fixing the ribbon, a gift from Kaoru to the young woman. Dropping her hand down, she tentatively held it out, directing her gaze to the ground. Kenji shifted the bag he was holding to his other hand, taking the invitation. Just as their fingers touched, he pulled back, quickly placing the bag he was holding in her hands. A blur went hurtling toward him with a loud yell. Kenji deftly blocked the attacks of the ten year old, finally getting fed up. Kenji threw the boy back, but immediately grabbed his arm to prevent him from slamming into the tree behind him. The boy only tried to use this to his advantage, throwing a leg out. Kenji swept him right off his feet, as Chihiro stood well out of the way, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. She had seen the same exact scenario plenty of times before.

"I thought you said you'd lay off today, Shinya," Kenji said, trying not to be too annoyed.

"Lay off! Not let you off completely," Yahiko's only son replied. "Besides everyone's waiting on you, and I'm starving! You were probably too busy smooching with your girlfriend to…"

Shinya quickly jumped behind a tree to dodge the rock Kenji threw at him. "You are delaying us further, baka."

"I'll walk Chihiro-chan the rest of the way!" Shinya declared stalking past Kenji.

Not wanting to provoke him anymore, Kenji let him pass. Kenji sent an apologetic look toward Chihiro, but she just waved her hand, taking the offered arm of Shinya, who always did his best to interrupt the two when he had the chance. He was going through a phase where he had stated he would beat Kenji and show his superior skill. Sometimes he followed Kenji around, observing everything he did and took an immediate interest in Chihiro. Shinya made a point to be extra nice to her just to aggravate Kenji. Even though Kenji was an only child he certainly didn't feel like it. Shinya was a younger brother to him, no matter how bratty the kid was.

Kenji sighed, walking behind the two. He hoped Grandpa Hiko had arrived, though he would never call the man such to his face. He had done so plenty of times when he was younger, and a scowl had always come over Hiko's face. Finally, they arrived to see everyone outside. Two children ran right past them laughing. Catching sight of her son, Kaoru, who had been talking to a pregnant Ayame, excused herself.

"I'm glad you could make it Chihiro-chan. I know how strict your father is," Kaoru said, coming up to the three.

"I wouldn't miss it though it did take quite a bit of convincing."

Quite a bit of convincing was an understatement. Her father was a shopkeeper, who had always considered the Himuras troublesome. He'd been around since Kaoru first had moved to the town and had been one of the gossiping people with only bad things to say about her. He had refused to let his daughter near Kenji. Kenji wasn't exactly sure what his problem was, but it didn't matter because Chihiro had never been swayed by her father's prejudices. Little by little her father was giving in, Chihiro pushing him along. Kenji had patience, and he would win over her father.

"I'm borrowing her," Kaoru said, clasping Chihiro's hand. "You bring the food into the kitchen then come join us. And your mother is looking for you, Shinya. I'd hurry up and find her. She didn't look too happy."

"Kenji! Kenji!" Misao waved energetically from where she was seated, trying to catch his attention.

A young girl sighed beside her before waving to Kenji as well. Aoshi and Misao's oldest daughter certainly didn't act like her age at eight. She was always surrounded by a mature atmosphere that made her seem older, and always seemed to be watching over her mother and her health.

"Mama, calm down before you wear yourself out."

"Bleh! I'm just fine," Misao replied resolutely.

Though she said such, her health had slowly declined, and she had been able to do less and less of what she was used to. Against Gensai's advice, she ended up having three children, which had only weakened her more. Now she needed help walking around, but she sure didn't show the fact. Misao acted as healthy as the next person and was just as cheerful.

"Kenji-kun! It's been so long. We haven't been able to visit in a while. You just keep growing, though not in height. You sure take after your father."

Kenji only smiled. "And I see you are as energetic as ever. You and my mother both. Now I better bring this food to the kitchen before that mother of mine returns."

"Go ahead. We'll catch up more later."

Kenji gave a slight bow, going straight for the kitchen before anyone else could call him over. Inside his father was cooking, always having been the better cook. Though if Kenji said this opinion out loud he might get a sound whack from his irate mother. Kaoru was a very explosive person, but Kenji had not adopted that quick temper. He was quieter and didn't react right away with his emotions most of the time. There were exceptions, such as Shinya, who could really get to him sometimes.

"This is everything you need, right?" Kenji asked as Kenshin looked over his shoulder.

"That's it. I almost done, so if you could get your mother."

"Sure," Kenji replied, placing the bag on the ground.

Just as he walked out, he bumped into a tall person. Their hand immediately descended on his head giving it a pat.

"Hey Kenji," Sano said, someone Kenji hadn't seen in a while along with his wife Megumi. "We've just arrived. I suppose Kenshin's inside."

Kenji nodded. Megumi said a quick hello and followed Sano inside. Megumi visits always included a health checkup, especially for his father. His father's health was good, but there were times when he looked so tired and weary, but the expression always disappeared when Kaoru smiled. Ah, his mother… Kenji started, heading over to his mother. His mother was energetically talking to Chihiro. He smiled, seeing Shinya's father come over to the two. Chihiro smiled at something Kaoru said, and Kenji's steps slowed, admiring the girl he had fallen in love with. She was strong and… All of a sudden Kenji's thoughts were interrupted, as he was hit hard on the head. Whirling around he saw a wide-eyed Shinya's expression slowly change to triumph.

"I did it. Hah! I finally got you. This is the start of my victory over you," Shinya declared. "Now all there is to do is become the master of this dojo and take Chihiro-chan as my wife. She'd rather be with a strong man then someone weak like you!"

"Shinya," Kenji growled out his head pounding.

Shinya, who had continued to gloat, stopped. "Uh oh."

He took off running, not waiting to see Kenji's face darken more.

"You brat! This time I really will kill you!"

"Ha ha! Chihiro-chan is mine!" Shinya called over his shoulder, going straight for where she stood with Kenji's mother and Yahiko.

Yahiko had looked up to see his son being chased and caught him just as Shinya leapt for Chihiro. Kenji stopped beside Yahiko as he lightly hit the top of Shinya's head, reprimanding him.

"Shinya takes right after you. If I remember correctly, you were quite the brat when you were a kid. Always calling me ugly," Kaoru said with a laugh as Kenji moved over to Chihiro's side, while Shinya struggled to be free from his father's grip.

Yahiko released him his hands moving. Kaoru bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. Kenji had grasped a little of what he had signaled. Something like that's cause you are ugly. Kenshin came from behind, catching her around the waist as she went to attack Yahiko.

"Now now. Didn't we say we wanted a peaceful reunion?"

Kenji didn't hear the rest, whirling around to see Shinya tug Chihiro away before pulling her face down. With wide eyes Kenji realized Shinya was kissing her. She pulled back hands over her mouth, her face burning.

"You have very nice lips, Chihiro-chan!" Shinya said, staring directly at Kenji before running off.

"You've gone too far this time!"

Kenji went chasing after him as an alarmed Chihiro tried to stop him. Kaoru laughed, squeezing the arms around her waist, as she watched her son run after Shinya.

"So much for peaceful."

Tsubame shook her head, having walked over a few seconds before. "I'm going to have to talk to him."

As Tsubame frowned, Kenji caught up with Shinya, grabbing him by the collar. Lifting him up he shook him in anger.

"You little brat, you…"

"Kenji-kun, calm down!" Chihiro said in concern.

"You better apologize to her," Kenji said, keeping a firm grip on the squirming Shinya.

Shinya stuck out her tongue. "Why? Cause it was her first kiss? Cause you're too proper and wimpy to be a real man, and you're jealous!"

Kenji promptly dropped Kenji, pivoting around. Pulling Chihiro into his arms, he pressed his lips against the surprised ones of Chihiro and completely forgot about Shinya. It was his first kiss, and again he had let his anger control him. He had meant to do it in a better way, not just force it on her. Pulling back, he saw Chihiro blushing, with a small smile on her face. Tilting her face up, Kenji went to take the invitation when he heard a shout.

"Leave it for later, Kenji. It's time to eat!" Kaoru called out.

Kenji jumped back, his face going red, as he realized everyone was watching the two. Spinning back around, he sent a death glare at Shinya, who stuck out his tongue.

"I'll get you later," Kenji threatened.

"Come on, Kenji-kun," Chihiro said, holding her hand out, with a shy smile. "Let's go eat."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kyaa: Been a loooooooooonnnnnnngggggg time, but Ive had this chapter sitting around and finally decided it was time to upload it. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
